Imperfeitos Amores
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Harry encontra Draco em uma situação bastante comprometedora. Agora, ele deseja se vingar do loiro. E para isso, vai contar com a ajuda de fortes aliados. Slash, HarryDraco.
1. Morangos

**Título:** Imperfeitos Amores

**Autora:** Ivi

**Classificação:** Por segurança, NC-17.

**Pares:** Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas me divirto com eles!

**Avisos:** Conteúdo SLASH (homem x homem).

* * *

_**Capítulo I: Morangos**_

**__**

_Confesso acordei achando tudo indiferente_

_Verdade acabei sentindo cada dia igual_

Nunca gostou muito de acordar cedo. Caso acontecesse, ficava na cama até que um elfo (pobre coitado) ou Narcissa fosse chamá-lo. Deitado ali, sentindo a respiração ritmada do outro na sua nuca e o corpo quente colado ao seu, só tinha vontade de permanecer deitado. Com um sorriso malicioso se deixava levar pelas lembranças da noite anterior e, como sempre, seus pensamentos se concentraram unicamente em Potter (nunca iria conseguir pensar nele como Harry).

Quando as coisas haviam ficado tão confusas? Como aquela raiva toda havia se transformado nessa obsessão? Porque ele tinha de admitir – não sem alguma resistência – que Potter era uma obsessão. E das grandes. Era constrangedor o modo como seus olhos o seguiam quando estavam juntos no mesmo lugar.

_É mesmo exagero ou vaidade_

Então, resolveu fazer o que sempre fazia: tentou seduzi-lo. Ora, afinal era um Malfoy. Criado e educado para ter tudo como e quando quisesse, não importando os meios para conseguir. Bonito, charmoso, rico e, por que não dizer, irresistível, nunca teve problemas para conquistar quem queria. Na verdade, era sempre fácil demais. Talvez fosse um pouco inconstante e perdesse rapidamente o interesse, mas e daí? Era jovem e não queria compromisso. Só diversão. Seus parceiros conheciam as regras. Então, se uma outra pessoa não entendia e saia machucada, o que ele podia fazer? Nunca prometia fidelidade ou amor eterno a ninguém. Além disso, ele tinha as obrigações com o nome Malfoy, tais como casar com uma garota de sangue puro, aprovada pela família e ter seu herdeiro. Por que não postergar isso ao máximo e aproveitar a vida enquanto isso? Mas o Santo Potter agia conforme as regras? Não! Ele o recusou – sim, é chocante, mas a mais pura verdade.

_Eu não te dou sossego, eu não me deixo em paz_

E de repente, ele – Draco Malfoy – se viu fazendo algo inédito: estava correndo atrás de alguém. Usou todo charme, poder, táticas de sedução para conseguir o que queria. E a cada recusa se sentia mais e mais estimulado a vencer. Bem, para ser honesto na maioria das vezes, isso era extremamente frustrante, só esperava que valesse a pena.

_Não vou querer ser o dono da verdade_

Ele nunca foi ou quis ser um "bom" garoto, mas dessa vez tentou: refreou todos os impulsos de seqüestrar Potter, algemá-lo a uma cama, beijar, acariciar e tudo que tivesse direito até que o _já-não-tão-garoto-que-vivia-sobrevivendo _esquecesse esses moralismos e idéias antiquadas e só soubesse gemer seu nome. Por isso, agiu como o mais casto (argh!) e inocente dos homens. E, por mais absurdo que possa parecer, começou a funcionar.

_Tanta coisa foi acumulando em nossa vida_

_Eu fui sentindo falta de um vão pra me esconder_

_Aos poucos fui ficando mesmo sem saída_

_Perder o vazio é empobrecer_

Quando notou, ele e Potter estavam em um namoro perfeitamente careta, com direito a almoço de domingo com os amigos dele, suportando aquele Weasley que parecia ter sido obrigado a botar um ovo.

_Não vou mentir nem tudo que falei eu sou capaz_

E, como Potter não gostava, ele já não saía com seus próprios amigos para dançar ou beber. Nem tratava de conquistar todo homem ou mulher atraente que cruzasse seu caminho. Ele não se sentia ou parecia o mesmo. E Potter valia a pena, com aqueles beijos que eram promessas de noites tórridas que, infelizmente, nunca chegavam.

_Não vou pedir a porta aberta é como olhar pra trás_

Então, quando achou que não iria mais agüentar, resolveram sair para uma boate que Draco adorava. Claro, que a sangue ruim e o perdedor foram também. E tudo estava divertido até que aquele idiota do Weasel começou a se sentir mal – excesso de firewhisky – e Potter resolveu que TINHA de levá-lo em casa...

_Não vou roubar seu tempo eu já roubei demais_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com uma mão que descia por seu abdômen e exigia atenção imediata.

_Não vou dizer que tudo é banalidade_

_Ainda há surpresas, mas eu sempre quero mais_

'Vejo que acordou disposto'. 'Sempre'. 'Vamos ver' – falou sorrindo enquanto se virava e se colocava por cima do outro.

_Quem sabe o amor tenha chegado ao final_

Ficou olhando para aqueles olhos e se lembrando de como o virá se aproximando na noite anterior, quando estava furioso demais por ter ficado sozinho depois que o _trio dourado_ foi embora para levar o Weasel. Como, sem nenhuma palavra, haviam se beijado. Oh, e como o maldito beijava bem. E tinham ido para sua casa e se deixado levar pelo desejo tão duramente reprimido.

_Quem sabe isso passa sendo eu tão inconstante_

Sorriu. Iria aproveitar aquele dia para ver se tudo era como ainda se lembrava. Lábios exigentes buscaram os seus e quando se separaram, não pode deixar de provocar:

'Finnegan, ainda é viciado em morangos?'

_Também tenho saudade mas já são quatro e tal_

_Talvez eu passe um tempo longe da cidade_

_Quem sabe eu volte cedo ou não volte mais_

* * *

A música é Confesso da Ana Carolina e não está na ordem certinha.

reviews, please .


	2. Chocolate

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eles não me pertencem, por mais que eu adoraria ter o Draco ou o Sirius só para mim. .

Obrigada Amy Lupin e Bela- Chan pelas reviews.

* * *

_**Chocolate**_

_É isso aí _

_Os passos vão pelas ruas_

_Ninguém reparou na lua_

_A vida sempre continua _

Gostava muito de andar entre os trouxas onde era um desconhecido e não a esperança do mundo mágico. Era ótimo para colocar as idéias em ordem, mas àquela altura já se sentia cansado.

Draco. Quando foi que deixou de ser Malfoy? Odiava quando brigavam – o que, por incrível que pareça – ocorria raríssimas vezes nos últimos tempos, mas daquela vez ele havia pisado feio na bola.

_Eu não quero cantar _

_Pra ninguém a canção_

_Que eu fiz pra você_

_Que eu guardei pra você_

_Pra você não esquecer_

_Que eu tenho um coração_

_E é seu_

Não sabia ao certo quando começara a se interessar por ele. Isso não era importante, afinal já convivia há tanto tempo com esse sentimento. Provavelmente, desde Hogwarts quando Draco teve um caso relâmpago com Seamus que escandalizou a todos. Ah, Seamus...

E como se odiava por isso. Odiava se sentir atraído pelo "inimigo", pelo namorado do amigo. Por que, apesar do modo como Seamus falava, contando sobre as noitadas com Malfoy – o deus Slytherin do sexo – para quem quisesse ou não ouvir, o que mais eles poderiam ser? Então, simplesmente resolveu enterrar essas "estranhas" idéias sobre Draco e seguir em frente.

_Eu não sei parar de te olhar _

_Não vou parar de te olhar_

_Eu não me canso de olhar _

Mas não era nada fácil. Cada vez que se encontravam, seus olhos irremediavelmente procuravam por ele. E não podia deixar de notar que ele sempre estava com uma companhia diferente. Belos homens ou mulheres eram ostentados como troféus ou acessórios e que só tinham algo em comum: nunca eram "repetidos". Com um comportamento tão absurdamente explícito que nem dava para se enganar e dizer que eram só amigos. Mais de uma vez se sentiu tentado a perguntar se queriam uma cama...

_Há quem acredite em milagres_

_Há quem cometa maldades_

_Há quem não saiba dizer a verdade_

E certo dia, sem mais nem menos, ele – Draco Malfoy – o cantou. Se alguém contasse, provavelmente riria. E vendo aqueles lábios, aquela pele, aquele corpo, só pensou em dizer 'sim'. Isso até ver a companhia da noite saindo do banheiro. Um cruciatus não teria sido tão eficiente. Não, não queria se tornar mais um troféu para Draco. As pessoas viviam tentando conquistá-lo, sonhando com a chance de serem vistas com o _homem - que - sobreviveu_ e se tornar notícia no Profeta Diário. Será que não havia uma única pessoa capaz de ver além da sua fama? Não era tão bonito, rico ou charmoso quanto Draco, mas também não era tão mal assim. Sua vida já tinha sido confusa e cheia de obrigações demais, havia se cansado de ser um brinquedo nas mãos dos outros. Não se importava com a 'opinião pública', apenas com seus amigos e tentava com todas as forças manter as rédeas da própria vida nas mãos. Então, com uma tirada de inspiração Malfoy, rejeitou aquela tentação. Achou, sinceramente, que estaria livre dele, mas para surpresa geral, Draco insistiu.

_É isso aí _

_Como a gente achou que ia ser_

_A vida tão simples é boa_

_Quase sempre_

Ele usou todo charme, mudou o comportamento, tornou-se mais simpático e, quando eu já não sabia mais o que fazer e propus um namoro nos moldes antigos e ele topou, eu soube que estava perdido. Claro, isso foi idéia da Mione e do Ron que não acreditavam totalmente nessa mudança. Mas era divertido: almoços de domingo, namorar no sofá, ele era quase simpático com Ron – que também não ajudava muito. Draco já não saía tanto e eu me sentia um pouco mais seguro. E os beijos? Merlin, como beija bem. Era impossível não se perder naqueles beijos e carícias.

_As coisas mudam _

_E eu espero que nada aconteça_

_Mas sempre acontece_

As coisas começaram a dar errado quando resolveu aceitar ir aquela maldita boate. Não gostava de badalações e custou a convencer Ron e a Mione a irem juntos. Não conseguia entender os dois, pareciam ter brigado de novo. Ron estava péssimo, bebendo um copo atrás do outro de firewhisky. E o Draco, bem, parecia ter incorporado o Malfoy odioso da época da escola. E bateu aquele sentimento de insegurança total. Não sabia o que fazer. E de repente, o Ron estava passando mal, recusando a ir embora com a Mione que estava furiosa. E quando eu disse ao Draco para irmos, que o Ron não tava bem...Ele simplesmente explodiu e eu fui embora.

_Eu não vim aqui _

_Pra entender ou explicar_

_Nem pedir nada pra mim_

_Não quero nada pra mim_

_Eu vim pelo que sei_

_E pelo que sei_

_Você gosta de mim é por isso que eu vim_

Entrou no prédio e subiu correndo as escadas até o terceiro andar. Entrou no apartamento e um sorriso triste aflorou em seus lábios. Quantas vezes não havia chamado a atenção para manter o apartamento arrumado? Caminhou tranqüilamente até o quarto e abriu a porta.

_Toda vez que eu perco a cabeça _

_Eu digo frases que parecem_

_Ter saído de uma novela_

_E de repente lá se vai a tv_

_Pela janela_

Não estava preparado para a cena a sua frente. As roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, uma travessa que parecia conter morangos... E uma fúria que cegava e fazia qualquer pensamento lógico ou racional sumir, ao mesmo tempo cada palavra de alerta de Ron – com o qual havia brigado ainda naquela manhã, dizendo que estava bêbado demais para saber o que dizia - ecoando em seus ouvidos. E os gemidos...Oh, céus. Nunca mais esqueceria aquele som. 'Draco?' 'Seamus!'- simplesmente berrei. Os dois pularam da cama, espantados.

'Harry' 'Cale-se, Seamus.' '_Potter_'

_Eu nunca te amei _

_Cinzeiros voando livros rasgados_

_Discos quebrados no chão_

_Potter_, então havia voltado a ser _Potter_? O quarto e tudo ao redor parecia ter tomado cores estranhamente vermelhas. Pegou a varinha e olhou para aqueles olhos grises que não mostravam nenhum sentimento. Como poderia ter se enganado tanto? Sentiu-se derrotado e virou-se para sair. Mas antes que pudesse se controlar lançou dois feitiços.

_Desta vez é pra sempre _

Já na rua, colocou as mãos no bolso e sentiu um pacote. Ao passar ao lado de uma lixeira, jogou o chocolate que havia comprado para se desculpar. Já não era necessário.

_E é seu _

_Tudo mais que eu tenho_

_Tenho tempo de sobra_

_Tive você na mão_

_E agora_

_Tenho só essa canção_

* * *

As músicas são da Ana Carolina 

**1 - É isso aí**.

**2 - Nada para mim **

**3 - Eu nunca te amei idiota **

O próximo demora um pouquinho mais, esse já estava pronto. So, reviews, please.


	3. Tequila

_Disclaimer:_Os personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eles não me pertencem, eu apenas continuo me divertindo com eles. Continua sendo slash...rsss.

Yeah, eu tenho uma beta! Obrigada a Srta Amanda Saitou.

Boa leitura!

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo III: Tequila

Resolveu aparatar direto para casa. Sentia-se miserável. Manter o controle sobre sua raiva nunca foi seu ponto forte, e o pouco auto controle que tinha foi pro espaço assim que colocou os pés em casa. Viu a foto de Draco sobre a lareira da sala de estar, foto esta que parecia estar zombando de Harry. O porta – retratos foi o primeiro entre os objetos destruídos. Em pouco tempo, o cenário na sala era completamente desolador: almofadas rasgadas, quadros e vasos quebrados, a mesinha caída a um canto, sem as pernas; folhas de revistas espalhadas. Apenas no sofá e nas poltronas, usou magia: com um _diffindo_ ficaram totalmente retalhados – o conjunto tinha sido escolhido pelo outro. Harry gritava com toda sua fúria, enquanto atirava, uma a uma, as taças e garrafas do bar contra as paredes. Logo, um cheiro forte de bebida impregnava a sala. Depois de atirar mais um copo, sentiu-se fraco. Estava cansado demais de tudo. Pegou algumas garrafas que ainda estavam intactas, retirou a tampa de uma delas ao acaso. Despejou o conteúdo em um copo, que virou de uma vez, escorregando para o chão, pouco se importando com a bagunça.

'Burro, burro, burro.'

Lembrou –se de Ron. Sentia uma pontada de remorso ao lembrar da discussão com o amigo, quando ficou de saco cheio de ouvi-lo falar mal do seu namorado. Ao sair da boate, levou Ron para casa e resolveu cuidar para que o amigo não tivesse uma ressaca daquelas na manhã seguinte. Não conseguiu evitar que as palavras do ruivo invadissem sua mente.

"Deixa de ser burro, Harry. Você acredita mesmo que a doninha mudou?"

"Cala a boca, Ron. Não agüento mais te ouvir falando sobre isso. Desde que saímos da boate, não fala de outra coisa. Se não parar, vou esquecer que é meu amigo e te calar. Estou dando um desconto porque acho que está bêbado, mas pelo visto não está tanto assim, né?"

O ruivo exibia um olhar atordoado. "Cara, eu tenho pena de você. Está mais cego que a gente pensa."

"A gente? E quem seria esse a _gente_?"

"Todo mundo, cara. Só você que não percebe que aquela doninha oxigenada continua o mesmo."

"Incluindo Mione?"

"Não, a Mione só no início. Ela acha que já é hora de dar um voto de confiança para Malfoy. Não posso acreditar que ela tenha me traído desse jeito."

"Foi por isso que brigaram."

"Foi." O ruivo ficou quieto e quando parecia estar dormindo, voltou a carga. "Você tem de se afastar dele."

"Por que, Rony? Você tem algum motivo além da rixa infantil de vocês?"

"Ele vai te fazer sofrer. Pensa, Harry. O que um cara galinha como Malfoy ia querer com você? Não pode estar tão iludido a ponto de esquecer como ele trocava de companhia. A gente até brincava que ele escolhia o acompanhante para combinar com a roupa que estivesse usando..."

Não terminou de ouvir o amigo. Saiu, batendo a porta antes que o esmurrasse. Ron havia tocado no ponto: o que o loiro queria com ele? Tomou um gole de outra bebida, a primeira já havia acabado. Com uma certa tristeza, percebeu que seu amigo estava muito perto da verdade e agora Harry sabia, perfeitamente, o que o ex- Slytherin via nele. Lembrou de cada uma das advertências – algumas veladas, outras nem tanto – que seu amigos haviam dado, sempre tentando avisá-lo para não levar a sério aquele romance.

'Merda'. Tinha apertado o copo com força demais e o quebrado. Não se incomodou quando a mão começou a sangrar, ia pegar outro, mas desistiu. Bebeu no gargalo mesmo. _Como pude ser tão idiota_? Era tão evidente – todo mundo tentou me alertar, mas eu estava iludido demais para perceber. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, pela testa, desesperado, como se com isso pudesse apagar o que tinha acontecido.

Durante o tempo que esteve naquele quarto – que pareceu parar e durar uma verdadeira eternidade – tentou entender o que ele – Harry – tinha feito de errado. As coisas teriam sido diferentes se tivessem transado? Provavelmente só seria chutado mais rápido. Tinha vontade de se estapear quando pensava, quando lembrava...Custava a admitir até para si, mas por um instante, desejou nunca ter ido até lá e ter permanecido na ignorância. 'Patético, Potter'. Um sorriso amargo apareceu em seu rosto ao notar que sua voz de auto - recriminação soava muito parecida com a de Snape. 'Será que _ele_ também sabia?' Provavelmente, sim. Ele e todo mundo. Somente o tapado aqui que não se deu conta de nada. Ninguém muda da água para o vinho e um Malfoy sempre será um Malfoy: mimado, egocêntrico, arrogante, mentiroso.

Tentou parar a torrente de lembranças do que aconteceu no apartamento de Draco, que insistiam em voltar, mas era realmente difícil. Olhou para a garrafa de tequila em sua mão. 'Será que não vai fazer efeito nunca? Será que não vai conseguir esquecer?' Ia precisar de ajuda para resolver esse caso, mas não queria pedir aos amigos. Tanto Ron quanto Mione fariam qualquer coisa por ele, mas dessa vez, preferia não envolvê-los. Estava com muita vergonha para contar o que aconteceu para eles.'Mas quem?'

Jogou a tequila longe. Decidiu tomar uma poção para dormir sem sonhos e voltar a pensar no que aconteceu mais tarde. Engrolou um _accio_, e, com algum esforço, engoliu a poção, sentindo rapidamente os efeitos. Em meio a cacos de vidro, viu a foto de Draco e adormeceu, murmurando, com os olhos gris fixos no seu, '_Por que_?'

_Se você não me queria_

_não devia me procurar_

_não devia me iludir_

_nem deixar eu me apaixonar_

----x----

Estava muito confuso. 'O que o acordou?' Já começava a sentir os efeitos colaterais da mistura. Devia ter dormido cerca de 12 horas e, graças às boas intenções da Mione e a tequila, estava sentindo um gosto horrível na boca e parecendo ter um elefante sentado na sua cabeça. '_Inferno, por que ela tinha de alterar a merda da poção?_' É claro que ele sabia o motivo: sua amiga não queria que ele se tornasse dependente de nenhuma droga para poder dormir. E sabendo que iria se sentir um trapo quando acordasse, maneirasse no consumo. Definitivamente, tequila e a poção da Mione não combinavam.

Tentou se ajeitar de modo mais confortável no chão e voltar a dormir, quando o som irritante voltou a soar e fazer que um bando de elefantes começasse um _cancan_ na sua cabeça. '_Droga de campanhia_.' Não queria falar com ninguém, mas pelo modo como a pessoa havia _esquecido_ de parar de apertá-la, sabia que não ia embora tão fácil. E era bem capaz de ir ao Ministério e invadir sua casa com um bando de aurores.

Ao tentar se apoiar para levantar, sentiu a mão cortada latejando. Estava se sentindo péssimo e não conseguia achar a varinha para ajeitar as coisas. Deu de ombros e foi atender a porta. A série de insultos que havia preparado morreu em seus lábios e um quase sorriso – o primeiro das últimas 24 horas – apareceu.

Na sua porta, estava exatamente quem poderia ajudá-lo.

* * *

A música é 'Me deixa em paz', com a Ana Carolina :)). Mas eu tenho quase certeza que a versão completa dela é com o MPB4. 

Obrigada pelas reviews: Amy Lupin, Kirina Malfoy, Aniannka, Athena Sagara, Milanesa,

E ao pessoal do LJ da Potter Slash Fics: Magalud, Ptyx, Lilibeth, Paula Lírio, Aniannka, Marck Evans, Amanda Saitou, Lee Magrock, Christine Anne Waters, Mel Arwen – obrigada pelos comentários e pelas idéias!

E eu sou uma menina muito má: Obrigada a Christine Waters por ler o capítulo 1 (e pela inspiração) e a Nicolle Snape por ler o 2º.


	4. Chá

Disclaimer: Os personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Eles não me pertencem, mas eu sigo me divertindo com eles... Continua sendo slash e permanecerá assim até o fim(ninguém pode dizer que não foi avisado..rssss).

Obrigada Amanda Saitou, minha beta querida!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Chá**

_Help, I need somebody,_

_Help, not just anybody,_

_Help, you know I need someone, help!_

Parado, de costas e olhando para a rua, apertando continuamente a campainha, estava exatamente quem poderia ajudá-lo. Só não sabia como ia conseguir convencê-lo.

----

Quando a porta se abriu, o _visitante_ foi logo dizendo: 'Já era tempo...' Interrompeu a frase ao ver o aspecto de Harry. 'Mas que merda aconteceu com você?'

'Merda? Desde quando usa este linguajar?' – Harry disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha para logo em seguida se arrepender, qualquer movimento fazia a cabeça explodir de dor.

'Desde quando, _Potter_, você usa a palavra _linguajar?_ Nem sabia que ela poderia fazer parte do seu _rico_ vocabulário. Vai me convidar para entrar ou teremos de manter essa agradável conversa a porta?'

'Oh, desculpe. Eu não estou nem conseguindo pensar por causa dessa maldita dor de cabeça. Entre'

'Que você pensa, é uma novidade para mim.'

'Sempre tão agradável, Snape.'

'Eu faço o que posso.'

Com bastante familiaridade, Severus se dirigiu à sala de estar.

'O que aconteceu aqui?' Severus disse se virando e olhando para Harry. 'Você está um trapo. Foi atacado? Draco está aqui?' A última frase foi dita com um leve tom de preocupação que deu ganas de Harry voltar a gritar.

'Não, não está. Nós...'- não encontrou palavra melhor – 'brigamos.'

'Entendo. Ele te bateu?' – perguntou como se fosse algo corriqueiro.

'O que? Ai' – levou as duas mãos a cabeça que latejava sem dó. 'Malfoy me bater? Você andou bebendo, Snape?'

'Não, mas pelo seu cheiro e desse lugar, você andou. E muito. Devo presumir que a nova _decoração_ tenha a ver com essa briga?' Snape se aproximou da pilha de garrafas e viu a de poção. Cheirou. 'Potter, eu não acredito que você foi irresponsável e misturou poção para dormir com – olhando os rótulos – tequila, conhaque, vodka, _firewhisky_. Você deixou de beber alguma coisa?'

Harry apenas deu de ombros. 'Cerveja amanteigada.'

'Você está um lixo. Desalinhado, sujo de sangue, só o cheiro de bebida que você emana é suficiente para embebedar qualquer um. Por que não vai tomar um banho enquanto eu ajeito tudo por aqui?'

Harry, agradecido, ignorou os comentários sobre sua aparência. 'Não demoro. Fique à vontade.'

----------X----------

Pegando a varinha, o mestre de Poções começou a colocar em ordem a sala destruída, se perguntando que diabos havia acontecido para acabar naquele caos. Tinha planejado um almoço rápido com Draco e Harry para saber como estava o relacionamento dos dois. Como nenhum deles respondia à rede flu, resolveu verificar pessoalmente. Imaginava que não estivesse sendo fácil, afinal, os dois foram rivais por tantos anos, mas nunca imaginou encontrar a situação tão fora de controle.

'O que você aprontou?' – Snape murmurou enquanto segurava o porta–retratos com a fotografia de Draco.

Porque Severus não tinha dúvidas que só podia ter sido culpa do seu afilhado. O ex- Gryfindor tinha um péssimo temperamento, mas sempre foi muito cuidadoso e carinhoso em seus relacionamentos. Draco, por outro lado, nunca se prendeu ou se preocupou com ninguém.

Snape estava ciente das obrigações que o sobrenome Malfoy impunha ao rapaz e o modo como isso o influenciava, mas nem por isso aprovava a vida que o outro levava. Chegou a acreditar que Potter seria uma boa influência e odiava estar enganado a esse respeito. 'Só espero que Draco não tenha causado um grande estrago emocional no namorado.'

Colocou a fotografia sobre a lareira e foi para a cozinha preparar algo para comerem.

----------X----------

_When I was younger, so much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in any way._

_But now these days are gone, I'm not so self assured,_

_Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors._

Enquanto Harry tomava banho, tentava imaginar um modo de conseguir a ajuda do ex- professor, mas até pensar era dolorido. De olhos fechados, encostou a testa na parede, procurando relaxar e apenas sentir a água fria descendo por seu corpo. Tentou lembrar das lições recebidas de Snape para se controlar, esvaziar a mente dos outros pensamentos inúteis e se concentrar. Ele tinha um objetivo: conquistar seu aliado. 'O que poderia convencê-lo?'

Ficou naquele exercício por alguns minutos e, por fim, desistiu. Sentia-se doente e acabaria passando a vergonha de ser socorrido por Snape se não saísse logo debaixo daquele chuveiro.

Quando terminou de se trocar, desceu em direção a sala de estar que já estava totalmente arrumada, mas não encontrou nem sinal do outro. Resolveu verificar na cozinha e era exatamente lá que ele estava, terminando de preparar um chá.

'Você continua horrível, mas pelo menos não está fedendo.'

'Obrigado, Snape. Uma pessoa sempre pode contar com seus comentários para se sentir melhor.'

O outro apenas deu um sorriso sarcástico e respondeu 'de nada'. 'Tome. Como já misturou a outra poção com bebida, terá que se contentar com um chá.'

Harry fez uma careta ao sentir o cheiro e ver o aspecto desagradável do conteúdo da xícara. ' O que usou aqui? Sua meia?'

O mestre de Poções se movimentava pela cozinha com tranqüilidade, pegando alguns ingredientes para preparar a refeição. 'Não'- Harry quase engasgou ao ouvir o resto da sentença - 'pela sua completa falta de ingredientes, tive que usar a cueca mesmo. Que vergonha, Potter, até a casa de um trouxa seria mais bem equipada para preparar poções que a sua.'

Ao ver expressão do rapaz, o ex- professor lhe dirigiu um olhar de exasperação.

'Potter, que eu saiba, minhas cuecas e meias _ainda_ não têm essa capacidade curativa. Pode beber.'

Harry, que já tinha terminado o chá há muito tempo, apenas depositou a xícara sobre a mesa e ficou observando-o cozinhar em silêncio. Por fim, perguntou:

'Quando chegou?'

'Hoje, pela manhã. Precisava resolver alguns negócios e depois vim para cá.'

'No domingo?'

'Sim, Potter. No domingo, certos assuntos devem ser acertados independente do dia da semana. Tentei te avisar, mas a rede flu não respondia.'

'Não tem problema.'

'É mesmo? Não pareceu muito contente em me ver.'

'Ora, você parecia ter morrido encostado na maldita campainha.'

'Já te disse para trocá-la, mas você insiste em mantê-la.' Oferecendo um prato, disse: 'Coma, se sentirá melhor'

Os dois comeram em silêncio. Agora que a sua cabeça estava melhorando, Harry pensava, freneticamente, em como iria agir.

'Está delicioso. Como sempre.'

'Obrigado.'

Ao terminaram de comer, Harry se encarregou da limpeza.

'Bem, agora que você parece quase um ser humano de novo, que tal me contar o que está acontecendo?'

Sabia que esse momento ia chegar e, por mais que tivesse pensado, não conseguiu bolar nenhuma estratégia.

'Claro, vamos para a sala.'

----------X----------

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being round._

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me._

Enquanto Snape se acomodava calmamente em uma poltrona, Harry começou a andar de um lado para o outro, ocasionalmente passando as mãos pelos cabelos. O mestre de Poções ficou apenas observando a agitação do outro; viu quando ele parou abruptamente diante da lareira e pegou a fotografia de Draco. Pelo modo como o outro a segurava, parecia claro que queria atirá-la longe, mas ele apenas a deitou. Cansado daquele silêncio, resolveu perguntar: 'O que houve, Harry?'

Virando-se para encará-lo, Harry murmurou: 'Ele me traiu, Severus.'

Manteve o rosto impassível, mas o ex- Griffyndor o conhecia bem demais para ser enganado. 'Vejo que não é nenhuma surpresa para você.'

'Se você pretende dar uma nova amostra de seu _excelente_ temperamento, voltando a quebrar tudo, aviso que a conversa termina aqui.'

Harry fez um esforço visível para se acalmar e respirou fundo.

'Agora, se você quis dizer que eu sabia que Draco estava te traindo, a resposta é não.'

'Contudo, não é um choque.'

'Não, não é. E antes que comece a agir como um garotinho birrento, deixe-me explicar o porquê. Não me lembro de jamais ver Draco em um relacionamento sério. Fiquei bastante surpreso quando soube do namoro de vocês, mas como não conversei pessoalmente com nenhum dos dois depois disso, supus que essa fase dele havia passado.'

'Se enganou.'

'Quem te contou?'

'Ninguém me contou. Eu vi.'

No mesmo instante, aprumou-se no sofá, numa atitude tensa. 'Viu?'

'Sim, hoje de manhã, quando eu fui a casa dele... com Seamus.'

'Seamus? Que Seamus?'

'Finnegan.'

Snape se esforçou para lembrar do ex-aluno e a imagem do rapaz irlandês, bastante atrevido e atraente, invadiu sua mente.

Harry comentou: 'Pelo visto sabe muito bem quem é.'

'Deixa de ser infantil. Nunca tive nada com Finnegan. E, sim, me lembrei quem é. Mas você os viu onde? Saindo do apartamento? Não foi apenas um encontro casual?'

'Severus, eu os vi na cama. Gemendo. Transando. Trepando. Qualquer maldita palavra que você queira usar' – praticamente gritou.

Severus nem tentou esconder a preocupação.

'O que você fez, Harry?'

'O que eu fiz, Snape? Tá preocupado com a pele do seu querido afilhado? O que _você_ faria caso encontrasse o seu namorado na cama com outro?'

Severus apenas o observava. Mesmo com legilimência não conseguia descobrir nada. Há muito tempo, Harry tinha se tornado um excelente oclumente e, apenas quando ele assim o permitia, deixava que vislumbrassem algum de seus pensamentos. Só esperava que ele não tivesse feito nenhuma besteira.

'Não sei o que faria. '

'Oh, não sabe mesmo? Então deixa eu te ajudar a criar um cenário. Você passa a noite inteira em claro, se sentindo um bosta por ter brigado com seu namorado por causa de um amigo que não pára de te encher. E, oh sim, você também discute com seu melhor amigo que tenta te alertar sobre esse relacionamento. Então, você resolve fazer as pazes com o namorado. Quando chega ao apartamento dele, você ouve os sons – gemidos e sussurros que provavelmente vão te atormentar cada vez que fechar os olhos – vê as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, consegue até mesmo notar uma travessa com morangos sobre o criado mudo!'

Snape via o modo como Harry estava se alterando, as ondas descontroladas de magia, os olhos e a expressão cada vez mais furiosa. Sentiu-se angustiado, como se garras estivessem apertando seu coração. Tinha receio pelo que havia acontecido a Draco, mas conseguia entender muito bem a Harry. Ele mesmo sabia perfeitamente o que teria acontecido se encontrasse seu amante na cama de outro.

Seu ex-aluno o encarava fixamente. 'Na cama, os dois. De um modo como vocês nunca estiveram antes.'

Olhou para o jovem sua frente com surpresa. 'Vocês nunca...?'

'Não, nunca. Claro que era só isso que ele queria.' O tom amargurado não passou desapercebido a Severus.

'Harry, o que você fez?'

'Você sabe o que _ele_ fez, Severus?'

Apenas meneou a cabeça, aguardando a resposta.

'Ele não se justificou, desculpou, nada. Ele apenas me chamou de _Potter_.'

A 'garra' apertou um pouco mais e um mau pressentimento, um desejo de correr para ver se seu afilhado estava bem, tomou conta dele.

'E você me pergunta o que eu fiz? Responda-me agora: o que você faria?'

Snape nem sequer abriu a boca e o outro continuou. 'Nem precisa ser legilimente para ver a resposta escrita no seu rosto. Mas talvez possa me dizer, se teria usado alguns _cruciatus_ antes do _Avada.'_

'Provavelmente, eu o teria feito sofrer bastante.' – respondeu por fim.

_And now my life has changed in oh so many ways,_

_My independence seems to vanish in the haze._

_But every now and then I feel so insecure,_

_I know that I just need you like I've never done before._

Como um balão que tivesse furado e esvaziado rapidamente, toda a raiva de Harry pareceu sumir. Ele se jogou no sofá, com uma expressão desolada.

'Então por que me pergunta o que fiz? Talvez por que saiba que sou fraco? Sabia que depois de Voldemort, jurei não matar mais ninguém a menos que fosse em defesa própria? E como eu poderia matá-los, se ambos estavam nus e indefesos?' Havia apenas amargura e derrota no modo como ele falou.

Snape sentiu a garra se afrouxar e o alívio invadi-lo, mas resolveu confirmar. 'Você não os matou?'

'Não.'

Esperou que Harry continuasse, mas parecia que toda a vontade de falar tinha se esvaído. 'E então?'

'Preciso de sua ajuda.'

'Para que? Afinal, o que você fez?'

'Nada demais. Eu apenas lancei um _obliviate_ neles antes de sair.'

'Por que?' Mas uma idéia começava a se formar na mente de Severus e ele mal pôde conter um sorriso.

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down 

_And I do appreciate you being round._

_Help me, get my feet back on the ground,_

_Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, oh._

'Porque queria que esquecessem que estive lá.' Ante o olhar especulativo de Snape, Harry respondeu a muda pergunta. 'Não, é claro que eu não vou ignorar o que ele fez. Eu quero vingança. Quero que Malfoy pague pelo que me fez e é para isso preciso de sua ajuda.'

'O que te levou a crer que eu prejudicaria meu afilhado?'

'Pense por outro lado: você está contribuindo e aperfeiçoando a educação dele.'

Dessa vez, o Slytherin exibiu o sorriso que tentava ocultar. 'Eu vou te ajudar.'

Harry mal escondeu o alívio ao ouvir a resposta do outro.

'Ótimo.'

'Você já tem um plano?'

'Não, mal consegui formular os argumentos para as horas que pensei que gastaria para te convencer.' – respondeu com humor e visivelmente mais relaxado.

'Sinto te decepcionar, Potter. A perspectiva de ouvir horas de sua excelente argumentação é realmente _tentadora_.'

'Pretende mesmo me ajudar?'

'Sim, vamos pensar num modo de cuidar do Draco. E Finnegan?'

Harry deu de ombros. 'Ele não era meu namorado. Não me devia fidelidade alguma. Mas se nesse plano tiver um espaço para ele, não acho ruim.'

'Vamos pensar, juntos, em como incluí-lo.'

Depois de uns minutos em silêncio, Snape continuou: 'Para começar, você vem passar uns dias na minha casa.'

'Por que?'

'Para podermos planejar e você esfriar a cabeça.'

'Ok.'

Ao ver o sorriso e olhar que recebeu, Severus teve um leve vislumbre do Slytherin que Harry teria se tornado. Retribuiu ao sorriso, pensando que isso poderia ser realmente interessante.

* * *

_Agradecimentos e comentários:_

A música - clássica - é dos Beatles - é Help, mas - dessa vez - quem será a intérprete? Sim ,ela mesma: Ana Carolina! .

Bela e watashimori, please, me perdoem. Vocês sempre deixam reviews e eu esqueci de agradecer no capítulo passado. Desculpem!

Obrigada pelas reviews: watashimori, Kirina Malfoy, Dany Ceres, Bela - Chan, Amy Lupin, Hermione Seixas, Lis e Sofiah Black - respondi a todos que deixaram email (espero).

E não posse esquecer o pessoal do LJ – Magalud, Nicolle Snape, Paula Lírio, Youkai Alada, Mel Arwen. .

Aos que não tive como responder pelo reply do que bom que está gostando da fic. Agora, você já sabe quem estava na porta, né? rssss... Obrigada!

Liz, bom, agora você já sabe o que aconteceu com o Draco, ne? Desculpe ter cortado assim, mas se não fosse ali, seria num lugar pior nesse capítulo...rsss...já imaginou só saber no capítulo 5 o que aconteceu ao loiro? Obrigada!

Aniannka, espero que esteja bem. Poxa, você não esqueceu de citar ninguém, heim? rssss...quanto ao loiro levando umas palmadas e de joelhos implorando perdão... sim, é uma boa imagem. Harry ficou empolgadíssimo...rssss... beijos e obrigada.

_Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível. Beijos a todos, uma excelente semana e deixem reviews, por favor. Não custa nada e me anima a continuar! Ah, no próximo capítulo adivinhem quem aparece?_


	5. Poções

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são da J.K. Rowling, por mais que eu peça a Merlin que os dê todinhos para mim.

Obrigada a Amanda Saitou que sempre arruma tempo para mim!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo V: Poções**

Severus retirou um pequeno frasco do bolso de sua veste.

" - Tome. Vai te ajudar a dormir e minimizar a ressaca."

" - Por que não me deu antes?"

" - Potter, o que você ficava fazendo durante as minhas aulas? Se tomasse a poção àquela hora, não teria qualquer efeito. Provavelmente, só iria piorar. Por isso o chá. É desintoxicante."

Harry tomou o conteúdo do frasco. " - Obrigado."

" - Durma. Eu irei sair."

" - Aonde vai?"

" - A casa do Draco." – diante do olhar do outro, acrescentou. " - Preciso verificar se ele está bem e que não virou uma versão do Lockart."

" - Não se preocupe, eu não exagerei na potência do feitiço."

" - Acredito, mas prefiro ver por mim mesmo. Além disso, vou dar início ao projeto."

" - Como assim?"

" - Você deseja vê-lo antes de ir para minha casa?" Ante a negativa do outro, continuou. " - Então, eu direi a ele que você precisou viajar a trabalho. Que foi uma viagem repentina e que não teve como avisá-lo."

" - Ele não vai engolir essa."

Snape deu um sorriso muito Slytherin. " - Está duvidando da minha capacidade de convencimento?"

" - Não." Harry já começava a sentir os efeitos da poção. " - Volta para passar a noite aqui?"

" - Volto."

--------------------X--------------------

_it's a beautiful lie_

_it's a perfect denial_

_such a beautiful lie to believe in_

_so beautiful, beautiful lie_

_makes me_

Draco acordou sentindo muita dor de cabeça. '_Inferno. Devem estar economizando e vendendo bebida de quinta naquele lugar'._

Caminhou com alguma dificuldade até o banheiro. Abriu o armário, pegou um frasco e bebeu a poção de um só gole. Entrou no box e tomou um banho frio. Não conseguia se lembrar de muita coisa e isso era péssimo. Não recordava quando foi a última vez que bebeu tanto assim. Depois de alguns minutos, sentiu-se melhor e mais desperto.

Saiu enrolado numa toalha em direção ao quarto. Notou as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, a cama muito desarrumada. Arregalou os olhos involuntariamente. '_Não é possível que quando eu finalmente consegui levar Potter para cama, eu estava bêbado demais para lembrar'._ Fez um esforço e nada. Mal conseguia saber como havia chegado à boate na noite anterior. Procurou pelo relógio e se surpreendeu. '_15:00 horas?' _Não acordava cedo, mas também não dormia tanto. Escolhia uma roupa ao acaso quando notou, no criado mudo, a travessa com morangos. '_Morangos?'_

Uma vaga lembrança começou a surgir. Uma pele muito branca, lábios vermelhos, brilhantes olhos azuis... '_Olhos azuis? Não deveriam ser verdes?'_ Definitivamente, alguma coisa está muito errada. Nunca tinha ficado bêbado a ponto de dormir com alguém e ser incapaz de recordar no dia seguinte.

Naquele instante, como se seus pensamentos tomassem forma, um rapaz apareceu à porta. '_Finnegan?'_

" - Boa tarde, Malfoy. Dormiu bem?"

" - Boa tarde, Finnegan. Sim, muito bem e você?"

" - Também. O único problema era uma puta dor de cabeça, mas seu elfo já cuidou disso." Seamus cruzou o quarto, sentou tranqüilamente numa poltrona e começou a calçar os sapatos. " - Eu adoraria continuar a festinha, mas preciso ir. Tenho de trabalhar."

" - Domingo?"

" - Sim, domingo. Sou produtor e tenho que acompanhar a banda. Não sei como aconteceu, mas acabei dormindo mais que o normal e já estou super atrasado."

" - Ok, então."

Seamus deu um de seus sorrisos estonteantes. " - Foi um prazer revê-lo."

Draco, apesar de não recordar muita coisa, nunca iria admitir isso. Mas com Finnegan, com certeza, a noite havia sido muito prazerosa. " - O prazer foi meu."

Os dois trocaram um rápido beijo e Draco o acompanhou até a saída do prédio. " - Então, é produtor agora?"

" - Sim, de uma banda trouxa."

" - Trouxa?"

O irlandês riu. " - Sim, trouxas. Não precisa fazer essa cara, eles são bons."

" - Acredito."

" - Hahahaha. Parece o Blaise falando, mas ele voltou atrás quando assistiu a um show da banda."

" - Você e Blaise têm se visto?"

" - Sim, sempre que nossos negócios permitem, nos encontramos."

Draco não pôde evitar um sorriso. " - Ora, quem diria. Finnegan e Zabini amarrados."

" - Nós não estamos amarrados. Sequer somos namorados. Você não acha que eu estaria aqui, com você, se nós tivéssemos um relacionamento sério, não é?" O irlandês tinha o cenho franzido ao olhar para Draco.

" - Finnegan, que caretice. A vida é muito curta para perder tempo com essas besteiras de fidelidade."

Seamus parou de andar no meio da escada. " - Merda. Agora, estou me recordando. Blaise me disse que você estava namorando. Claro que a gente não acreditou. Não combina com você. Mas é verdade, não é?" Ele voltou a caminhar. " - Pela sua cara, vejo que é."

Draco exibia um sorriso cínico e despreocupado.

" - Só não consigo lembrar quem."

" - Potter."

" - O que? Que Potter? _O_ Harry Potter?"

" - E tem outro?"

O irlandês o encarou totalmente sério. " - Ele é meu amigo, Malfoy."

" - E daí?"

" - E daí? E daí que ele não merece isso. Além disso, ele não joga conforme as nossas regras. Você sabe disso perfeitamente."

Draco não pôde evitar o tom aborrecido. " - Finnegan, você não tem nada a ver com isso. E eu não quero ouvir sermão de ninguém, muito menos de você."

Haviam chegado à porta e Draco voltou a exibir um de seus sorrisos irresistíveis. " - Quando estiver na Inglaterra novamente, entre em contato."

" - Se o Harry já tiver te largado, pode até ser."

Apesar da surpresa que sentiu, o loiro manteve a máscara. " - Mande lembranças a Zabini por mim."

" - Mandarei. Até mais, Malfoy." Seamus deu mais uns passos e aparatou.

Draco voltou ao apartamento, exibindo uma expressão aborrecida. '_Então, ele acha que Potter vai me largar? Pobrezinho.'_

Tentava ordenar as idéias e descobrir em que momento da noite havia terminado na cama com Finnegan. '_Onde estaria Potter_?'

Então lembrou do perdedor passando mal e Harry insistindo em levá-lo para casa. '_Ora, eu não acredito que ele tenha me trocado pelo Weasel.' _Dirigiu-se a sala e pediu que o elfo levasse algo para comer. Serviu-se de uma bebida e ficou olhando a vista da janela de seu apartamento que, para o padrão Malfoy, era bem simples: 2 suítes, sala de estar, jantar, cozinha e um banheiro social. Havia um elfo que, somente durante o dia, era encarregado de suas refeições e da arrumação. Mas era exatamente assim que Draco preferia, já fazia alguns anos que passava mais tempo lá que na Mansão.

Como Lucius havia exigido sua presença em casa, depois de comer, resolveu verificar o que o pai queria. '_Será bom ficar um tempo fora. Assim, quando Potter vier se desculpar pela briga de ontem e não me encontrar, ficará mais arrasado._ _E eu ainda poderei reverter nossa discussão a meu favor.'_

Passou o resto de um dia extremamente aborrecido com seus pais. Suportou um sermão gigantesco de Lucius que deixava claro o desagrado por seu novo 'passatempo' (que era como ele chamava seu namoro com Harry), mais algumas intimações para participar ativamente dos negócios da família e conhecer a filha de um dos sócios.

Mal chegou no apartamento, foi verificar com o elfo se Harry havia aparecido enquanto esteve fora. Para sua decepção, não. '_Se ele pensa que irei atrás dele para me desculpar, é melhor esperar sentado. Mas vale a pena perder todos esses meses de esforço por causa do Weasel? Aposto que era um plano dele para nos separar.' _Ficou furioso. '_Ah, mas se eu descobrir que isso é verdade, aquele furão me paga.'_

Estava perdido em seus planos de vingança e em conjecturas sobre o porquê de Harry ainda não ter aparecido quando a campanhia tocou. Ao notar, no espelho, procurou disfarçar o sorriso predador que surgiu em seu rosto. '_Potter._' Foi atender a porta, verificando se estava impecável e preparado para o _show_. Camuflou qualquer sentimento atrás de sua característica máscara e abriu a porta. Se não fosse tão bom nisso, teria soltado uma exclamação de surpresa ao ver seu padrinho a porta.

" - Severus. Que surpresa. Entre, por favor."

Entrando, Snape perguntou: " - Como vai, Draco?"

" - Muito bem. E o senhor? Venha por aqui."

Draco o conduziu a sala de estar, sentindo-se curioso a respeito da presença do outro. _'Só espero que Lucius não tenha pedido que ele viesse conversar comigo.'_ Observou a forma como ele olhava tudo ao redor.

" - Estou muito bem. Belo apartamento."

" - Obrigado. Por favor, sente-se. Deseja beber alguma coisa?"

" - Eu te acompanho no que estiver bebendo." Quando Draco entregou o copo, continuou. " - Tem notícias de seus pais?"

'_Então não veio por causa deles'._ Relaxou. " - Estive com eles hoje. Estão muito bem."

" - Estou devendo uma visita a eles. Apesar do sucesso dos negócios, ou talvez justamente por isso, não tenho tido muito tempo livre."

Depois de fazer e responder as perguntas conforme o protocolo, Draco finalmente pôde perguntar. " - E o que te trouxe aqui hoje, padrinho?"

" - Estive resolvendo alguns assuntos urgentes e resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade para me encontrar com você e Potter."

Ao ouvir o nome do outro, colocou-se imediatamente alerta, mas forçou a voz a sair natural. " - Infelizmente, ele não está aqui hoje."

" - Eu sei, nós almoçamos juntos."

" - Almoçaram juntos?"

" - Sim, nós tentamos te contatar, mas a rede flu não atendia. E é justamente por isso que estou aqui."

" - Eu estava indisposto e acabei dormindo até mais tarde. Mas o que aconteceu?" _'Então, Potter tinha tentado falar com ele_.' Sentiu-se mais animado.

" - Espero que já esteja se sentindo melhor." Diante da confirmação do afilhado, Severus continuou. " - Vou direto ao assunto, porque não posso demorar. Preciso voltar para casa ainda hoje. Potter foi chamado, durante o nosso almoço, pelo chefe. Eles pediram que ele fizesse uma viagem para verificar a situação em um lugarejo bruxo. Parece que houve ação de arte das trevas e como ele é o maior especialista na área..."

" - E ele aceitou?"

" - Não deixaram muitas escolhas. Além disso, ele me disse que vocês brigaram." Draco se manteve em silêncio e Snape continuou. " - Como sua rede flu não atendia, Potter não quis vir até aqui. Eu me ofereci para te contar."

Draco estava furioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, aliviado. '_Se Potter houvesse aparecido e encontrado Finnegan, não queria nem pensar o que poderia ter acontecido'. _" - E quando ele viaja?"

" - Ele viajou hoje a tarde."

" - Hoje? Tão rápido?"

" - Sim. O ministério está tentando abafar o caso e quer que seja resolvido o mais rápido possível. Inclusive, vão alegar que ele tirou alguns dias de férias."

O alívio por Harry não ter flagrado ele e Seamus rapidamente foi esquecido. Estava indignado. '_Como ele ousava viajar sem falar com ele?_' Tentou manter a voz fria, mas um leve toque de aborrecimento era perceptível. " - E ele não se dignou a vir falar comigo."

Severus o olhava exasperado. " - Draco, ele não tinha tempo. Além disso, não quis vir até aqui porque ainda estava chateado com você e acreditava que a conversa que teriam seria demorada."

" - Tem razão, Severus. Provavelmente, foi o melhor. Quanto tempo ele ficará fora?"

" - Não sabemos, dependerá da situação no vilarejo. Mas ele prometeu escrever dizendo quando voltaria."

Draco teve que se contentar com isso e engolir a fúria. '_Pelo menos poderei usar este tempo para colocar os _negócios _em dia.'_

" - Certo." Ao notar o copo vazio de Severus, perguntou: " - Aceita mais uma dose?"

" - Não, obrigado. Eu realmente preciso ir. Foi ótimo revê-lo."

" - Eu quem agradeço. Obrigado por vir me dar a notícia pessoalmente. Assim que tiver um tempo, farei uma visita a loja."

" - É sempre bem vindo."

Despediram-se e Draco voltou para a sala. Enquanto tomava outra dose da bebida, pensava nas possíveis vantagens de uma folga no namoro. _'Sim, esse tempo poderá ser bastante proveitoso."_

--------------------X--------------------

Severus aparatou direto para casa. Não teve qualquer dificuldade em convencer Draco com sua pequena mentira. Afinal, seu afilhado não tinha qualquer motivo para desconfiar dele. Entrou silenciosamente e foi até a sala onde encontrou o outro dormindo. Aproximou-se e acariciou aquela cabeleira negra, tão macia e rebelde. Deitou-se ao lado dele e começou uma série de carícias com o intuito de despertá-lo. Em pouco tempo, estava sendo correspondido. Ao ouvir seu nome sendo sussurrado em meio aos gemidos de seu amante, Severus sorriu e permitiu desfrutar o prazer que sempre sentia ao lado dele.

_its time to forget about the past_

_to wash away what happened last_

_hide behind an empty face_

_don't ask too much the same_

_'cause this is just a game_

* * *

Comentários:

A música é _Beautiful Lie_ com a Ana Carolina. Brincadeirinha. rssss. Dessa vez a música é com _30 Seconds to Mars_ – Obrigada, Kirina pelas longas horas me ajudando a encontrá-la. 'beija'

Esse siteme odeia. Estava lendo meus comentários do capítulo anterior e estava tudo bagunçado! T-T

Espero ter respondido a todos, mas devido ao caso de amor comeste site nunca se sabe. ¬¬"

Kaolla- Chan (eu também não sei como chamar o loiro..rsss); Hanna Potter ('envergonhada') , Athena Sagara (cruciatus? menina má...rsss – eu usava um sectumsepra ), Srta. Kinomoto (pediu, tá atualizado!), Polarres (Plano perverso? anotado!); Amy Lupin (eu amo o Sev! \o/); bru black (ainda bem que só 'quase' morreu preocupada rsss), watashinomori (será que o Sev se aproveitou? o.o), Kirina Malfoy (hehehe..vamos ver o que acha desse capítulo.), Lily W. Malfoy (vingança!); Hermione Granger (tá aí), DWO3 ('com medo dos olhos vermelhos' kkkkkk)

E o pessoal do LJ: Christine Ann Waters, Marck Evans, Nicolle Snape, Magalud e a Paula Lírio (que sempre lê e me dá suas preciosas opiniões).

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews e sugestões. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e que continuem lendo!

Beijos e boa semana a todos! Ah, não se esqueçam de deixar comentários: são muito bem vindos! hehehe


	6. Tatuagem

_Disclaimer:_Os personagens são da J.K. Rowling e Warner, blá blá blá. Já disse que é slash? rssss

Obrigada a Srta Amanda Saitou, minha beta querida.

E a Paula Lírio por ler e me dar sua preciosas opiniões!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Tatuagem**

" - Vamos para a cama, esse sofá está apertado para nós dois."

" - Ora, até alguns minutos atrás, você não parecia muito preocupado com isso."- Severus retrucou, ajeitando-se melhor.

" - Você demorou, Sevie. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

" - Sirius, quantas vezes já te pedi para não me chamar assim?"

" - Muitas, mas você só lembra disso quando quer fugir do assunto." Sirius, apoiando-se no cotovelo para olhá-lo, perguntou, soando preocupado: " - Tá tudo bem com Harry?"

Diante daquele olhar, Severus sabia que não havia escapatória. O melhor que tinha a fazer era contar tudo, sem muitas delongas. Em poucas palavras, colocou Sirius a par dos últimos acontecimentos e, como esperado, a reação do outro não foi das melhores. Severus observou quando seu amante se levantou agitado e começou a andar de um lado para outro, completamente nu.

" - O quê? Aquele _mauricinho_ teve a audácia de trair o Harry?"

" - Sirius..."

" - Eu sabia que ele não prestava, que não era flor que se cheire."

" - Sirius..."

" - Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! Vou usar aquela pele pálida para fazer um cinto."– e continuou dizendo uma infinidade de insultos e ameaças, até que, cansado, Snape rosnou:

" - Sirius Black!"

" - O que? Eu não posso acreditar que você vai defender aquele..."

" - Chega! Você ficar andando de um lado para outro não vai resolver nada. Só vai conseguir tirar minha atenção."

Ignorando o último comentário, Sirius se sentou, dizendo: " - E então? O que vamos fazer?"

" – Finalmente, resolveu parar e me ouvir. Nós vamos ajudar Harry a dar uma lição em Draco." – Ante o olhar quase assassino do namorado, completou: " - Nada de violência, Sirius. Vamos usar a cabeça."

" - Por que você faria isso? Ir contra Malfoy?"

Severus optou por ser sincero com ele. " - Eu não estou indo contra Draco. Ele é meu afilhado e eu me preocupo com ele. O modo como se comportou com Harry é apenas uma amostra da falta de limites dele. Além disso, eu imaginei que se houvesse alguém que poderia endireitá-lo, esse alguém era Harry. Está passando da hora de Draco ter uma lição de humildade. E eu prefiro estar por perto para garantir que ele não vai virar cinto." – completou numa tentativa miserável de gracejo.

Sirius exibia um olhar surpreso. Ele ficou calado por alguns minutos, evidentemente pesando as palavras de Snape e, por fim, falou: " - Vocês já têm alguma coisa em mente?"

" - Talvez. Não acho que devemos fazer nada mirabolante. Acredito que possa ser até bem simples."

Sirius o olhava bem sério. " - Certo. Os planos mais simples são os melhores. Vou falar com Moony..."

Severus o interrompeu sem disfarçar o tom irritado. "Você não vai falar nada com Lupin. Está arranjando uma desculpa para ir atrás dele?"

" - Severus, agora não é hora para ciúmes! Você sabe perfeitamente que eu e Moony somos apenas amigos."

" - Sim, amigos e _ex-_namorados."

" - Acho melhor não entrarmos nesse assunto. Eu pensei em chamá-lo porque Remus sempre teve as melhores idéias."

" - Infelizmente para você, _Black_, esta não será uma das brincadeiras dos Marotos. Nós somos o suficiente. Harry não quer contar para mais ninguém. Eu te contei porque não temos segredos e porque ele passará uns dias conosco."

" - Remus é de confiança."

" - Não estou questionando a confiabilidade dele. Saiba que Harry não vai contar nem para o Sr. Weasley ou a Srta. Granger." – ante o olhar de surpresa do outro, continuou: " - Entendeu, agora?"

" - Sim, Severus. Quando ele vem?"

" - Amanhã. Eu voltarei para a casa dele para passar o resto da noite por lá. Achei melhor te avisar pessoalmente e preparar o terreno para quando ele chegar."

" - Precisa mesmo voltar lá hoje?"

_Well I guess I'm trying to be  
Nonchalant about it  
And I'm going to extremes to prove  
I'm fine without you_

Severus se aproximou e abraçou o namorado. " - Ele estava bêbado quando cheguei e havia misturado várias bebidas com uma poção para dormir. Fiz um chá e outra poção para ele, mas prefiro não deixá-lo sozinho."

" - Então, vou com você." – Sirius começou a se erguer, mas foi puxado por Severus, que disse:

" – Não é necessário. É preciso arrumar as coisas e preparar tudo para a loja. Eu não estarei aqui para o ajudar."

" - Ok." Severus sorriu com a cara emburrada do outro.

" - Mas amanhã estarei de volta o mais rápido possível."

Sirius permaneceu calado e, por fim, retribuiu ao abraço, afundando o rosto no peito de Severus. " - Acho que não sei mais dormir sozinho."

" - Eu também, não. Mas eu não preciso ir embora tão rápido." – disse acariciando o cabelo do outro.

Sirius sorriu, travesso, puxou Severus e o beijou.

----------------X----------------

_But in reality I'm slowly losing my mind  
Underneath a disguise of a smile  
Gradually I'm dying inside_

A primeira coisa que Harry notou ao acordar foi que a cabeça não doía mais. Sentiu-se aliviado. Para falar a verdade, estava se sentindo muito bem. Cheio de disposição, tomou um banho rápido e, quando acabava de se vestir, ouviu baterem na porta.

" - Entre."

" - Bom dia, Potter. Como se sente?"

_Friends ask me how I feel  
And I lie convincingly_

" - Bom dia, Snape. Estou muito bem. Aquela poção foi realmente eficiente."

" - Minhas poções geralmente são." Mentalmente, Harry revirou os olhos pelo comentário do outro, mas resolveu deixar passar. Severus continuou: " - Está pronto para ir? Se não estiver com muita fome, podemos tomar o café em casa, com Sirius."

Ainda não havia pensado no padrinho uma vez sequer e, de repente, ficou preocupado com a reação dele. Sentou na cama, desanimado.

" - Sirius vai querer saber o que aconteceu."

" - Eu me antecipei e contei a ele, Harry. Ontem à noite. Achei melhor ter a conversa antes que fosse para lá e dar um tempo para ele se conformar com a idéia."

" - Obrigado, Snape. Eu realmente não sei como contaria para ele. Ele reagiu muito mal?"

" - Uma reação típica: esbravejou, ameaçou, xingou e, no fim, já pensava em como se vingar."

" - Então, temos mais um aliado."

" - Sim."

" - Bem, então vamos."

_Cause I don't want to reveal  
The fact that I'm suffering  
So I wear my disguise  
Till I go home at night  
And turn down all the lights  
And then I break down and cry_

" - Antes de ir, precisa entrar em contato com o ministério, solicitando uns dias de folga."

Calçando o tênis, Harry disse: " - Vou mandar uma coruja comunicando ao meu chefe." Quando viu o olhar de Snape que parecia dizer '_típico do garoto de ouro_', completou: " - Eu nunca tirei férias, já estava passando da hora. Se eles acharem ruim, bem, que arrumem outro. Não me importo."

" - E quanto aos Weasley e a Srta. Granger?"

Harry pensou um pouco. " - Acho melhor mandar uma coruja também. Se tentar falar com eles, acabarei tendo de dar muitas explicações. E, provavelmente, Ron e Mione vão querer me acompanhar."

" - Certo. Você pode fazer isso mais tarde."

Harry terminou de arrumar sua mala. " - Pronto. Podemos ir."

----------------X----------------

_So what do you do  
When somebody you're devoted to  
Suddenly just stops loving you  
And it seems they haven't got a clue  
Of the pain that rejection is putting you through_

Foi recebido por Sirius com um abraço caloroso. Durante o café da manhã, aproveitaram para colocar as notícias em dia. Harry adorava observar o contraste entre a vivacidade de Sirius e os comentários ácidos de Severus. Em nenhum momento, foi tocado no nome de Draco.

Quando terminaram, Sirius falou: " - Harry, seu quarto já está pronto. Você pode deixar suas coisas lá e descansar."

" - Descansar? Nem pensar. Vou com vocês para a loja."

Harry observou o sorriso de Sirius triplicar, Severus revirar os olhos e comentar: " - Só espero que não espantem a clientela com a algazarra que costumam fazer."

Os dois riram e Sirius, com uma cara angelical, retrucou: " - Algazarra? Nós? Oh, você nos magoa, Sevie."

_Do you cling to your pride  
And sing "I will survive"  
Do you lash out and say "How dare you leave this way?"  
Do you hold on in vain as they just slip away_

Harry saiu da cozinha, antes de ouvir a resposta do outro. Levou sua mala para o quarto. Foi até o banheiro, retirou os óculos e o substituiu por lentes de contato. Verificou seu visual no espelho: roupa toda preta - calça desbotada e rasgada, camiseta - coturno. Para completar o _look_ rebelde, colocou uma bandana, óculos escuros, um brinco de argola, fez uns feitiços - suas unhas ficaram pintadas de preto e uma tatuagem de dragão apareceu em seu braço. Fez uma careta ao notar e a substituiu por um tigre branco. Adorava interpretar o sobrinho rebelde de Snape.

Encontrou com os outros e foram para a loja. Sempre que estava estressado, Harry vinha passar o fim de semana com eles. Havia acompanhado desde quando resolveram abrir o negócio. Apesar de ser uma loja pequena, tinha sido sempre um verdadeiro sucesso, era muito agradável e ficava próxima a casa dos dois. Sirius se encarregava da parte comercial e Severus do preparo, não só de poções, mas também de uma linha de produtos naturais variados.

Aquela semana passou depressa: durante o dia trabalhava com Sirius - Snape passava praticamente todo o tempo enfurnado no laboratório. À noite, ele e Sirius conversavam, jogavam xadrez ou assistiam filmes e desenhos animados. Já com Snape, era uma divertida troca de farpas constantes. Entraram em um acordo tácito de não conversarem sobre Draco depois que Harry mandou a carta que Severus havia prometido a ele. Procurou aproveitar bem a trégua, pois sábado começariam a traçar os planos.

_Well I guess I'm trying to be  
Nonchalant about it  
And I'm going to extremes to prove  
I'm fine without you_

_

* * *

__Comentários:_

A música é _Breakdown_, _Mariah Carey_.

Eu sei que prometi um capítulo maior, mas problemas técnicos me obrigaram a postar ele menorzinho... T-T

Desculpem-me os fãs de Snarry, mas para não cair em tentação, eis que surge um de meus pares preferido: Snape/ Black! ."

Obrigada pelas reviews: Athena Sagara, watashinomori, Bela - chan, Polarres, Hanna SPotter, Marck Evans, Paula Lírio, Kaolla Chan, Hermione Seixas, DW03, Kirina Malfoy. E no LJ, Nicolle Snape e Magalud.

Reviews, please. E boa semana.


	7. Chocolate e menta

_Disclaimer:_Os personagens são da J.K. Rowling e Warner.

Obrigada a Srta Amanda Saitou, minha beta querida. A Paula Lírio que sempre me dá suas preciosas opiniões! E a Kirina Malfoy que me atura horas no msn e me envia ótimas músicas!

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo VII: Chocolate e menta

_Pode ir se preparando, se arrumando  
Que agora eu quero mesmo é te desarrumar  
Pode ir me aguardando eu tô chegando  
Tô com tudo pronto pra te incendiar_

No sábado, finalmente resolveram começar a traçar os planos para a _lição de humildade,_ como Sirius resolvera chamar. Severus e Sirius se acomodaram no sofá e Harry numa poltrona de frente para eles. Fizeram um verdadeiro interrogatório, perguntando a Harry tudo sobre seu namoro.

Quando terminou, Sirius logo começou: - O primeiro passo é identificarmos os pontos fracos do inimigo. Era evidente que ele havia passado toda a semana pensando a respeito e se segurando para não abordar o assunto.

- Concordo. Harry, onde você supõe que possamos atingir ao Draco?

Um pouco pensativo, Harry começou.

- Não sei, Snape. Sem pensar muito, eu diria que o ponto fraco do Malfoy é seu orgulho. Ele também se acha um presente divino ao resto da humanidade. Está acostumado a ter todos os desejos realizados. Não aceita muito bem um _não_ como resposta. É muito vaidoso, narcisista, detesta escândalos, bastante preocupado, apesar de atualmente não parecer, com o nome da família. Tem verdadeira obsessão pelo cabelo. Volúvel, irresponsável, preconceituoso. É alérgico a camarão... - Parou ao notar o olhar espantado dos outros. – - O que foi?

- Isso tudo foi pensando rápido? – Snape disse sarcástico.

- Harry, o que você viu mesmo no Malfoy? – Sirius perguntou, não disfarçando a incredulidade.

Apenas deu de ombros. - Não sei. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Severus cortou. - Não, não vem. Mas sua análise _rápida_ já nos deu uma boa base para ação. Além disso, eu acrescentaria a isso a obsessão que ele tem por você, Potter. Só Merlin sabe o porquê.

- Como é que é? Os vapores do laboratório devem estar afetando sua cabeça, Snape. – Harry disse, exasperado.

- Ora, sei que não está muito acostumado a isso, mas pense, Potter. Ele correu atrás de você, aceitou seus termos para o namoro, procurou controlar seus impulsos e mudou bastante o comportamento enquanto vocês namoravam.

- Mas imagino que tudo isso era um plano para me conquistar.

- Que seja. Mas me diz quando você o viu fazer isso por outra pessoa? Sem esperar resposta, Severus continuou – - Nunca. Você foi o único que o recusou e, ainda que seja por mero orgulho, você se tornou uma obsessão para ele, sim.

Sirius, que havia permanecido calado até aquele momento, levantou e começou a andar pela sala, falando: - Concordo com o Sevie. E acho que é exatamente este o ponto fraco que podemos atacar. Simples e letal.

- Como assim, Sirius?

- Fácil. Você só tem de usar o seu poder de sedução para fazer com que essa obsessão de Malfoy aumente.

- Se o plano brilhante é eu dar em cima do Malfoy, é melhor tirar o hipogrifo da chuva. Prefiro me manter o mais afastado possível dele, pois do contrário, corro sério risco de mandar tudo para o espaço e usar um Avada nele.

- Você não acha isso meio clichê, não, Sirius? Além disso, não acho que Potter consiga ser sedutor nem que a vida dele dependa disso.

- Ei, Snape. Que eu saiba ninguém nunca reclamou quando foi seduzido por mim. Se quiser, posso demonstrar. – respondeu com um olhar significativo.

- Só em seus sonhos, Potter.

Antes que continuassem, Sirius disse: - Chega. Se eu não tivesse plena confiança no _meu_ poder de sedução, eu ficaria bastante preocupado com essas constantes discussões de vocês. Para mim, isso parece perigosamente com tensão sexual reprimida. Podemos voltar ao assunto ou desejam que eu saia da sala para que se atraquem?

- Desculpe. Apesar da obviedade da idéia, acho que poderia dar certo. Não precisa ficar com ele, ao contrário. Para fazer com que o interesse dele aumente, terá que se manter mais frio e distante que nunca. – Severus continuou.

- Ei, e se você arrumasse outro namorado?

- Como é que é, Sir?

- Ciúmes, Harry. É clássico e funciona as mil maravilhas. - Sirius disse empolgado.

- É, a idéia não é ruim. Mas eu não quero namorar ninguém no momento.

- Não precisa ser um namoro de verdade.

- E quem me ajudaria, Sir? Os únicos que sabem são vocês e eu realmente não quero ouvir o sermão da Sra Weasley e da Mione, se eu aparecer com um de vocês, por haver destruído um relacionamento - abre aspas - _tão perfeito_ - fecha aspas.

- Eu não estava pensando na gente. Tenho confiança na minha varinha, mas não sou louco de permitir que o Severus finja ser seu namorado.

- Não, definitivamente, a gente não serve. Você precisa de alguém que possa circular com você. Jovem, de preferência bonito, inteligente, simpático, alguém discreto, mas que chame a atenção, que seja de confiança – Snape completou.

- Ei, Sevie. Nós somos tudo isso. - Sirius exibia um ar indignado.

Harry, divertido, disse: - Nem em meu desespero eu poderia dizer que Snape é simpático, Pad.

Severus encarou o namorado com um olhar de poucos amigos. - Devo presumir, uma vez que você disse que _não permitiria_ que eu passasse por namorado do Potter, que você esteja se candidatando ao cargo?

- Claro que não, amor. Eu só estava dizendo que nós temos as qualificações, mas claro que estamos fora do páreo. – aproveitou para beijá-lo e depois continuou: - Não poderia pedir ao Ron, Harry?

- Sirius, eu falei alguém _bonito, discreto_ e _inteligente_. Só isso já descartaria o Weasley.

_O amor tá me seguindo, me botando na parede  
E agora não tem jeito eu vou acelerar  
Eu vou chegar com tudo, vou te pegar de jeito  
Você não vai ter tempo nem pra respirar_

- Acho que o Severus tem razão, Sir. Além do mais, não quero contar para ele. Não desejo que ele fique me dizendo a todo o momento o quanto fui idiota por confiar no Malfoy.

- Eu pensei nele mais por ser um Weasley. Malfoy tem verdadeira aversão a eles.

- Poderia ser o Bill Weasley. – Harry disse e continuou ao ver o olhar pasmado dos dois. - Bem, ele atende muito bem aos quesitos de charme e beleza. E é de confiança.

- Só fiquei surpreso pela rápida associação que fez.

- Eu acho que ele seria uma boa escolha. É discreto e também extrovertido. Severus ponderou.

- Mas como iria convencê-lo a me ajudar?

- Vamos pensar em um jeito. Todos concordam que seja ele? – com a anuência dos três, Severus continuou – - Vamos convidá-lo para almoçar aqui amanhã.

- Já?

- Nós não temos tempo a perder, Harry. Não se esqueça que a doninha continua a solta.

- Certo, mas amanhã não será possível. É almoço de família e, para ele conseguir escapar, acabará contando a verdade.

- Então, ele vem jantar conosco hoje à noite. Está decidido. – Sirius disse, já se erguendo. Escreveu um bilhete rápido que mostrou aos dois e saiu para mandar uma coruja para Bill. - Pronto. Agora, é só aguardar a resposta.

- Então, vamos trabalhar.

Mais tarde, quando os três estavam saindo para o almoço, uma coruja entrou na loja, pousando em frente a Sirius, que rapidamente pegou a carta. Quando terminou de ler, exibia um sorriso satisfeito e estendeu o bilhete a Harry.

'_Olá, Sirius._

_Estou bem, obrigado. Não tenho nenhum compromisso para hoje e será um prazer jantar com vocês. Quem resiste a essa lasanha? Mande lembranças ao Snape. Chego por volta de 18:00 h._

_Até,_

Bill' 

Tanto Sirius quanto Severus sorriam. Harry talvez conseguisse sorrir mais tarde, bem mais tarde, porque no momento, só tinha uma sensação de pânico ao tentar imaginar como faria para convencer Bill a namorá-lo.

--------------X--------------

_Eu já gritei , eu me arrisquei,  
Eu me queimei, eu fiz de tudo  
Eu me pus no seu lugar,  
E se você não responder não fico mais nenhum segundo  
Nada vai me segurar_

Com alívio, Harry acompanhou a última cliente até a porta, o dia tinha sido muito corrido. Havia muitas entregas, muitos clientes. Para piorar, Sirius havia saído no meio da tarde para fazer algumas compras para o jantar e Severus simplesmente sumiu.

Fechou a loja e correu para casa. Entrou e foi direto para a cozinha. A frase que ia dizer morreu em sua boca ao ver Bill confortavelmente instalado junto ao balcão.

- Harry. Então, você é a surpresa que Sirius falou.

- Oi, Bill. É imagino que sou. Como vai? - Não pôde deixar de notar o olhar que o outro lhe deu, então, lembrou-se como estava vestido.

- Bem e você? Gostei do novo visual.

Harry ficou mais constrangido. Usava as roupas de rapaz rebelde, mas a calça de hoje era muito mais justa. - Estou bem. Obrigado. Você também não está mal.

O que era mais a pura verdade. Bill se vestia de forma simples, mas o efeito final era ótimo: usava suas inseparáveis botas de couro de dragão, calça _jeans_ e uma camisa branca. Só naquele momento notou Snape que lhe deu um olhar que dizia claramente _'espero que saiba fazer melhor que isso'_.

- Vou subir para tomar um banho. Daqui a pouco volto.

Procurou relaxar e se aprontar o mais rápido possível. Desceu para encontrar os três e logo estavam numa animada conversa.

Em determinado momento, Bill falou: - Engraçado, pensei que você estivesse viajando com Malfoy.

- E por que acharia isso?

- Ahn, por que vocês são namorados e sumiram ao mesmo tempo?

- Draco sumiu? - Severus interrompeu.

- Sim, não o vemos desde que Harry saiu de férias. Pensamos que estivessem juntos.

- Não estamos. Nós terminamos.

- Não me surpreendo. Você até namoraram bastante tempo.

- Parece que só eu não achava que éramos incompatíveis. - Harry disse desgostoso.

- Não é questão de compatibilidade. Vocês até formavam um casal legal. Mas eu nunca entendi muito bem o namoro de vocês.

- Como assim?

- Ah, o Ron e a Mione são legais e tudo, mas se você fosse meu namorado e eles ficassem naquela marcação toda, Fred e George teriam ganhado duas novas cobaias há muito tempo.

Até Severus riu e logo mudaram de assunto, falando das gemealidades Weasley. Na hora da sobremesa, Sirius arrastou Severus para a cozinha e Harry viu-se a sós com Bill, sem saber o que dizer. Estavam sentados lado a lado no mesmo sofá – Padfoot praticamente o havia empurrado nele.

- Então, você e Draco terminaram. É por isso que fugiu da gente?

- Eu não fugi de vocês. Apenas, precisava de um tempo longe.

- Entendo.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio, Harry resolveu esclarecer de uma vez: - E você, Bill, ainda está namorando? O outro pareceu um pouco surpreendido e respondeu que não. Ficaram novamente em silêncio. Bill parecia perdido em seus pensamentos. E Harry se sentia cada vez mais angustiado sem saber o que dizer, como dizer.

_Não vou ficar marcando passo,  
Eu já tô largando tudo, caindo fora  
Nada mais me prende aqui nesse lugar  
_

Foi naquele momento que Sirius entrou, acompanhado por Snape, trazendo uma bandeja com doces, dizendo: - E então, Harry, já convenceu Bill a namorar você?

- _Black_, a palavra sutileza consta de seu vocabulário? - Severus disse irritado. Os três ouviram, com surpresa, a gargalhada do ruivo.

- Eu estava tentando imaginar o que estava acontecendo aqui, mas jamais pensaria nisso. Que tal me contarem a história toda?

Harry olhou para o casal, desolado. Em poucas palavras, colocou Bill a par de tudo. Foi interrompido algumas vezes pelo ruivo que ficou revoltado com o ocorrido, sendo apoiado por Sirius nas observações que fazia, mas Severus intervinha e ele podia retomar a narrativa. Quando acabou, sentiu-se mais aliviado. Observou o ruivo colocar um bombom de menta na boca e parecer pensar por uns instantes.

- E você quer que eu passe por seu namorado?

- Sim.

- Eu topo.

Bill e Harry começaram a rir quando Sirius gritou 'yes', transformando- se logo em seguida no cão negro, fazendo festa pela sala. Snape revirou os olhos, parecendo ultrajado com a indignidade do namorado, ainda mais quando este pulou no seu colo e começou a lamber seu rosto.

Voltou-se para Bill, que ainda sorria, quando este falou: - Então, agora, oficialmente somos namorados?

Harry retribuiu o sorriso e respondeu: - Parece que sim. E estendeu a mão para o outro apertar.

- Ótimo. Bill respondeu, apertou sua mão e, em seguida, o puxou contra ele.

Harry ficou tão surpreso, que apenas se deu conta do que acontecia quando sentiu a língua com um delicioso sabor de chocolate e menta invadindo sua boca. '_Estava sendo beijado por Bill Weasley e, céus, como era bom!'_

_Tô mudando o meu destino  
Joguei fora o que não presta  
Agora eu quero mesmo e vou enlouquecer  
É hora da virada partir pro tudo ou nada  
Eu não tô com nem um tempo pra perder..._

* * *

_Comentários:_

A música é _É hora da virada, _da_ Ana Carolina_.

Eu prometi um capítulo maior da última vez e não deu, então, estou postando mais cedo. Espero que tenham gostado!

Obrigada pelas reviews: Kirina Malfoy, Kaolla Chan, watashinomori, Dark Wolf 03, Marck Evans, milanesa, Serim, Dany Ceres, Amy Lupin, Hanna Potter. E no LJ, Nicolle Snape, Magalud, Serena Fairy, Kero Sama, Mel Arwen e Paula Lírio!

Reviews, por favor 'olhinhos de cachorrinho abandonado'. E boa semana.


	8. Vivendo

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são da J.K. Rowling, por mais que eu quisesse o Draco e o Bill só para mim. Então, só me resta ir me divertindo com eles, sem ganhar nada com isso.

Obrigada Amanda Saitou!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo VIII - Vivendo**

_Oh, yeah!  
Alright  
I don't care 'bout the way that you're treatin' me  
And I ain't cryin' about the love I been payin' for  
No I ain't bitchin' 'bout the things you been puttin' down  
Yeah, in my street_

_Oh! I ain't goin' around sayin' things about you  
Lord, I can't repeat_

Antes que pudesse reagir, o beijo já havia terminado. Bill exibia um sorriso travesso. Harry levou apenas alguns minutos para tomar uma atitude. Dessa vez, foi ele quem puxou Bill. Sem se fazer de rogado, o outro reagiu com entusiasmo, prendendo seu corpo num abraço apertado. Os lábios de Bill eram macios, cheios, saborosos. Ficaram num jogo de línguas que se enroscavam, provocadoras, mordidas nos lábios, até que precisaram se separar para respirar.

Ainda abraçados, encararam-se e Harry disse, brincalhão:- Eu precisava mostrar que sabia fazer melhor que aquilo.

Bill sorriu e respondeu provocador:- É, sem dúvida foi bem melhor, mas eu não me incomodo em fazer mais alguns testes antes de chegar a uma opinião definitiva.

- Com prazer. – Já estavam se aproximando para mais um beijo quando ouviram o som de um pigarro.

Olharam juntos para o lado e não puderam deixar de rir. Sirius estava no colo de Severus – provavelmente havia voltado ao normal quando lambia o rosto dele – e exibia um olhar estarrecido. Severus tinha um ar zombeteiro e foi logo dizendo:- Folgo em saber que não terão problemas para se entenderem. – deu um empurrão de leve em Sirius e esse pareceu sair do transe que estava–- fiquem a vontade. Nós vamos subir. Vamos. Saiu puxando Sirius que ainda não havia dito nada.

Bill e Harry se olharam e deram de ombros.- Onde estávamos mesmo?

- Deixa eu ver...ah, sim. Nos testes.

_Hey, it ain't gonna change overnight, no  
And it ain't goin' away without a fight, no!_

Quando iam se beijar novamente, Sirius entrou desabalado pela sala. Snape veio andando lentamente, logo atrás parecendo um pouco irritado.

- Mas o que foi isso?

Harry olhou o padrinho com evidente surpresa:- Isso o que?

- E aquela história de 'eu não quero namorar'? Que tudo não passaria de brincadeira? Eu estava preocupado, achando que você estava inconsolável por causa da ratazana loira. Virou-se para Bill, apontando um dedo, acusador:- E você, se aproveitando da fragilidade dele!

Antes que Bill ou Harry pensassem no que responder, Severus falou com dureza.- Sirius, você está se ouvindo? Você deveria estar contente por eles se darem bem. Por não precisarem fingir em tudo. Além disso, eles precisam parecer convincentes juntos, não é? Mas acho que você nem pensou nisso, afinal, o _ciúme_ não permitiria. Por acaso, tinha esperanças que Bill recusasse e você fosse a opção? – o olhar que exibia ao dizer a última frase era assustador. Saiu da sala, rodopiando as vestes, deu uma olhada na direção de Harry e Bill e uma piscadela para eles.

- Sevie, amor, espere. Não é nada disso. Sirius correu atrás do namorado e deixou os dois sozinhos. Caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu nunca pensei que o Snape fosse tão teatral.

- Ele pode ser maquiavélico, quando quer. Ainda bem, porque Sir pode ser irracional, às vezes.

Bill o estreitou mais em seus braços.- Será que eles voltam?

- Duvido. Sir precisará de muitas horas para conseguir o perdão de Severus. Por que? - não pôde evitar o tom insinuante.

- Acho que podemos continuar de onde fomos interrompidos, então.

A única resposta de Harry foi se aproximar e iniciar uma nova série de beijos.

--------------X--------------

_Now I ain't sayin' that I'm never gonna beg you  
Oh, baby come back  
Right now baby, I don't really wanna see your face  
Yeah, and that's a fact_

Harry estava terminando de fazer o almoço quando os dois entraram na cozinha. Cumprimentaram-se, Sirius se jogando em uma cadeira e Snape pegando o jornal para ler.

- E então, ficou tudo resolvido com Bill? – o olhar de Sirius era especulativo.

Harry nem tentou evitar o sorriso.- Sim, perfeitamente acertado. Ele deve passar aqui mais tarde, para sairmos.

Snape dobrou o jornal, deu um olhar de advertência para o namorado.- Agora, Sirius, que tal nos contar o que fez com Draco?

Sirius engasgou com o suco que estava tomando.- E como eu vou saber o que aconteceu com a doninha?

A expressão dele não convenceu nem a Harry, que se aproximou.- O que fez, Pad?

- Nada demais.

- Nada demais? Meu afilhado não é visto há pelo menos uma semana. Então, é melhor dizer algo melhor que '_nada demais_'.

- Mas não foi nada demais mesmo! Eu apenas quis garantir que ele não ficaria _galinhando_ enquanto o Harry estivesse aqui.

Com a voz carregada de perplexidade, Harry perguntou:- Você não cortou...?

- Não. Claro que não. Eu jamais encostaria no... Que nojo! Foi um feitiço. – continuou, em seguida, antecipando as perguntas que receberia –- Você deve se lembrar, Sevie. Ele altera as características físicas da pessoa. Primeiro, o cabelo. A medida que tentam retirá-lo, ele vai agindo.

- Sim, Black. Eu me lembro. Felizmente, só fiquei uma semana com os cabelos vermelho e dourado. Já alguns membros da minha casa não tiveram a mesma sorte. Teve um que ficou azulado e ganhou barbatanas.

Sirius começou a rir, mas parou quando viu o olhar assassino de Severus.- Você fica lindo de vermelho.

- Isso não vem ao caso. Como e quando fez isso?

Sirius explicou como entrou enquanto Malfoy dormia, lançado o feitiço logo depois que o namorado tinha voltado a casa de Harry no último domingo.

Você não devia ter feito isso com Draco.

Sirius deu de ombros.- Ele merecia muito mais. Bem, eu duvido que ele ponha os pés para fora de casa enquanto o feitiço não terminar.

- Ele pode vir pedir minha ajuda, já pensou nisso?

- Ah, Sevie, Você é muito chato. Não sabe apreciar uma boa brincadeira. Por isso, queria falar com o Monny...

Harry soube na mesma hora que Sirius tinha dito uma besteira ao ver os olhos de Snape se estreitarem. Baixou o fogo das panelas, colocando um feitiço para impedir que a comida queimasse e foi logo dizendo;- Vou pegar algumas coisas na horta. E, praticamente, fugiu da cozinha, só a tempo de ver Snape se levantando e caminhado em direção a Sirius.

Quando estava a salvo do lado de fora, começou a rir, imaginando como Malfoy ficaria, porque tinha absoluta certeza que ele tentaria retirar, a todo custo, o feitiço do cabelo.

--------------X--------------

_Oh, I know honey all I know is what I'm feelin' inside  
Right now baby I'm alone and I'm swallowing  
Lord, a lot a' pride _

And it ain't gonna change overnight, no  
And it ain't goin' away without a fight  
Yeah!

Estava meio dormindo no sofá, quando Sirius entrou, agitado, na sala.- Ei, Harry. Levanta. Nós vamos sair. Vamos as compras.

- Compras? Ah, não, Sir. Nem pensar.

- Harry, você poderia me explicar como pretende conquistar Malfoy usando suas roupas normais?

- Bem, Bill gostou bastante de como eu estava vestido. – o tom de diversão só aumentou ao notar o ar de desagrado de Sirius.

– Aquele é um tarado, não conta. Seria bom se lembrar que as roupas que estava usando fui _eu_ quem comprei.

- Não entendo qual o problema com minhas roupas.

- Tá vendo? Você realmente precisa de ajuda. Nem percebe que você...

Sirius foi interrompido por Severus, que sequer ergueu os olhos do livro que lia:- Não tem o menor estilo, não tem uma peça que você mesmo comprou que não seja uns 3 números maior, além de totalmente antiquadas. Seu senso estético é nulo e, para finalizar, você faria um favor as outras pessoas se queimasse esses trapos que normalmente usa.

- Muito engraçado vindo de um cara que desde os 15 anos usa o mesmo tipo de roupa, Snape.

- Calma, gente. Eu só ia dizer que você se veste mal, mas não posso discordar do Sevie. Por isso, você precisa de nossa ajuda. Anda, levanta. Mas se você não tiver a fim, eu posso ir e comprar de acordo com meu gosto.

Harry pulou do sofá na mesma hora ao se lembrar do _gosto _de Sirius, ainda tinha guardado – no fundo do armário – uma calça que ele havia achado que ficaria _ótima_ em Harry.- Pronto. Podemos ir.

- Eu vou com vocês.

- Quê? Tanto Sirius quanto Harry disseram, surpresos.

- Eu acredito que a intenção seja dar um pouco de estilo e classe a Potter. Então, é melhor que eu vá junto para que você não o transforme em algum projeto de motoqueiro ou coisa que o valha.

- Ei, eu só ia sugerir uma ou duas peças de couro. Sabe, Harry,tem uma loja ótima, a_ Magia do Couro_ que ...

- Eu sabia que tinha algo suspeito nesse oferecimento. Então, você estava pensando em visitar aquele antro? – a voz de Snape foi cortante.

Harry se dirigiu até o cesto de revistas e pegou umas duas sobre quadribol para ler enquanto esperava as já previsíveis discussões. '_Será uma longa tarde_.'

--------------X--------------

_Livin' with the aftershock  
I said, My, my, my  
Well I never thought she'd walk  
But now I'm livin' with the aftershock  
And it ain't gonna change  
It ain't goin' away, no_

As semanas seguintes passaram voando. Adorava o trabalho na loja e estar com Severus e Sirius.

Conviver com Snape era um exercício diário de inteligência e criatividade. Era divertidíssimo o modo como replicavam os comentários um do outro.

Sirius e Snape também viviam discutindo, mas tinha quase certeza que aquilo era uma tática slytherin para obrigar seu padrinho a se desdobrar para se redimir. Quando os dois começavam a discutir, dava logo um jeito de sair de fininho. A maior briga que o casal teve foi após Severus visitar Draco e constatar o resultado do feitiço de Sirius. Ele, Harry e Bill tiveram uma crise de riso tão grande que Severus os azarou. Antes que a coisa piorasse para seu lado, ele e Bill foram passar uns dias na praia.

'_Bill_...' Ele havia voltado várias vezes. Fechou os olhos e sorriu, lembrando do ruivo e seu gostinho de chocolate e menta.

As férias haviam chegado ao fim e estava na hora de voltar à vida _normal_. E já ia começar com uma prova de fogo, Severus havia descoberto aonde Draco iria e resolveram colocar os planos em andamento. Verificou o visual, ajeitou o cabelo, respirou fundo e saiu do quarto, para se encontrar com Bill na festa.

* * *

Comentários:

A música é _Aftershock,_do _Van Halen._

Obrigada pelas reviews 'Ivi saltitante': TEREZINHA-FLEUR, Athena Sagara, Amy Lupin, Polarres, Pipe, DW03 (não entendi seu review..rsssss), Kaolla Chan, milanesa, Bela - chan, Hermione Seixas, Hanna Snape, watashinomori, Serim, Kirina Malfoy. No LJ, Magalud, Marck Evans, Paula Lírio, Chris Ann Waters, Nicolle Snape.

Participem da Campanha 'Faça uma Ivi Feliz'. Basta clicar ali ao lado e deixar uma review. Seu comentário não custa nada e é fundamental para o sucesso da campanha. Rssssss

Obrigada, beijos e uma excelente semana a todos.


	9. Correspondência

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são da J.K. Rowling e associados. Eu só sigo me divertindo com eles.

Obrigada a Paula Lírio por betar para mim. Excelente trabalho, ranei.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo IX - Correspondência**

_6 AM the clock is ringing,  
I need to spend an hour snoozing  
cause I dont think I'm gonna make it  
I punch in, i'm still sleeping  
_

Draco acordou e se espreguiçou lentamente. Apesar do desejo de permanecer deitado, seu relógio indicava que já passava do meio dia. Planejava encontrar com uma antiga transa e, a menos que quisesse aparecer com o rosto todo amassado, seria melhor se levantar. Dirigiu-se ao banheiro para um banho rápido.

No chuveiro, quando foi lavar o cabelo, notou algo diferente. Saiu apressado em direção ao espelho e tanto ele quanto sua imagem gritaram de surpresa ao ver o que havia refletido. Seu cabelo lindo, loiro e perfeitamente liso estava completamente anil e crespo.

'_Controle-se, Draco.'_, pensou.Procurou respirar calmamente, mas ao olhar novamente para seu reflexo, desistiu.

Ao tentar um Finite Incantatem, seu cabelo se tornou azul celeste. A partir daí, tentou uma série de feitiços e poções, mas só conseguia piorar a situação.

'_Será que o elfo maldito me deu alguma coisa para tomar?'_

Quase esfolou o elfo doméstico, tentando arrancar uma confissão dele, mas desistiu quando viu que a criatura realmente parecia inocente.

Chamou um medibruxo, mas foi inútil, ele não conhecia nenhuma doença, feitiço ou poção que pudesse causar aquele efeito. Depois que o médico indicou uma solução que fracassou, fazendo com que ficasse mais gordo que um porco, dispensou-o debaixo de inúmeras azarações.

'_Isso deve ser passageiro.'_

Não quis pedir ajuda ao pai ou ao padrinho, seria humilhante demais. Resolveu dar mais uns dias e ver o que acontecia. Depois de duas horas, havia quebrado todos os espelhos da casa, estragado duas de suas melhores roupas – que agora já não serviam mais nele – e expulsado o elfo de volta a Mansão Malfoy.

Passaram-se três dias e Draco se sentia horrível. Estava pesado, inchado, seu cabelo... nem queria saber como estava seu cabelo. Outro elfo veio substituir o anterior, mas Draco não saía mais do quarto. Recebeu várias corujas do pai exigindo a sua presença, mas simplesmente as ignorou.

Tentava não pensar onde Potter estaria. Estava em conjecturas sobre o paradeiro do namorado quando uma coruja bateu na janela de seu quarto. Ia ignorá-la, mas a cor branca atraiu sua atenção. _'A carta de Potter.'_, pensou. A coruja lhe entregou a correspondência e rapidamente, foi embora. Estranhou. '_Potter não deseja saber minha resposta? Será que ele já retornou?' _Abriu com cuidado o envelope e começou a ler.

'_Malfoy,_

_Estou lhe escrevendo, conforme prometido. Espero que Snape tenha te explicado os motivos de minha súbita partida. Felizmente, foi apenas um alarme falso e a ação de artes das trevas não passou de uma brincadeira de crianças. No entanto, aproveitei que o Ministério espalhou que eu havia tirado férias, para assim fazê-lo._

_Eu gostaria que tivéssemos conversado antes de minha viagem, mas não foi possível. Hoje, sei que foi melhor assim. Nós, provavelmente, teríamos feito as pazes e, sinceramente, não é isso que quero. Durante esse tempo que estivemos juntos, acredito que atingimos uma certa intimidade e confiança um no outro, por isso poderei ser sincero e franco, expondo os reais motivos para estarmos rompendo, definitivamente, para não continuar nos iludindo e, com isso, só prolongando essa situação insustentável._

_Você é um cara legal, mas o tipo de namoro que temos não me interessa. Nossa relação é chata, sem graça, careta. Eu sou jovem e pretendo me divertir antes de me envolver em um relacionamento assim. Sei que concordará comigo. Eu me interessei por um Draco Malfoy e me peguei namorando um outro bem diferente. Não digo que a culpa é sua, mas é minha também. Afinal, eu poderia ter tentado te levar para a cama, não é? Bem, isso não vem mais ao caso._

_Costumo terminar meus relacionamentos pessoalmente, mas acho que dessa vez, por carta, será menos embaraçoso e constrangedor para todos. Também não achei justo que você acreditasse que ainda somos namorados – e se comportasse como tal – quando eu mesmo não pretendo agir assim durante minhas férias._

_Sem ressentimentos,_

H. J. Potter' 

Quando Draco terminou de ler a carta, qualquer sentimento de euforia pelas notícias do outro tinha sido rapidamente substituído por uma raiva cega. _'Como aquele filho de sangue ruim tinha a audácia de terminar com ele? Quem ele pensava que era? Não tinha tido nem mesmo a decência de aparecer e dizer pessoalmente, foi por carta. Como se ele, um Malfoy, fosse um qualquer. Ah, mas isso não ia ficar assim, Potter ia pagar caro. Ia fazer com que ele engolisse cada uma daquelas palavras.'_

Apesar da fúria que sentia, procurou se controlar e pensar racionalmente. Ele não era um Gryffindor estúpido que perdia a cabeça por qualquer motivo, era um Slytherin. E vinganças eram sua especialidade.

Releu a carta. Achava a relação deles muito mais que careta e chata, era tediosa. Não podia acreditar que Potter também achasse isso e ficasse agindo como uma virgem puritana. Procurou se lembrar das vezes que estiveram juntos e, surpreso, percebeu que quem sempre havia dado um basta nos amassos não era Potter, mas sim o próprio Draco.

'_Será que fiquei tão empolgado com a conquista que não notei os sinais que Potter queria transar?' _Não podia acreditar naquilo. Leu novamente as últimas frases, a compreensão finalmente o atingindo. '_Potter pretende ficar com outra pessoa durante as férias.'_

A simples idéia de alguém desfrutando algo que ele mesmo havia batalhado tanto e não conseguido, era insuportável. _'Pelo visto ele não é tão inocente quanto eu imaginava.'_

Pensou durante um tempo. Não sabia onde Potter estava e, mesmo que soubesse, jamais iria procurá-lo. Mas por outro lado, se ele não era tão inocente assim, havia a possibilidade de vir à procura de Draco quando voltasse. Iria resolver aquele pequeno contratempo com sua aparência pelo qual estava passando e quando Potter viesse atrás dele, estaria preparado.

_Yesterday was the worst day ever,  
and tomorrow won't be better,  
It's history repeating (on and on..)  
summer plans are gone for ever,  
I'd trade them in for dishpan water,  
and everyday is never ending,  
I need to work Im always spending,_

Procurou outro medibruxo e, pelo olhar horrorizado que ele lançou depois que Draco tomou a poção, quase foi morto ao modo trouxa mesmo. Só saiu vivo porque o ex- Slytherin ficou paralisado quando viu o tamanho das próprias mãos: imensas, mal se distinguia um dedo do outro,e a cor que estavam – roxo berrante.

Resolveu recorrer à única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo naquela situação. Por culpa de seu orgulho, havia passado a pior semana da sua vida. Tinha certeza que Severus faria alguma coisa e logo estaria restituída a sua condição normal.

Na segunda-feira, exatamente uma semana após o início daquele suplício, mandou uma coruja a Severus. Seu padrinho chegou no finalzinho da tarde. Antes de recebê-lo, Draco resolveu verificar a própria aparência. Não tinha nenhuma roupa que servisse mais, passava os dias com um robe no qual tinha feito um feitiço para aumentar. Pediu ao elfo que providenciasse um espelho e, com muita cautela, aproximou-se para ver como estava. Conteve a custo, o grito angustiado. '_Estou monstruoso, medonho_. _Estou imenso. Meu cabelo. Pareço um hipopótamo roxo usando uma peruca black power verde fosforescente.'_

Não poderia fazer nada para melhorar sua imagem, portanto, quando Severus chegou, mandou o elfo levá-lo até seu quarto. Observou a expressão de choque que o padrinho não conseguiu esconder.

- Draco, o que aconteceu com você?

- Não sei, Severus. Não faço a menor idéia. Já chamei dois medibruxos, mas os incompetentes só pioraram minha situação. Você já viu algo assim?

– Já. Mas não há nada que possa fazer por você. É um feitiço meio incomum. Algumas pessoas acreditam que é engraçado usá-lo. – ele disse a última frase quase como um rosnado, continuou – Infelizmente, você terá que esperar o efeito passar.

– Mas eu não posso ficar assim. Quanto tempo mais eu terei que agüentar isso? – Draco estava furioso.

– Eu diria algo em torno de um mês.

– Um mês? Como vou ficar sem sair de casa por todo esse tempo? Não posso continuar evitando Lucius.

Severus permaneceu algumas horas conversando com ele. Por fim, contatou Lucius para que estivesse com Draco quando ele viesse.

Draco suportou o sermão do pai em silêncio, nada havia que pudesse fazer. Severus ajudou a minimizar a fúria de Lucius. Sabia que se não fosse a presença do padrinho, a reação do outro teria sido muito pior. Quando acreditou que havia terminado, Lucius falou, com numa voz gelada, perfeitamente controlada:

- Eu estou farto de sua irresponsabilidade, Draco. Se você acha que vai continuar envergonhando o nome da família, está muito enganado.

– Lucius, eu não sou uma criança para ser tratado desse jeito. O que aconteceu não foi minha culpa. – A voz de Draco era tão controlada quanto a do pai.

– Você tem razão, Draco. Não é mais criança porque, se fosse, eu saberia exatamente como corrigi-lo. Mas se deseja ser tratado como adulto, haja como tal. – Lucius ficou calado por uns minutos, antes de dizer: O que está precisando é de deveres. Quer ser respeitado e não tratado como o rapaz mimado que se tornou? Pois bem. Enquanto não mudar de atitude, não receberá mais um nuque meu.

– Eu sou seu único filho. Você não me deserdaria. Não iria permitir que seus bens fossem parar nas mãos dos abutres da família. – sua voz soou mais arrogante que o recomendável, ele se deu conta assim que acabou de falar.

– Não? E poderia me mostrar qual é a diferença entre você e eles? Não faz absolutamente nada para merecer usar o nome Malfoy. – Lucius continuou, sem tréguas. – Mas, provavelmente, eu não o deserdaria. No entanto, se você quiser ver a cor dos meus galeões, terá que trabalhar para ganhá-los. Começando a partir de agora. Do contrário, vai ter que esperar minha morte para colocar as mãos neles.

Draco olhou horrorizado para o padrinho, que havia passado a maior parte do tempo em silêncio, buscando por apoio. Mas percebeu que ele concordava com a decisão de Lucius.

- Pai, eu não posso sair na rua desse jeito.

- Nem eu desejo que saía. Tudo que me faltava era uma foto sua, neste estado, parar nos jornais. Eu irei enviar um material para que vá se inteirando dos negócios da família. E espero receber relatórios diários. Caso tenha dúvidas pertinentes, eu virei esclarecê-las. Assim que o efeito do feitiço passar, você passará a me acompanhar.

Draco se sentia derrotado. Tudo o que não queria agora, era ter que trabalhar. Mas, pelo tom do pai, percebeu que, no momento, não tinha alternativa. _'Talvez consiga a ajuda da mãe. Ou ele desista.'_

- Certo, Lucius.

- Excelente. Enviarei os documentos amanhã, por volta das 7:00 h. Aconselho que passe a acordar mais cedo, do contrário não conseguirá cumprir suas obrigações. E seu _salário_ será diretamente proporcional a sua produção.

Lucius e Severus trocaram mais algumas palavras enquanto Draco se afundava na poltrona na qual estava. _'Não é possível que minha vida se torne pior que isso.'_

– Eu já vou. Narcissa me aguarda para o jantar. Não gostaria de jantar conosco, Severus?

– Infelizmente, terei de recusar. Já passei muitas horas fora de casa e preciso verificar se a loja continua inteira unicamente sob a responsabilidade de Sirius.

Draco não os acompanhou até a porta. Preferiu se afundar ainda mais na poltrona e tomar um copo de _firewhisky_. Esperava, sinceramente, que aquele resto de mês fosse melhor que estava prometendo.

--------------X--------------

_It's so long,  
I cant go on,  
It's so long,  
I cant go on._

Draco estava sentado próximo a janela, saboreando sua bebida. Ele se sentia esgotado, nunca poderia imaginar que um mês demorasse tanto a passar e pudesse ser tão ruim.

Lucius não estava brincando quando disse que Draco precisaria passar a acordar cedo para dar conta de todo serviço.Nos três primeiros dias, manteve seu ritmo normal e não conseguiu entregar nenhum relatório. Lucius, então, havia mandado um demonstrativo para que pudesse saber quanto receberia ao final do mês. Ficou estarrecido ao ver a miséria com a qual teria de sobrevier. Recorreu a mãe, brigou com o pai, mas este se manteve irredutível. Sem saída, procurou se empenhar e entregar os tais relatórios.

Os cincos primeiros vieram acompanhados somente de duas palavras escritas em vermelho, com a letra do pai: '_Vergonhoso. Refaça_.' Com isso, precisou corrigir os antigos e fazer os novos que Lucius continuava exigindo. Depois de várias tentativas infrutíferas, teve a primeira reunião com ele, que esclareceu suas dúvidas.

Seu _novo_ corpo era um outro motivo de desgaste. Era um desastre ambulante, sentia-se cansado facilmente. Continuava evitando espelhos, não recebia ninguém nem mesmo o padrinho. Dormia cada vez mais tarde e acordava cada vez mais cedo para dar conta de todo o serviço que Lucius mandava.

Na última semana, os efeitos da azaração começaram a passar. Sua pele foi ficando menos roxa, foi ficando mais magro e, finalmente, seu cabelo havia voltado a ficar liso. Isso havia sido há dois dias. Sua aparência – apesar de ter voltado ao normal – era péssima. Tinha profundas olheiras, seu cabelo estava sem vida, havia emagrecido, parecia alguém que tivesse ficado um longo período doente.

Olhou o relógio e verificou que estava atrasado. Ergueu-se e deu uma última olhada no espelho, conferindo se continuava impecável. Não tinha nenhum desejo de sair, mas realmente não tinha escolha. Sem pressa, terminou sua bebida. Saiu para a festa. _'Sinceramente, espero que, finalmente, aconteça alguma coisa boa.'_

_I feel like I'm living the worst day  
I feel like you're gone  
And everyday is the worst day ever  
Everyday is the worst day ever  
is the worst day ever_

* * *

Comentários:

Música: _The Worst Day Ever__, Simple Plan._

Olá, pessoal. Eu esqueci de dizer que antes da festa, teria um capítulo dizendo como o Draco estava. Desculpe, mas no próximo, os dois já se encontram. \o/

Obrigada pelas reviews e por contribuírem para a campanha: Amy Lupin, Bela - Chan, Lyra Belacqua, Dark Wolf, Hanna Snape, Athena Sagara, Lilly W. Malfoy, watashinomori, Serim, Hermione Seixas, Marck Evans, Kirina Malfoy. E, No LJ: Tachel Black, Nicolle Snape, Srta Mizuki, Paula Lírio, Mel Arwen.

Espero que estejam gostando, mas só dá para saber se deixaram reviews, portanto...Please, deixe seu comentário. É sempre bom ter um retorno (bom ou mau).

Beijos, obrigada e uma excelente semana.


	10. Reencontro

Obrigada, Amanda Saitou.

* * *

**Capítulo X - Reencontro**

Harry desceu correndo as escadas e foi até onde Sirius e Severus estavam. Recebeu um olhar avaliador dos dois.

– Vejo que resolveu seguir nosso conselho a respeito da roupa. - A voz de Snape era carregada de ironia.

– Como se vocês tivessem me deixado escolha, escondendo todas as minhas coisas.

– Hoje você precisa estar impecável.– Sirius caminhou até ele, exibindo um olhar crítico. - Harry, e esse cabelo?

– Qual o problema com ele? Está como sempre.

- Isso. É exatamente _esse_ o problema. Depois do corte que o Martin fez, como você conseguiu deixá-lo assim? - Sirius pegou uma bolsa que já estava ao lado deles.

- Ah, eu não fiz nada. Só penteei.

Severus e Sirius trocaram um olhar e o segundo continuou:

- Você precisa de nossa ajuda. Vem, deixa eu dar um jeito nele para você.

- Sir, por favor. – Harry tentou evitar o padrinho, mas foi impossível.

- Potter, você não vai tirar esse brinco? – Severus deu-lhe um olhar reprovador.

- Não, eu gostei dele. Combina com o outro.

- Que outro? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

Recebeu apenas um sorriso de Harry como resposta.

--------------X--------------

Draco estava sentado no bar da boate, olhando com desgosto para sua companhia. _'Será que os sócios do seu pai só tinham esses projetos mal acabados de trasgos como filhas?'_ Lucius praticamente o obrigara a levar Sophie – esse era o nome da coisa – àquela festa. A garota era recém chegada ao país e seu pai queria que ele – Draco – se empenhasse em diverti-la.

Se a mulher ao menos fosse apresentável, não teria problema nenhum quanto a isso. Mas ela estava longe dos padrões Malfoy de qualidade até mesmo nos requisitos mais básicos. Para piorar era uma chata que não largava dele. A chance de conseguir encontrar e sair com alguém interessante dali era menor que zero. _'O que me resta, então?_', pensou, respondendo para ele mesmo. – '_Beber.'_

Enquanto bebericava sua _vodka_, ignorou o papo infindável da coisa e observou ao redor. Seus olhos rapidamente localizaram uma concentração de ruivos. Tentou evitar a careta de desgosto. _'Os pobretões. Sem Potter. Só espero que não me vejam e precise ir falar com eles.'_

Estavam todos ali: os gêmeos, Weasel, Granger, a caçula pervertida e o namorado patético – _'Qual era mesmo o nome dele? Ah, tanto faz.'_ – e Bill, o qual observou criticamente. Usava botas negras – provavelmente couro de dragão – uma calça azul escuro, camisa branca, tudo fabulosamente justo, revelando um corpo bem feito. _'Taí um Weasley que eu pegava.'_

Draco vagou o olhar pelas coxas torneadas e o peito que a camisa marcava quando notou que o outro também o encarava. Deu um de seus sorrisos insinuantes e recebeu outro em retribuição, com um toque de malícia e diversão. Bill ergueu o copo que segurava em cumprimento. _'Talvez a noite não esteja totalmente perdida. Se conseguir levar a coisinha mais cedo para casa...'_

Quando ia retribuir o cumprimento, notou que a atenção de Bill já não estava mais nele. Aborrecido, resolveu verificar o motivo. Parado a porta, estava um rapaz realmente atraente. Estreitou de leve os olhos tentando descobrir o que o desconhecido tinha de tão familiar, quando o viu sorrir. E, então, soube.

Potter havia chegado.

Sentiu a boca secar enquanto via ele caminhando, com segurança, em direção a corja que chamava de amigos. Agora, Draco estava próximo o suficiente para reparar em todos os detalhes na aparência de Potter: sapato e calça pretos, uma blusa de cor escura – provavelmente verde – o brinco de argola prateado, o cabelo no qual ele tinha aplicado algum tipo de gel para dar direção e estilo as mechas normalmente desgrenhadas. O efeito era simplesmente a perfeição. Ele exibia um sorriso arrasador. _'Está delicioso.'_

Viu os amigos dele se levantarem e serem abraçados, a conversa rápida com cada um. Então, foi a vez de Bill. Sentiu que franzia a testa ao ver o olhar predador que o rapaz lançava ao moreno. Os dois pararam um em frente ao outro e o sorriso de Potter, que antes era alegre e amigável, modificou-se para um sensual e provocador. Não conseguiu desviar os olhos quando notou as mãos de Potter deslizarem como uma carícia pela cintura de Bill, que, por sua vez, envolveu o outro em seus braços. Os corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente e, então, aconteceu. _'Os dois estão se beijando.'_

Quase quebrou o copo que segurava de tanta raiva. _'Quando era meu namorado, não permitia sequer que eu pegasse em sua mão em público. Agora, com esse tipinho fica se esfregando desse jeito?'_

Quase estuporou a coisinha quando ela colocou a mão pegajosa em seu braço, perguntando se estava bem. _'Claro que não estava bem. Potter era meu. E beijava aquele pobretão sem graça há pelo menos 10 minutos.' _Mas claro que não disse nada daquilo para ela. Talvez dissesse se, com isso, conseguisse que ela calasse a boca. Mas na dúvida, achou melhor dar uma desculpa de praxe.

Logo, ela voltou à ladainha sem fim e ele pôde se concentrar no casal a sua frente. Ver os cochichos, as mordidas, as mãos assanhadas de Bill que estavam perto demais do traseiro do _seu_ namorado - '_ex- namorado._' Uma vozinha irritante em sua cabeça, que lembrava estranhamente a de Pansy, o lembrou.

Reparou o modo como Potter bebia do mesmo copo de Bill, as risadas. Ficaram bastante tempo conversando até que os _amiguinhos_ dele se levantaram para dançar. Observou Potter de perfil e sentiu um frio no estômago quando ele passou a língua, umedecendo os lábios, antes de começar uma nova sessão de amassos com Bill.

'_Bill uma ova. Desde quando tratava os rivais pelo primeiro nome_?' Porque depois que aquele ser ousou encostar em algo que lhe pertencia, ele havia se tornado o inimigo. '_Seria Weasley ou, no máximo, ruivo sem graça._' A vozinha voltou a se pronunciar. '_Ora, mas não era você mesmo quem estava reparando nas qualidades do ruivinho há pouquíssimos minutos atrás_?' Resolveu ignorar aquela voz.

Estava em sérias dúvidas entre lançar um _estupefaça _ou um_ cruciatus_, quando Weasel voltou e interrompeu os dois. Seria até capaz de agradecer ao pobretão por isso.

Para sua surpresa, o ruivo sem graça levantou e saiu puxando Potter. '_Se forem em direção ao banheiro, vou atrás e acabo com a festa deles.'_ Mas o Weasley apenas o levou para a pista de dança. Deu um sorrisinho debochado. _'Não sabe que Potter não dança?'_

Infelizmente, constatou que estava errado. Potter dançava e bem. '_Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de dança.'_ O casal se movimentava sensualmente, muito próximo, cantando a música. Ocasionalmente, beijavam-se. O modo como se tocavam demonstrava familiaridade. _'Será que Potter tinha terminado o namoro por causa do Weasley? Será que os dois já estavam saindo antes que terminassem?' _Independente da resposta, era evidente que não era primeira vez que eles ficavam juntos.

--------------X--------------

_Yeah..._

_Uh huh_

_So seductive_

Harry ria. – Bill, para onde está me levando?

– Eu adoraria carregá-lo para o banheiro mais próximo, mas estou apenas te levando para dançarmos um pouco.

– Sabe que não gosto de dançar.

– Não? Mas nós nos divertimos tanto na praia. Quem te visse lá, jamais diria isso.

– Mas lá nós estávamos...

– Sozinhos? E isso faz diferença? - Ante a resposta afirmativa do outro, Bill continuou. – Você se preocupa demais com o que os outros vão pensar. Tem de aproveitar mais sem se importar com a opinião alheia. Está com medo de parecer ridículo?

Biil se aproximou, quase se encostando no corpo do outro. – Você não foi, não é e jamais será ridículo, Harry.

Os dois se beijaram. Estavam parados no meio da pista de dança. Harry não pôde deixar de provocar Bill. – Talvez eu precise de mais algumas aulas.

Recebeu um sorriso _sexy_ em retribuição.

– Com prazer. Vamos. Estão tocando a nossa música.

Harry prestou atenção na letra da música e começou a rir.

_I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple_

_If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho_

_In the hotel or in the back of the rental_

_On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into_

_I Got dat magic stick, I'm the love doctor_

– _Essa_ é a nossa música? Muito romântica e inocente. – Harry comentou, divertido.

– Se você quisesse romance e inocência, acho que teria pedido ajuda a outro. - Bill sorriu, começando a dançar.

Harry começou a se movimentar ao ritmo da música, ainda um pouco tenso, colocando os braços acima da cabeça. Bill, então, encostou o corpo no dele, segurando com uma das mãos as suas, encarando-o nos olhos e cantando a música para ele.

Harry entregou-se a dança, concentrando-se unicamente em seu parceiro. Bill, sempre o olhando, o beijava de leve, provocador ou cantava – com os lábios encostados em sua orelha – alguma parte da música que ele achasse mais interessante. Com a mão livre, o ruivo fazia carinhos ocasionais em suas costas ou peito.

_I take you to the candy shop_

_I'll let you lick the lollypop..._

Ficaram nesse jogo de provocação mútua durante um tempo, esquecendo-se das pessoas ao redor, apenas curtindo e aproveitando a noite.

_what we do (what we do)_

_And where we do (and where we do)_

_The things we do (things we do)_

_Are just between me and you (oh yeah)_

--------------X--------------

Depois de algum tempo, Weasley e Potter voltaram a se sentar. Como Sophie tinha ido ao banheiro, Draco resolveu que era hora de cumprimentar o _novo_ casal.

Aproximou-se lentamente, esperando que parassem de se beijar antes que chegasse, mas parecia ser impossível que isso acontecesse tão cedo. Parou estrategicamente ao lado de Potter e recorrendo a toda sua boa educação, cumprimentou as outras pessoas da mesa.

Com exceção da Granger, todos demonstravam uma expressão, no mínimo, surpreendida. Trocou algumas amenidades e quando notou que Potter realmente não ia interromper o beijo, com toda a discrição, deu um empurrão nele.

O casal finalmente se separou e Potter se virou para o olhar. Seus olhos se encontraram e perdeu momentaneamente a fala. Os fabulosos olhos esmeraldas, sem aqueles óculos horríveis, eram ainda mais sedutores. O moreno tinha o rosto um pouco afogueado, os lábios vermelhos e inchados. Sentiu aquela sensação familiar no estômago.

– Malfoy. Que surpresa.

' _Então havia voltado a ser Malfoy_.'

-Potter, Weasley. Eu quem estou surpreso, Potter. Não sabia que você gostava deste tipo de lugar.

Observou o outro dar de ombros e notou também a mão possessiva do _ruivinho_ que acariciava a coxa de Potter. Por um momento, seus olhos e do Weasley se encontraram e viu diversão nos dele. Trincou os dentes e voltou a se concentrar unicamente em Potter, quando este respondeu.

– Parece que há algumas coisas que não sabe sobre mim. Mas ir a determinados lugares depende e muito da companhia, não é? – Harry pareceu procurar alguma coisa, ante de indagar. - Está sozinho?

–Não. Eu estou acompanhado.

Viu quando os olhos de Potter se concentraram em um ponto a suas costas e o sorriso debochado que ele deu. Virou-se para ver o motivo e achou que seria capaz de matar aquela criatura quando a viu vindo em sua direção.

– _Aquela_ é sua acompanhante?

O tom depreciativo de Potter não passou despercebido a Draco que teve de se acalmar para não acabar com aquela menina ali mesmo.

– Sim. Sophie é filha de um dos sócios de meu pai.

– Fascinante. Bem, os dois estão convidados para se sentarem conosco, se quiser. – O tom de Harry era indiferente.

Mesmo que não estivesse com a _coisinha_, jamais aceitaria o oferecimento. _'Imagina. Não iria passar a noite vendo esses dois praticamente se acasalando.' _(1)

– Obrigado, mas não pretendo demorar muito tempo mais aqui.

Nesse momento, o Weasley resolveu participar da conversa.

– Nem nós.

Potter se virou para ele, dizendo: – Mas já vamos? Está tão cedo ainda.

O ruivinho deu um daqueles sorrisos que Draco classificaria como pervertido, aproximando –se para dar uma mordida na orelha de Potter e disse: – Concordo. A noite mal começou.

Quando os dois terminaram de se beijar, Draco se despediu e foi em direção a criatura que o acompanhava. Viu quando os dois se levantaram e saíram da boate.

Sem qualquer humor, pagou sua conta e foi embora também. Depois de deixar Sophie na casa dela, aparatou para seu apartamento o mais rápido possível. Sem acender as luzes, serviu-se de uma dose de bebida e se jogou na poltrona ao lado da janela. Ficou um tempo repassando os acontecimentos da noite, tentando filtrar os sentimentos de fúria que o assolavam toda vez que lembrava do _casalzinho_.

Depois de um tempo, o velho sorriso predador voltou a surgir em seu rosto. Seus dedos tocaram o papel – '_o maldito bilhete_'- que carregava sempre no bolso com ele. Sabia exatamente como fazer Potter engolir cada uma daquelas palavras e acabar de vez com aquela obsessão que sentia.

Da primeira vez que tentara conquistar Potter, ele havia errado por tê-lo imaginado inocente. Mas já que não era assim, as coisas seriam bem mais fáceis. '_Ele vai ver do que um Malfoy é capaz.'_

* * *

Comentários:

1 – Eu tive que comentar isso. Como se o Draco tivesse feito outra coisa, além de ficar observando Bill e Harry a noite inteira. ¬¬"

A música _inocente _e_ romântica_ é Candy Shop, 50 cent.

Obrigada pelas reviews: milanesa, Lilly W. Malfoy, Amy Lupin, Kirina Malfoy, Bela - chan, Dany Ceres, Hanna Snape, Drak Wolf 03, Hermione Seixas, Athena Sagara. No LJ – Magalud, Marck Evans, Pet, Nicolle Snape, Srta Mizuki, Paula Lírio.

Beijos a todos e uma excelente semana ! Espero que tenham gostado de reencontro deles.


	11. Jogos

_Disclaimer:_ Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e blá blá blá. Eu não ganho nada com isso, fora ver o Draco se roendo de ciúmes, o Bill tudo-de-bom- Weasley e o Harry se agarrando.

Agradecimentos especiais: a Amanda Saitou, minha beta querida. A Paula Lírio que, mesmo odiando quadribol, leu e opinou. A todos que continuam lendo.

* * *

**Capítulo XI - Jogos**

Harry e Bill tomavam café da manhã, quando Severus e Sirius chegaram.

Mal entrou na cozinha, Sirius já foi logo dizendo: - E então? Como foi ontem?

- Bom dia para você também, Sir. Severus.- Harry disse divertido.

- Bom dia, Harry, Bill. Como estão? - Severus perguntou enquanto se servia de café.

Os três conversaram sobre trivialidades e, quando notou que seu padrinho ia explodir de tanta ansiedade, resolveu, por fim, respondê-lo: - Correu tudo bem, Sir.

- Só? Nem vem! Eu quero saber de tudo. - Sirius demonstrava impaciência.

Harry começou a rir e, em seguida, respondeu: – Para ser honesto com vocês, eu só notei que Malfoy realmente estava na boate quando ele veio nos cumprimentar.

– Como é que é? Não era para você atrair a atenção da ratazana? - Sirius o olhou cheio de surpresa.

Harry apenas deu de ombros.

Antes que Sirius pudesse continuar falando, Bill disse: – Quando Harry chegou, Malfoy já estava lá, acompanhado de uma mulher. Segundo nos disse, era filha de um dos sócios do pai.

Em poucas palavras, Bill fez um resumo dos acontecimentos da noite, sendo interrompido ocasionalmente por Sirius que queria saber todos os detalhes.

Quando terminou de contar, Bill acrescentou: – Eu acho que a noite foi um sucesso. Se olhar matasse, acho que eu teria sofrido as mortes mais dolorosas possíveis ontem. Malfoy pareceu ficar bastante incomodado com a situação.

– Isso! – Sirius falou todo empolgado, dando um beijo no rosto de Severus que, assim como Harry, havia permanecido calado durante todo o relato.

Severus perguntou depois de um tempo. – E você não reparou no Malfoy em hora alguma, Harry?

Harry se remexeu, incomodado, na cadeira. Severus tinha esse dom irritante de ir diretamente ao ponto. – Não.

– Mas, Harry, o objetivo não era causar ciúmes em Malfoy? - Sirius o olhou desconfiado. - O que você ficou fazendo que não procurou localizar o alvo?

– Eu estava me divertindo, Sir.

Severus o encarou durante alguns minutos, antes de dizer: – Harry, se você mudou de idéia quanto a sua vingança, esse é momento perfeito para desistir.

Harry não pôde deixar de notar o modo como Severus colocou a mão sobre o braço de Sirius para impedi-lo de falar.

– Eu não desisti de nada. Só porque eu me diverti um pouco não significa que eu tenha mudado de idéia. Não sabia que deveria ser aborrecido para o plano dar certo.

– Não foi isso que eu disse e você sabe perfeitamente. Eu só quis dizer que Draco já sofreu com a azaração de Sirius, já viu vocês dois e não ficou nada feliz com isso. Recebeu aquela carta sua que deve ter sido um _avada_ bem no orgulho dele. E, além disso, você e Bill estão juntos e parecem se dar bem.

Harry poderia esquecer a vingança, aproveitar seu namoro com Bill e seguir em frente. Ele entendia o ponto de vista que Severus expunha e aquilo o deixava mais furioso, aquela capacidade do outro perceber coisas que ele preferia ignorar.

Sua voz soou ríspida, devido à raiva mal contida. – É isso, então, _Sevie_? Eu devo esquecer o que Malfoy me fez? Esquecer a traição dele e _viver feliz para sempre_ sabendo que fui magnânimo e o perdoei? Sinto, mas isso é impossível. Cada vez que olho para ele, eu lembro daquela manhã quando o encontrei com Seamus. Não posso seguir em frente enquanto não descarregar minha raiva. Se você não é capaz de entender como me sinto e quiser _desistir_, fique a vontade. Eu não _posso_. Só peço que não nos atrapalhe.

Encarou Severus desafiante, mas acabou abaixando os olhos, incomodado. O modo como Severus o olhava sempre o deixava com a impressão de que estava exposto. Apesar de já ser um excelente _oclumente_, Harry sentia como se cada pensamento seu pudesse ser desvendado pelo outro.

– Eu entendo muito bem como se sente, Harry. Eu prometi ajudá-lo e é o que farei. Não voltarei a tocar nesse assunto, já que você parece saber exatamente o que está fazendo e perdendo.

– Isso, Harry! Sevie, achei que você ia nos abandonar. Já estava ficando preocupado.

– Não, Sirius. Eu só achei melhor alertar antes que sigamos em frente.

– Já que está tudo certo de novo, qual o próximo passo? – Bill perguntou.

Severus e Sirius responderam juntos: – Quadribol.

--------------X--------------

Draco deu um olhar desgostoso para sua acompanhante. _'Lucius deve estar querendo me castigar.'_ Sair dois dias seguidos com a mesma pessoa já era uma anormalidade para ele, sair com a _criatura_ era o fim. Sua reputação acabaria comprometida desse jeito. Se não fosse o risco de ser tocado por ela, faria um feitiço silenciador para se livrar do fluxo interminável de palavras da garota.

Havia sido questionado sobre tudo o respeito de quadribol. Não conseguia entender como uma garota puro sangue poderia ser tão ignorante. _'Será que ela é um aborto?'_ Deu uma olhada de rabo de olho e conteve a expressão de desgosto. Ela não era realmente feia, mas fazia cada careta para falar e tinha uma voz tão esganiçada que sua cabeça já estava começando a doer. _'Pode não ser um aborto, mas se fosse minha filha, manteria trancada. Pensando melhor, seria impossível, eu ter uma filha dessas.'_

Draco estava começando a achar que havia feito uma péssima troca, quando aceitou vir ao jogo com a _coisinha_ em vez de passar o dia trabalhando com Lucius. Estava cansado e querendo dormir, mas procurou se animar ante a perspectiva de um bom jogo de quadribol.

Sempre torceu para o Ballycastle Bats e eles estavam fazendo um excelente campeonato este ano. Com essa vitória, seriam campeões. Caso perdessem, a Taça iria diretamente para o Montrose Magpies que estava em segundo lugar. A disputa estava muito acirrada entre os dois times e os torcedores do Ballycastle já davam a vitória como certa, uma vez que o adversário de hoje, os Chudley Canons, estava fazendo uma campanha medíocre. E foi a possibilidade de ver seu time vencendo que fez com que acabasse aceitando o acordo com Lucius.

Deixou o olhar vagar pela torcida dos dois times, ignorando completamente a garota que continuava falando. Estava sentado em um camarote e tinha uma ampla visão do mar de torcedores. Observou, divertido, a profusão de cores das torcidas: de um lado tudo negro, do outro, laranja vivo, e as cores preto e branca de vários torcedores do Montrose Magpies.

Estava tão distraído olhando a confusão de alguns vendedores que levou um susto quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se pronto para azarar a _criatura_ por tê-lo tocado quando deu de cara com um rapaz de cabelos negros desconhecido.

–Draco Malfoy. Como vai? – O rapaz pegou sua mão e a apertou entusiasmado. – Não nos vemos há tanto tempo.

Draco retribuiu ao cumprimento tentando lembrar de onde poderia conhecer aquela pessoa. _'Definitivamente, não é caso antigo.' _Draco estava vestido completamente de preto, apenas com um morcego vermelho, mascote do time, desenhado no peito. O outro rapaz, ao contrário, usava roupas pomposas demais, a ponto de serem bregas, na horrível cor laranja.

– Vou bem, obrigado. E você? Acredito que não nos vemos desde... – Draco deixou a frase por terminar na esperança que o outro desse alguma pista.

- Acredito que deva ter uns dois anos, desde aquelas férias na Grécia.

Draco gelou. Tinha passado férias na Grécia, mas eram tantas festas que havia passado a maior parte do tempo bebendo. Recusava-se a acreditar que, mesmo alcoolizado, houvesse tido um gosto tão duvidoso.

– Sim, Grécia. Acho que foi daquela vez mesmo.

Estava a ponto de mandar a boa educação às favas e perguntar quem raios era aquele sujeito, quando o rapaz falou, virando –se para Sophie: – Mas devo dizer que, apesar de você estar muito bem acompanhado na ocasião, por uma bela mulher, ela não se compara à dama que o acompanha hoje.'

'_Ah, então daquela vez, eu estava com uma garota. Não faço idéia de quem seja, mas pelo menos era uma mulher e não ele.'_ Ficou um pouco mais aliviado ao notar que seu senso estético não tinha sido afetado pela bebida. Mas duvidou seriamente que o outro tivesse algum ao comparar a _coisinha_ a uma de suas companhias.

Estarrecido, notou como ela enrubesceu e – _milagre_ – ficou calada. Agora, estava numa situação difícil. Mandava a boa educação que os apresentasse, mas não fazia a menor idéia de quem era o sujeito. Foi socorrido quando com um movimento de varinha, o desconhecido conjurou um buquê de flores – '_argh' – _e entregou a ela dizendo: – Justino Finch- Fletchley, a seu dispor senhorita.

'_Além de cafona, não tem a menor noção de etiqueta, graças a Merlin.', _Draco pensou.

Com certo fascínio, observou a interação entre os dois seres. Agora, havia se lembrado do rapaz da época em que estudava em Hogwarts, apesar de não fazer a menor idéia de qual casa ele era.

Quando Finch- Fletchley começou a discursar sobre quadribol e a _coisinha_ parecia deleitada com as palavras dele, pediu licença e se afastou o máximo possível para o outro lado do camarote. Encostou-se na parede e voltou a observar a agitação ao redor.

De repente, ouviu uma risada familiar e procurou a origem do som. Potter estava sentado, abraçado com o _ruivinho_, no camarote ao lado. Ambos usavam as cores do verdadeiro adversário – o Montrose Magpies - e, ao contrário do Finch- Fletchley, tinha de admitir, estavam muito atraentes. Seus olhos encontraram os de Potter, que fez um aceno rápido com a cabeça. Naquele momento, o locutor chamou a atenção de todos para o início do jogo.

Se, depois da partida, perguntassem a Draco qual foi o melhor momento, não saberia dizer. No entanto, saberia contar o modo como Potter mordia o lábio inferior ou bagunçava ainda mais o cabelo quando estava nervoso. Como vibrava com cada lance e fazia comentários realmente inteligentes a respeito. Quantos beijos os dois trocaram – '_46: Um para cada gol mais o pomo, apesar de que pelo tempo, o do pomo poderia valer por uns 10_'- ou as comemorações e risadas que ele deu. Por mais que tentasse desviar os olhos e se concentrar no jogo, sempre acabava invariavelmente atraído para eles.

Viu quando o _ruivinho_ se afastou e Potter veio em sua direção. Procurou disfarçar e manter a expressão fria. Havia uma meia divisória entre eles e quando estavam próximos, encararam-se.

– Olá, Malfoy. Tudo bem?

– Potter, estou ótimo. E você?

– Ah, eu estou muito bem. Meu time é campeão. - Potter disse isso rindo. – Está sozinho?

– Não, estou acompanhado. - Draco fez um gesto de indiferença em direção ao local onde supunha estar a _coisinha_. Não havia voltado para perto deles e sequer certificou se ela continuava sozinha ou acompanhada. – O Weasley não quis vir também? Afinal, ele é alucinado pelos Canons.

Harry franziu o cenho. – Qual Weasley? Ron?

Draco assentiu.

- Não, a Hermione queria ir ao teatro trouxa e ele foi com ela. – Harry falou, divertido.

- Ela devia estar realmente irritada para castiga-lo assim.

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right_

Por uns momentos, os dois se encaram e sorriram. Draco se lembrou das inúmeras discussões daqueles dois que havia presenciado quando ainda namorava Potter. Pareceu que nada tinha mudado e ainda dividiam a mesma cumplicidade. Cada um costumava tomar partido de um deles – geralmente escolhia Granger – e virava uma verdadeira guerra entre os casais.

Draco achou que Potter também havia relembrado das reconciliações 'pós guerra'. No entanto, pensou que devia ter imaginado coisas quando o ex-namorado reassumiu uma voz e expressão indiferente, ao dizer: - Nós vamos sair para comemorar a vitória. Se quiserem vir conosco...

Apesar da oportunidade ser excelente, não iria sair carregando aquele _traste_ atrás dele quando fosse conquistar Potter. Mentiu descaradamente.

– Infelizmente, terei de recusar. Sophie não estava se sentindo muito bem e quer ir para casa.

Potter franziu o cenho. – Sophie? A mesma garota de ontem?

Draco assentiu e viu o outro olhar para um ponto a suas costas. Teve até receio de se virar e descobrir o que a coisa fazia quando viu o sorriso que Potter com muito custo, continha.

– Parece que não está com sorte, Malfoy. Seu time fez o pior jogo de toda a temporada e acabou perdendo a Taça dos Campeões. Para completar sua _namorada_ te troca por Justino Finch- Fletchley. É, parece que hoje não é seu dia.

'_Namorada? Potter achava que aquela coisa era sua namorada_?' Estava tão horrorizado com a idéia que a cena que viu demorou a ser registrada. '_O projeto de trasgo e o cafona sem classe estavam se beijando_'. E o pior era que Potter acreditava que ela era sua namorada e o estava traindo. Potter e todo mundo, uma vez que todos a tinham visto chegar com ele e ir para o camarote de sua família. _'Era só o que me faltava.'_

Estava pensando numa réplica a altura quando o _ruivinho_ apareceu e o ignorou completamente. – Ei, amor. O pessoal está meio desanimado para sair. Sabe como é, domingo e tal. O que acha de irmos para casa, para uma comemoração particular?

Draco ficou contando mentalmente, aguardando o fim do beijo que se seguiu. Quando por fim, se separaram, Potter respondeu um '_adoraria_' todo meloso. Sem sequer se despedir, afastou-se com o ruivo, apenas se voltando para um _tchauzinho _com a mão.

Se não fosse a certeza da fúria de Lucius teria saído sem nem olhar outra vez para aqueles _seres_. Quando foi chamar Sophie para ir embora com ele, foi completamente desprezado. Ficou tão surpreendido com a reação da _coisa_, que só ficou observando enquanto o estranho casal se afastava.

Foi em direção à saída, pensando que, realmente, não faltava mais nada acontecer a ele.

_Ever since you walked away  
Left my life in disaray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you

* * *

_

Comentários:

Música: _Everytime, Simple Plan_.

Gente, eu amo Quadribol. Vocês podem encontrar mais algumas informações sobre os times citados em 'Quadribol através dos séculos.'

Obrigada pelas reviews: milanesa, Sofiah Black, DW03, Amy Lupin, Kirina Malfoy, Hermione Seixas, Hanna Snape, Marck Evans, K-CHAN-Kaoru. E no LJ: Magalud, Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Srta Mizuki.

Espero que tenha respondido a todos. Estou muito feliz! 100 reviews! 'olhos brilhantes e dançando na frente do pc'

Obrigada mesmo. Reviews são sempre ótimas para dar uma idéia do que estão achando da fic! Como vocês contribuíram tão bem para a Campanha 'Faça uma Ivi Feliz', vou ser boazinha: quem deixar review (e quiser) eu dou uma palhinha com as 'cenas do próximo capítulo'. Que tal? (mood: chantagista .') Só não esqueçam, para aqueles que não forem cadastrados no fanfiction, de deixar o email, ok?

Beijos e uma excelente semana!


	12. Não vá embora

Diclaimer: Os personagens continuam sendo da J.K. Rowling por mais que eu peça o Draco para mim.

Obrigada Amanda Saitou, pela betagem.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo XII – Não vá embora**

Draco caminhava apressado em direção à casa de Potter, onde Severus havia combinado de deixar uma documentação para ele. Poderia ter pedido a um elfo que pegasse, mas além de ser muito importante, resolveu aproveitar a oportunidade de ficar a sós com o ex-namorado.

Fazia um mês que a vida de Draco havia voltado ao normal. Se é que aquilo poderia ser considerado normal. Se fosse uma pessoa supersticiosa, poderia acreditar que estava sofrendo uma onda particularmente longa e desagradável de azar. Depois que o efeito da azaração terminou, Lucius passou a obrigá-lo a trabalhar todos os dias com ele. Tinha de chegar sempre muito cedo e sair tarde, carregado de material para estudar em casa.

Sua vida se resumia a ir da casa para o trabalho e vice-versa. Com exceção dos finais de semana quando, teoricamente, estava livre para fazer o que desejasse e quando precisava representar a família em algum evento social importante. Infelizmente, para ele, parecia que todas as filhas horrorosas dos sócios de seu pai resolveram aproveitar a vida naquele momento. Como era um homem de gostos caros e refinados, não tinha alternativa a não ser aceitar o dinheiro do pai e sair com elas. Tinha descoberto que era mais vantajoso assim, ao ver quantos dias teria de trabalhar para pagar uma única garrafa da bebida que normalmente consumia.

Não tinha conseguido nenhum encontro decente nos últimos tempos. Além de não estar com nenhuma vontade de procurar seus casos antigos, estava sem disposição para a caça. Quando estava acompanhado dos projetos de trasgos, simplesmente nem tentava. Elas espantavam todas as chances que tinha. E, mais uma vez, sentia-se obcecado pela idéia de ter Potter.

Para piorar, encontrava-se com Potter em todas as ocasiões. O que, a princípio, considerou uma sorte, mostrou-se um tormento. Nos jantares, eventos beneficentes, festas, boates, jogos, estava sempre acompanhado pelo ruivinho grudento. Já não suportava mais vê-los juntos. Todas as suas tentativas de reaproximação ou de conquista eram totalmente frustradas pelo Weasley, que parecia ter um feitiço que avisava quando Draco conseguia uma chance de falar a sós com Potter.

Em um coquetel no que se encontraram, Draco tinha conseguido ficar sozinho com Potter e, quando estava tendo algum êxito com sua conquista, o ruivo apareceu do nada. A partir daí, o casal ficou num comportamento tão despudorado que o enfureceu a ponto de comer um aperitivo de camarão que alguém – até hoje não sabia dizer quem – o havia servido. Normalmente, só o cheiro do fruto do mar já lhe fazia mal. Com o que comeu, desmaiou quando a garganta inchou e fechou, impedindo-o de respirar. Passou dois dias hospitalizado, vomitando e com o corpo completamente empolado.

E ainda teve que agüentar um sermão da mãe, do pai e do padrinho sobre a irresponsabilidade dele. Narcissa discorreu sobre o inconveniente e vergonha de sair carregado de um evento tão importante. '_Como se tivesse feito de propósito e quisesse passar os dias em um hospital'._

Lucius ficou bastante irritado e falou horas sobre a 'falta de comprometimento' do filho, que perderia um compromisso importante de trabalho. Draco imaginava que, se não fosse pelo risco dele sair correndo, passando mal da sala de reuniões, Lucius o teria obrigado a comparecer.

Dos três, o que parecia mais preocupado era Severus. Depois de verificar que ele estava fora de perigo, deu um sermão sobre os cuidados que Draco devia ter com a própria saúde e com o que comia.

Aliás, sermões eram o que mais vinha recebendo ultimamente. Severus quase o azarou quando, uns dias depois, pediu a ele um pouco de poção contra ressaca. Como era de fácil preparo, normalmente Draco mesmo faria, mas como não tinha mais tempo sobrando, achou melhor recorrer ao padrinho. Não confiava a nenhum elfo para prepará-la.

Teve que suportar – com um dor de cabeça brutal – todo um discurso sobre a irresponsabilidade do consumo exagerado de poções. Recebeu apenas uma dose e com isso se viu obrigado a encontrar novas alternativas de descontar a frustração que sentia, fora a bebida.

Passou a correr e se exercitar até estar cansado demais para pensar. Ainda assim, não era suficiente. Cada vez que se encontrava com Potter – e eram muitas – o desejava mais. E nada que fizesse parecia surtir efeito para atrair a atenção do outro rapaz.

Draco, finalmente, chegou a casa de Potter, tocou a campainha e aguardou um pouco. Já estava indo embora, amaldiçoando as antigas e futuras gerações de seu padrinho por tê-lo feito ir ali à toa, quando a porta se abriu. Com algum esforço, manteve o rosto impassível.

Avaliou Potter de cima a abaixo: short azul, descalço, cabelo molhado e despenteado, exibindo um leve bronzeado, abdômen e coxas definidos. Ainda era bem magro, mas o corpo mostrava as benfeitorias causadas pelo quadribol e pelo treinamento de auror. Seus olhos pousaram no peito e no mamilo esquerdo, onde havia um _piercing_ de argola prateado.

A apreciação de Draco foi interrompida quando Potter perguntou:

- Malfoy? A que devo a honra? – O olhar do moreno era levemente debochado, assim como o sorriso.

– Bom dia para você também, Potter. Eu vim buscar um envelope que Severus ficou de deixar aqui. Espero que ele tenha lhe falado sobre isso.

- Ah, o envelope. Sim, ele me falou a respeito. Só que ele ainda não passou aqui. -Potter consultou o relógio e continuou: – Sábado, oito horas da manhã. Não está meio cedo para você, não?

Draco franziu o cenho. – Muito engraçado. Você acha que ele demora? Eu preciso desses documentos agora pela manhã.

- Não sei, mas ele já deve estar chegando. Gostaria de entrar e esperar?

Draco reprimiu uma resposta atravessada e disse simplesmente que sim. Enquanto seguia atrás de Potter, reparou o belo traseiro e uma tatuagem muito bonita que ele tinha no ombro esquerdo. Era uma imagem, que se movimentava, de um tigre branco, com olhos tão verdes quantos os do dono.

Foi conduzido para sala de estar e notou na lareira, onde antes havia uma foto sua, várias outras do moreno com Weasley. Parou em frente a elas, observando, irritado, a intimidade que o casal exibia.

– Bebe alguma coisa?

- Não, Potter. Obrigado. Já tomei café da manhã. – Draco parou em frente a uma fotografia onde os dois se divertiam na praia e perguntou: - Então, agora está namorando esse Weasley.

Draco viu o sorriso do outro ampliar. Nenhum dos dois havia se sentado.

– Pode se dizer que sim. – Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que ele falou abruptamente: – Deu para me seguir agora, Malfoy? (1)

– Como é que é? De onde tirou essa idéia _ridícula_, Potter? - A pergunta era tão absurda que Draco sentiu vontade de rir na cara do outro.

– Do fato de te encontrar em todos os lugares onde vou?

Draco observou o outro se aproximar calmamente, continuando a exibir o mesmo olhar e sorrisos debochados. Então, respondeu: – O mesmo vale para você, não? E, poderia me dizer, por que _eu_ o seguiria?

Harry havia parado bem próximo, de frente para Draco, perto o suficiente para que pudesse sentir um cheiro suave de sabonete. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram e fixaram um no outro. Notou o modo sensual como Potter umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, antes de falar, numa voz um pouco mais rouca e baixa: – Saudades, talvez?

'_Lucius provavelmente vai me matar por perder a reunião, mas não saio daqui antes de provar cada uma das delícias que esses olhos prometem'_. Quando Draco ia responder e vencer o resto da distância que os separava, ouviram a campainha.

Harry se afastou e disse: – Oh, deve ser eles.

Harry foi atender a porta e no momento em que retornava a sala acompanhado do padrinho e de Severus, Weasley entrou por outra porta. Draco observou o cabelo molhado do outro, os pés descalços, os trajes informais.

– Quem era, Harry? Oh, Sirius, Severus, Malfoy. Que surpresa.

Draco não precisava ser um gênio para saber o que deviam estar fazendo quando chegou e o porquê da demora em atendê-lo. Sentiu que seria capaz de arrancar cada uma daquelas sardas do Weasley tamanha era a fúria que sentia. Notou que nenhum dos outros dois visitantes havia se surpreendido com os trajes e com a presença do _ruivinho_ na casa. _'Então, isso é rotina.' _

Colocou sua melhor máscara de arrogância e se dirigiu a eles: – Bom dia, Weasley, Black. - Recebeu os cumprimentos daqueles dois e se voltou para seu padrinho. - Severus, como vai? Trouxe o que Lucius pediu?

– Bom dia, Draco. Estou muito bem e você? Aqui estão. – Severus respondeu, entregando-lhe o envelope.

Draco o abriu e verificou rapidamente o conteúdo. Satisfeito, disse já se dirigindo à saída: – Estou ótimo. Agora, se me dão licença, eu preciso ir. Ainda tenho que estudar estes documentos antes da reunião.

Draco conversou rapidamente com Severus que o acompanhou até a porta e foi embora, imaginado mil e uma formas de fazer aquele tipinho do Weasley sofrer bastante.

--------------X--------------

_Eu podia ficar feio só perdido  
Mas com você eu fico muito mais bonito  
Mais esperto  
E podia estar tudo agora dando errado pra mim  
Mas com você dá certo_

Harry, com um movimento de varinha, fez uma camiseta vir voando até ele. Dirigiram-se a cozinha para tomarem café da manhã. Bill e Sirius se sentaram enquanto Severus e ele se encarregavam do preparo do café.

Tentou afastar as lembranças dos olhos grises e da boca provocante de Malfoy e notou que não havia conversas a sua volta. Olhou para seus companheiros, mas apenas Severus o encarou de volta – de modo firme e perscrutador.

Não trocaram uma palavra e somente desviaram o olhar quando Sirius falou:

– Chegou cedo, Bill.

- Pensei que a intenção era eu estar aqui quando Draco viesse. E vocês também chegaram.

– Eu sabia que ele precisaria passar bem cedo por aqui. Os documentos são necessários na reunião. – Severus falou evitando que se iniciasse uma discussão entre os dois.

A atenção de Harry foi atraída imediatamente. – Que reunião?

– Draco está trabalhando com Lucius agora. – Snape falou simplesmente enquanto colocava um jarro de suco sobre a mesa.

– Como é que é? – Harry sequer tentou disfarçar o espanto. – Desde quando? Ele sempre foi completamente avesso a trabalhar.

– Bem, Lucius realmente não deixou muitas alternativas. Deu um ultimato: ou Draco ganhava o próprio dinheiro ou não veria um nuque até que recebesse a herança.

Harry tinha certeza que estava com a mesma expressão surpreendida dos outros dois. Jamais pensaria que algo desse tipo pudesse acontecer.

Sirius perguntou, depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. – Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, Sevie?

– De certo forma, tenho sim. No primeiro sábado que Bill veio se encontrar conosco, eu fui à tarde, a Mansão Malfoy e tive uma longa conversa com Lucius e Narcissa, onde expus a minha preocupação com o futuro do meu afilhado. – Enquanto falava, Severus ia colocando algumas travessas sobre a mesa. - Nós três discutimos todas as alternativas e quando fui me encontrar com Draco na segunda –feira seguinte, já havia combinado com Lucius de estar presente durante a conversa deles.

Harry fechou a boca que havia aberto involuntariamente. '_Severus era um gênio_' Tinha conseguido a ajuda – ainda que não intencional - de Lucius no plano de vingança deles. Acabar com a vida de _playboy_ de Malfoy era um golpe de mestre.

– Sevie, isso foi espetacular. Só não foi melhor que o Malfoy roxo de cabelo verde berrante, mas sem dúvida isso foi brilhante. – Sirius falou, segurando uma torrada com geléia, completamente esquecida, a meio caminha da boca.

– Apesar de encaixar muito bem com nossos planos, minha preocupação com Draco é verdadeira. Acho que é uma boa oportunidade para ele aprender a lição completa.

– E ele tem estado trabalhando desde quando? – Harry perguntou.

– Já tem quase dois meses. – Severus respondeu, finalmente se sentando.

– Nossa, até que ele tem agüentado bastante.

– Sim, Potter. Ele tem trabalhado duro. Inclusive, os últimos dois meses, ele já viveu com os ganhos de seu próprio trabalho. E posso te garantir que Lucius foi bastante justo em relação ao quesito _salário_.

Ficaram em silêncio cada um pensando nas palavras de Severus até que Bill, que havia permanecido calado durante toda a conversa, falou: – Severus, esclareça uma dúvida minha. Como você sabe, todas às vezes, para onde ele vai sair?

– Lucius quem me conta. Draco tem se esforçado para cumprir todas as suas obrigações, mas ainda não ganha o suficiente para conseguir bancar as saídas noturnas dele. Então, Lucius paga as despesas da noite e Draco saí com as filhas dos sócios do pai.

– Então, é por isso que ele anda saindo com aquelas meninas. Realmente, não são muito o estilo dele. - Harry ponderou. - E Lucius não desconfia das suas perguntas?

– Não fui espião por tantos anos e sobrevivi a toa, não é Potter?

– Então, Severus, você deve estar se encontrando bastante com a ratazana sênior, não é? – A voz de Sirius não escondia a irritação.

Harry trocou um rápido olhar com Bill, sem saber se ficava ou saía.

– Sirius, eu tenho me encontrado apenas rapidamente com Lucius. Mas somente para obter informações. – A voz de Severus era cansada, demonstrando que aquela era um discussão antiga entre eles.

– Toda vez que eu falo em convidar o Remus – _o meu melhor amigo_ – para ir a _nossa_ casa, você só falta me estuporar. E tem a audácia de ir se encontrar, _sozinho_, com aquele...pervertido? – Sirius jogou a torrada no prato, já sem esconder a irritação que sentia.

– Você está sendo irracional. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra. Lucius não é um ex - namorado apaixonado.

– Ah, então você confessa que ele _é_ um ex - namorado. – Dizendo isso, Sirius se ergueu e começou a andar pela cozinha.

– Sirius, não vamos recomeçar essa discussão. E muito menos na frente de outras pessoas. – Severus ainda tentou argumentar, mas foi inútil.

– Não seja por isso. Eu estou com isso entalado há muito tempo. Você não me escapa assim. Harry, Bil, até logo. Vamos para casa, Severus.

Viram Sirius sair praticamente arrastando Severus que ainda deu um olhar exasperado para eles.

--------------X--------------

_Eu podia estar sofrendo caído por aí  
Mas com você eu fico muito mais feliz  
Mais desperto  
Eu podia estar agora sem você  
Mas eu não quero, não quero  
_

O silêncio voltou a reinar na cozinha e Harry começou a se servir de suco, quando Bill falou: – Você teria beijado o Malfoy se não tivessem sido interrompidos pela campainha?

Harry encarou Bill por alguns minutos, pensando na resposta. Por fim, respondeu com sinceridade: – Não sei. Eu acho ... que sim.

Bill se levantou para sair da cozinha.

Preocupado, Harry perguntou: – Onde você vai?

– Trocar de roupa e ir para casa.

Harry se levantou também e rapidamente percorreu a distância que os separava, abraçando o outro por trás. – Hoje é sábado, combinamos de passar o dia juntos. Não vai, por favor.

Bill fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo. – Acho melhor não ficar. Estou um pouco cansado dessa brincadeira. Eu... vou acabar me machucando feio nessa história.

Harry o fez virar e encarou os belos olhos azuis. Ele sabia que poderia amar Bill. Eles só precisavam de uma chance. Ele _queria_ dar essa chance. – Não vai. Eu não quero fazê-lo sofrer, Bill. De jeito nenhum. Mas por favor, não vai.

Foi envolvido em um abraço apertado e se rendeu aos deliciosos beijos de Bill que, quando separaram, disse: – Eu fico. Mas hoje, seremos só eu e você. Nada de vinganças ou saídas combinadas.

Harry sorriu: – Eu aceito. Seremos só nós dois. Hoje, você quem manda.

Recebeu um sorriso maravilhoso em retribuição. – Ótimo. E eu sei exatamente como podemos nos divertir.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez.

_Por isso não vá, não vá embora  
Por isso não me deixe nunca nunca mais  
_

* * *

_Comentários:_

(1) A cara de pau de certas pessoas me assusta. O.o'

A música é _Não vá embora, da Marisa Monte_.

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: Aqui - Dany Ceres ,Tachel (review dupla. Tnx), watashinomori, Hanna Snape, Bela- Chan, Amy Lupin, Dark Wolf 03, Mel Deep Dark, Athena Sagara, Maaya M. E no LJ – Srta Mizuki, Nicolle Snape, Kirina Malfoy, Lily W. Malfoy, Tachel Black, Magalud, Marck Evans.

Eu pensei se colocava isso ou não, mas acabei optando por postar. (me disseram que é preocupante quando os personagens começam a falar com a gente. O.o )

Ivi: – E agora? E agora? O que eu faço? Bill ou Draco?

Draco : – Ei, que raios de música é essa? '_Não vá embora /Não me deixe /Nunca mais'_ ? Se o _tipinho_ não for embora, como eu fico?

Ivi: – Errr...calma, loiro. Eu vou dar um jeito. Afinal, é uma Drarry, não é?

Bill com olhar chateado: - Ei, mas e eu? Vou ficar sozinho?

Ivi 'babando': – Não, não. A gente resolve isso. - Pausa. – E, se a gente tirasse o Harry da história e juntasse vocês dois? 'olhar esperançoso'

Bill e Draco: – Não!

Paula: – Sim, sim. E aí coloca o Harry com o Ron. .

Ivi, Draco e Bill gritando : -Não!

XDD

Boa semana a todos e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Reviews alegram ao coração dessa pobre moça. _Mood_ chantagista emocional on.


	13. Desculpas

Muito obrigada, Nicolle Snape. Pela betagem rápida e pela opinião!

Boa leitura!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIII - Desculpas**

Os dois entraram em casa em silêncio. Não tinham trocado uma palavra sequer desde que deixaram Harry e aquilo já estava incomodando Severus. Principalmente, porque Sirius parecia perdido em pensamentos, não esboçando nenhuma de suas típicas atitudes irrequietas. Imaginou que, mal colocassem os pés dentro de casa, logo iriam começar mais uma discussão.

Estava um pouco cansado de sempre retomarem àquele assunto, mas era inevitável: ele não conseguia acreditar na amizade 'inocente' de Lupin, e Sirius não podia nem ouvir falar no nome de Lucius. Motivo óbvio pelo qual não contou que vinha se encontrando com ele para obter informações. Portanto, foi com grande surpresa que viu o namorado caminhar direto para o escritório, ainda sem dizer nada. O escritório era um terreno neutro, onde só conversavam sobre assuntos da loja. Eles nunca discutiam lá. O primeiro acordo que tinham feito era 'nada de brigas pessoais aqui'. Claro que isso não se estendia a beijos, amassos e sexo, mas duvidava que Sirius tivesse qualquer uma daquelas atividades em mente agora.

- Sirius! Não vamos conversar?

Observou ele se deter e virar para encará-lo. A expressão de Sirius era tão séria quanto a voz com a qual ele respondeu:

- Agora, não. Preciso pensar e esfriar a cabeça primeiro.

Severus, já preparado para uma verdadeira batalha, ficou desarmado. Não sabia o que pensar a respeito. Não era possível que Sirius tivesse ficado tão chateado assim. Aproximou-se e tentou provocar.

- Pensar não é seu forte, Black.

- Não se preocupe. Prometo não me esforçar muito.

Apesar da resposta, Severus não sentiu nela o costumeiro tom de desafio ou provocação. Sua preocupação subiu mais alguns níveis. Colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sirius e se aproximou mais um pouco, deixando os corpos se tocarem.

- Sirius, você sabe que eu nunca te trairia, não é?

- Severus, eu confio em você. Não confio nem um pouco é naquela ratazana albina. Ou você pode me dizer, olhando em meus olhos, que ele não tentou nada com você de novo?

A situação era complicada: se respondesse 'não' e Sirius descobrisse a mentira, nada o convenceria que Severus estava mentindo sobre o restante também. Se dissesse a verdade, a briga aconteceria com certeza. Mesmo tendo hesitado apenas por alguns momentos, percebeu claramente pelo olhar do namorado, que ele já sabia a resposta.

- Sirius...

Os ombros de Sirius caíram levemente e ele levou a mão ao cabelo, passando os dedos por eles.

- Por favor, Severus. Eu quero e preciso ficar sozinho. Preciso pensar. Eu estou irritado e adoraria sair brigando. Meu conhecido 'agir primeiro, pensar depois', não é? É tão mais fácil. Mas se eu fizer isso, acho que será muito pior para nós dois. Não sei quantas vezes já discutimos sobre esse assunto e estou cansado disso. Cansado demais.

Severus sentiu um aperto no peito e deixou que ele fosse para o escritório. Dirigiu-se ao seu laboratório sem acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo com eles. Ele sabia direitinho com o lidar com um Sirius furioso, mas com um Sirius 'preciso pensar' Black, ele ainda tinha alguma dificuldade.

Passou, trabalhando, o resto de uma manhã infernal. Próximo a hora do almoço, viu a porta se abrindo e um Sirius sorridente entrar por ela.

- Oi.

- Oi. – Severus respondeu, sem saber ao certo o que havia acontecido. Não pôde evitar um meio sorriso. – Que animação é essa?

Observou Sirius se aproximar do caldeirão e dar uma espiada dentro, antes de dizer:

- Consegui comprar aqueles ingredientes que você estava precisando para a nova linha de produtos. E fiz uma venda espetacular também. Acho até que precisaremos de mais ajuda na loja.

- Ora, essas são realmente boas notícias. Pelo visto, esteve bastante ocupado. – Severus já sorria abertamente. Mal via a hora dos novos ingredientes chegarem.

- Hum rum. Comi muita cinza da lareira, mas valeu a pena. – Sirius falou, brincando. Deu mais uma olhada para o caldeirão. – Essa poção ainda demora?

Mesmo sabendo exatamente o tempo de preparo, Severus verificou novamente o ponto, antes de dizer:

- Sim, mas agora ela vai sozinha. Por que?

Viu Sirius contornar o caldeirão, aproximando-se lentamente, exibindo aquele sorriso malicioso que tinha a capacidade de arrepiá-lo.

- Pensei em comemorarmos. O que me diz?

Não pensou duas vezes: entre ficar brigando ou 'comemorando', a segunda alternativa era muito mais interessante.

- Excelente idéia, Black. – Severus venceu a distância entre eles e o beijou.

Quando se separaram, Sirius exibia uma expressão muito séria novamente. Tentou evitar o mal pressentimento a respeito dessa atitude.

- Severus, sobre aquele assunto de hoje de manhã... Não quero brigar mais por causa disso. Eu sempre sentirei ciúmes de você com a ratazana, mas acho que posso tolerar os encontros. Apenas por enquanto. Mas se eu descobrir que ele encostou um dedo em você, Harry vai parecer misericordioso com o que eu farei a ele. E a você, se for consensual.

Severus viu nos olhos de Sirius que ele não estava brincando. Mas não se incomodou, pois não tinha nenhum desejo de provocar a vingança dele.

- O que mais me chateia nisso tudo, é você não ter me contado. Eu merecia saber.

- Desculpe, Sirius. Eu também não queria brigar e achei que você não fosse aceitar. Mas já que está tudo resolvido, que tal aquela comemoração agora? – disse, tentando beijá-lo.

Sirius se afastou e disse:

- Quase tudo. Ainda falta Remus.

Severus ficou completamente tenso no mesmo instante. 'Eu sou um idiota mesmo. É claro que Black tinha um plano quando veio todo bondoso.'

- Severus, eu te amo muito. Mas sinto uma falta tremenda do Moony. Ele é meu amigo e é uma pessoa decente. Você não pode realmente acreditar que ele faria qualquer coisa para nos separar, não é? Ele foi um dos que mais me ajudou a aceitar o que sentia por você!

Severus não sabia daquilo. Talvez, só talvez, o lobisomem merecesse aquela chance.

- Eu acho que tenho sido um pouco cabeça dura, não é? – Preferiu ignorar a expressão de concordância de Sirius e continuou. – Tudo bem. Pode convidá-lo para vir mais vezes a nossa casa. Mas se eu notar que estava certo em minhas suspeitas, a Lua cheia deixará de ser um problema para ele.

Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. Em seguida, empurrou-o levemente de encontro a bancada, já começando a beijá-lo no pescoço.

- Tenho que colocar meu plano em ação.

- Que plano, Sirius? – Severus perguntou enquanto o ajudava a abrir as vestes.

- De te deixar tão esgotado, que a ratazana poderia dançar pelado na sua frente e você nem olharia para ele. (1)

Severus nem escondeu o riso. Se Sirius queria 'cansá-lo', quem era ele para impedi-lo?

--------------X--------------

Naquela noite, Harry e Bill dançavam ao som da banda, entre abraços e beijos, sem se importarem nem um pouco com o choque que estavam causando nos trouxas.

Durante um intervalo do show, dirigiram-se ao bar para comprar uma bebida. Harry, com certa irritação, notava os olhares de cobiça que Bill recebia transformarem-se rapidamente em reprovação ou nojo quando viam que ele segurava sua mão. O comportamento daqueles trouxas era enervante.

Cada um estava tomando uma cerveja comum quando Bill falou:

- Você acha que o Sirius e o Severus conseguiram resolver sus diferenças?

Harry pensou por uns instantes, antes de responder.

– Não sei, mas acredito que sim. Se ainda estivessem brigados, a essa altura, Sir já teria ido ficar lá em casa.

- É, pode ser. Só achei estranho eles não entrarem em contato novamente.

Harry deu de ombros.

– Eles devem ter resolvido tirar o dia de folga também. Ou talvez Malfoy...

Foi interrompido quando Bill colocou um dedo sobre seus lábios.

– Shhh, esse assunto é proibido hoje.

Harry sorriu e mordeu de leve o dedo do outro.

– Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. – Harry bebeu mais da cerveja. - Não sabia que você conhecia essa banda.

- Eu gosto muito do som deles. Estava pensando em convidá-lo, mas conseguir as noites de sábado livre, só para nós dois, é praticamente impossível, não é?

Bill o abraçou e pareceu fazer questão de dar um beijo de tirar o fôlego, para horror de umas adolescentes que fizeram um som estranho quando os viram juntos.

Foi a vez de Harry dizer, antes de voltar a beijá-lo.

– Assunto proibido, esqueceu?

Ao se separarem, Harry se virou para retornarem para perto do palco e deu um encontrão em alguém. O pedido de desculpas morreu em seus lábios ao notar de quem se tratava.

- Blaise Zabini.

- Harry Potter. Que surpresa.

Harry notou o olhar avaliador que tanto ele quanto Bill receberam, percebendo antes que Zabini pudesse disfarçar, que ele parecia bastante surpreendido.

- Podemos dizer o mesmo. – Harry usou o mesmo tom sarcástico do outro para responder. - Não sabia que gostava de música trouxa, Zabini.

- E, realmente, não gosto de qualquer uma. Mas estou aqui acompanhando meu namorado, que é agente deles. Até que não são tão ruins assim.

Harry ficou tenso no mesmo instante. Sentiu Bill apertando seus ombros, para apoiá-lo. Lembrou-se de uma conversa que tinha tido com Malfoy em que ele lhe contou que Zabini e Seamus namoraram por um tempo. '_Seria possível que...? Não'_.

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Seamus pareceu se materializar ao lado de Zabini.

- Blaise, graças a Merlin. Eu fiquei preocupado com você no meio desse bando de trouxas. Deveria ter me avisado que... – Seamus interrompeu o fluxo de palavras quando notou as pessoas que acompanhavam seu namorado. Empalideceu. – Harry.

Harry tentou manter o rosto impassível e soar o mais natural possível. – Seamus. Há quanto tempo. Lembra-se do Bill?

Com muita educação, Bill cumprimentou os outros dois. Trocaram algumas palavras rápidas, pois Seamus tinha que voltar para o palco e acompanhar o andamento do show. O irlandês saiu, levando o namorado, depois da negativa de Harry e Bill em acompanhá-los.

Bill o abraçou, beijando-o na testa.

– Que azar. Tínhamos de encontrar justamente Finnigan aqui?

– É - Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos. – Bill, acho que preciso de uma bebida mais forte.

- Sem problemas, Harry. Que tal uma tequila? Eu te acompanho. Mas já vou avisando que não vamos embora agora. As melhores músicas ainda estão por vir.

Harry não pôde deixar de rir do namorado. Beijou-o.

– Tequila será perfeito. E nem passou por minha cabeça irmos agora. Vem!

Tomaram a bebida e voltaram para curtir o restante da noite. Ao término do show, estavam conversando animados sobre ele, quando Harry sentiu alguém pôr a mão em seu ombro. Voltou-se e deparou com Seamus o encarando.

– Harry, será que nós podemos conversar?– O tom e a expressão do irlandês eram sérios. - Em particular.

– Claro, Seamus. Mas eu e Bill não temos segredos, pode falar na frente dele.

Notou o olhar de dúvida do outro, mas ele aquiesceu.

– Certo, vamos até um dos camarins vazios.

Ele e Bill trocaram um olhar e seguiram Seamus por um verdadeiro labirinto de corredores até que chegaram a um camarim específico e entraram. Sentaram e ficaram em silêncio aguardando que Seamus dissesse o que queria

Finalmente, ele começou:

– Harry, é verdade que você e Malfoy eram namorados?

A pergunta pegou Harry completamente desprevenido. Não imaginava o porquê de Semaus querer saber isso.

– Sim, nós namoramos. Mas terminamos há uns dois meses. Por quê?

Viu quando Seamus se ergueu e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

– Harry, eu preciso te pedir desculpas. Eu fiquei com o Malfoy quando vocês ainda namoravam. Eu fui um canalha. Eu não tinha certeza que você e Malfoy estavam juntos, mas isso não justifica o meu comportamento. – Continuou, depois de tomar fôlego. - É claro que a essa altura isso não muda nada, mas a culpa de ter traído um amigo não tem me deixado em paz. Blaise acha que eu não deveria falar nada, mas eu não consigo.

Harry estava muito surpreendido. Nunca imaginou que Seamus algum dia falaria sobre isso e muito menos pediria desculpas. Não estava preparado para a sinceridade que notava no outro, mas ainda assim não esboçou nenhuma reação. Olhou para Bill que parecia aprovar a atitude de Seamus.

Não sabia como agir e apenas disse:

– Ok. Era só isso?

Percebeu o quanto sua falta de reação surpreendeu ao outro.

– Era. Você ...não ficou chateado? Furioso?

Aquilo foi demais para Harry que se ergueu, ignorando Bill e parando de frente para Seamus, praticamente gritando.

- Se eu fiquei chateado? Se eu fiquei furioso? Que tipo de pergunta estúpida é essa? É claro que fiquei e muito mais. Me diz como se sentiria se fosse traído por seu amigo, por seu namorado. Tem razão: você não ter certeza de que éramos namorados não te justifica. Eu não tinha certeza sobre você e Zabini, mas a mera dúvida é mais que suficiente para me manter bem longe dele.

Harry sacou a varinha e apontou para o outro.

– O que quer que eu faça? Te estupore, te torture, te mate? Isso muda alguma coisa? Não muda nada! Eu fui traído por vocês. E isso é tudo. - Voltou a abaixar a varinha. - Mas talvez, se eu sair e passar a noite com Zabini e depois vier te contar e pedir desculpas, nós possamos nos entender. Talvez, você compreenda o que eu sinto. Oh, é mesmo. Pessoas como você, Zabini, Malfoy não ligam para esses conceitos bobos como fidelidade, não é? Deve ser até excitante discutirem depois a respeito.

Harry notou como o outro empalideceu e ia continuar quando sentiu a mão de Bill em seu braço, atraindo sua atenção.

Olhou para ele, que meneou a cabeça e disse:

– Não vá falar ou fazer algo do qual se arrependa depois, Harry.

Harry voltou a olhar apara Seamus, falando numa voz mais controlada.

– Sinto muito, Seamus. Eu imagino que precisou de toda sua coragem para me falar isso, mas não faz diferença. Eu e Malfoy não estamos mais juntos mesmo.

Afastou-se dele. Seamus assentiu e falou, exibindo um ar derrotado e infeliz:

- Desculpe, Harry. Você não imagina o quanto me arrependo do meu comportamento.

– Já é um começo. Espero que seja feliz com Blaise e que não passe por isso nunca. Nós...já vamos. Obrigado por me contar. Infelizmente, nesse momento eu ainda não posso dizer que te desculpo pelo que aconteceu, mas quem sabe um dia, não é?

Harry e Bill saíram do camarim, deixando Seamus sozinho.

Do lado de fora, Bill o abraçou, acariciando seu cabelo e dizendo:

– Estou muito orgulhoso de você. Ele realmente parecia arrependido.

Harry retribuiu ao abraço.

– Eu sei. Eu fiquei... aliviado. Um das coisas que mais doía era imaginar que um amigo não tinha a menor consideração por mim. Seamus não costumava agir assim. - Ficou em silêncio e depois continuou: - Estou cansado. Podemos ir para casa?

Bill concordou e juntos foram embora.

--------------X--------------

Seamus se jogou no sofá, apoiou a cabeça no encosto e fechou os olhos. Abriu ao sentir lábios macios tocando os seus. Sorriu de leve.

- Você estava escondido dentro do banheiro, ouvindo a conversa?

Blaise deu de ombros e o envolveu em seus braços.

– Eu quis garantir que Potter não fizesse nada contra você. Até que ele não reagiu tão mal, não é?

– É verdade, mas ainda assim... Eu não queria perder a amizade dele.

– O fato de continuar vivo já mostra que tem chances de recuperá-la.- Blaise brincou.

– É. – Seamus fez uma pausa, antes de dizer. - Você acha que devíamos avisar Malfoy que Harry está sabendo?

Notou a forma como o namorado franziu a testa, demonstrando um pouco de aborrecimento.

– Não. Não acho que Potter vá fazer algo contra ele a essa altura. Além disso, se fizer, será ótimo para o Draco aprender a não mexer com o namorado dos outros. Eu não quero você nem passando perto dele sozinho, ouviu?

Seamus sorriu ainda mais.

- Não acredito. Blaise Zabini com ciúmes?

Blaise sequer respondeu, puxando Seamus para mais alguns beijos apaixonados.

--------------X--------------

Harry se jogou na cama, com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Estava cansado e daria tudo para não ter que sair naquela noite. O dia de trabalho tinha sido muito cansativo e aquela maratona de festas dos últimos meses estava acabando com ele.

Desde que começaram a namorar, Bill o acompanhava a todos os lugares. Houve um furor inicial, com o Profeta noticiando diariamente sobre seu relacionamento, mas agora as coisas já haviam se acalmado. O feitiço ensinado, a muito contragosto, por Sirius que impedia que as fotos tiradas dele ficassem boas havia contribuído bastante para isso. Sirius achava que seria vantajoso para irritar Malfoy ver o casal sempre estampado no jornal, mas mesmo concordando com ele, Harry preferia não expor sua vida daquele jeito.

Sorriu de leve ao lembrar do padrinho e de Severus. Os dois haviam se entendido depois da briga e Snape continuava colhendo informações com Lucius. Em compensação, Harry ficou gratamente surpreso quando, ao chegar na casa deles para almoçar num domingo, encontrou Remus lá. Tinha sido uma tarde muito agradável e os cinco se divertiram bastante.

A partir daí, ocasionalmente, Remus ia almoçar ou jantar com eles. Harry ficou bastante satisfeito em ver que o padrinho conseguira aquela pequena vitória e, mais ainda, ao perceber que a desconfiança inicial de Severus em relação a Moony, havia diminuído gradualmente.

Deu um suspiro desconsolado. A idéia de ficar deitado era tentadora, mas se não se mexesse logo iria acabar se atrasando. Para piorar, Bill teve que fazer uma viagem para o Gringotts e a perspectiva de não tê-lo a seu lado era horrível. Ele sempre fazia com que os eventos ficassem mais divertidos e sempre dava um jeito de deixar Harry à vontade.

Não entendia como Malfoy agüentava o pique daquelas festas e o trabalho, já que Severus tinha garantido que o loiro estava trabalhando para valer. Fez uma careta de desgosto. Não queria pensar no outro rapaz. Desde o quase beijo em sua casa, o clima entre eles ficara cada vez mais tenso.

Malfoy não perdia uma oportunidade em provocá-lo, lançando mãos de seus artifícios de sedução. Harry acabava entrando no jogo e o provocando também. Deu um gemido de frustração. Não queria lembrar dos lábios convidativos, do modo como ele erguia a sobrancelha, em um mudo desafio que o Gryffindor dentro de Harry ficava louco para aceitar. Nem recordar do modo arrogante como o ex - Slytherin o olhava, das promessas de prazer que via nos olhos grises.

Em muitas ocasiões, tinham ficado a sós. Frases de duplos sentidos, olhares e gestos sensuais eram sempre trocados entre eles. E se não fosse a intervenção de Bill, Harry não sabia como teria resistido. Pensou na vontade que tinha de enterrar seus dedos nos cabelos loiros e ... '_Chega_.' Harry pensou, tentando impor um limite a sua imaginação.

Levantou-se e pegou o pergaminho, ao lado da cama, que continha as instruções que sempre recebia de Severus e Sirius: sobre o que usar, como ajeitar o cabelo, onde iria, quem encontraria, esse tipo de coisa.

Franziu a testa ao ler como deveria se vestir. Abriu o guarda-roupa e verificou as peças escolhidas. Definitivamente, não usaria nada daquilo. Precisava de algo diferente, pois aquela noite, teria de enfrentar um dragão. Sozinho.

* * *

**Comentários:**

Taí, uma coisa que eu pagava caro para ver: Lucius Malfoy dançando pelado. "olhar sonhador"

Bem, muito obrigada pelas reviews: Serim, Amanda Poirot, Kirina Malfoy, Dany Ceres, Amy Lupin, Mel Deep Dark, milanesa, Hanna Snape, watashinomori, Maaya M, Hermione Seixas, Bela-chan, DW03, Mel Arwen.

E no LJ: Nicolle Snape, Srta Mizuki, Marck Evans, Magalud, Lilly W. Malfoy e Mel Arwen (duplamente.)

Bem, desculpem a demora. Sabe como é. Andei meio (muito) ocupada escrevendo as fics da table. Gomen Nassai!

Beijos e uma excelente semana.

Ah, para aqueles que sentiram falta do loiro nesse capítulo, saibam que no próximo tem muito dele.


	14. Mudança de Planos

Um agradecimento especial a Paula Lírio pela betagem!

**Disclaimer**: Os personagens continuam sendo da J.K. Rowling. Eu só me divirto (e muito) com eles

_Boa leitura.

* * *

_

**Capítulo XIV – Mudanças de Planos**

Draco tomava sua bebida, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeito. Finalmente, tinha conseguido. Virou-se para seu acompanhante e não pôde deixar de admirá-lo mais uma vez.

Ao contrário de Draco, que estava completamente de negro, o outro rapaz usava roupas claras, calça azul e camisa branca, numa combinação de elegância e bom gosto. O cabelo negro e comprido poderia estar destoando do conjunto, se não fosse o modo sensual como alguma mecha mais rebelde cobria um dos olhos e ele a jogava para trás. A pele morena, os lábios sempre exibindo um sorriso malicioso, os olhos azuis sempre o encarando com atrevimento.

Tinha sido uma ótima idéia aceitar o convite de Brian para sair. O rapaz era um dos clientes de Lucius e tinham se conhecido durante uma reunião. O flerte tinha sido rápido e fácil. Combinaram de sair e lá estavam.

Há bastante tempo que não ia aquela boate. Nem sabia porque tinha demorado tanto para voltar. Afinal, ela era a sua preferida. A última vez que estivera ali, ainda namorava Potter.

Potter. Preferia não pensar naquele maldito. Não entendia qual era o jogo que ele estava fazendo, mas Draco estava cansado daquilo. Tudo o que queria agora era diversão e nenhuma complicação. E Brian prometia ser exatamente assim. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de onde terminariam a noite, a julgar pelos olhares que recebia, os toques freqüentes em seu joelho ou braço, a forma como ele se aproximava para falar ao seu ouvido. Era somente questão de tempo. Ambos eram jogadores e estavam apenas exercitando o poder de sedução.

Estava rindo de um comentário feito por Brian quando Potter chegou. '_Inferno! Ele tinha que estar tão gostoso?_' Nem de longe, ele era tão bonito quanto seu acompanhante, mas ele estava muito atraente. Estava usando uma calça de couro negra pecaminosamente justa, uma camisa lisa verde escuro e uma jaqueta também de couro. Os cabelos estavam mais revoltos que nunca, mas até isso contribuía para o visual do rapaz.

Draco viu Potter olhar ao redor, familiarizando-se com o ambiente. '_Provavelmente, está procurando o grudento_.' Felizmente, ainda não tinha visto aquele ruivo em lugar nenhum. Ainda observava o rapaz quando seus olhares se encontraram. Sem tirar os olhos de Draco, o moreno veio caminhando lentamente até a mesa onde estava, desviando-se dos obstáculos com facilidade.

Parando de frente para ele, falou:

-Olá, Malfoy. Que surpresa.

- Olá, Potter. Sim, essas 'surpresas' estão cada vez mais freqüentes. Eu pensei que não gostasse daqui.

O sorriso do outro se ampliou. Havia uma expressão nos olhos dele que Draco não conseguia identificar.

- Pois é, se enganou. Mas aqui é legal. Posso me sentar com vocês? Já está tudo cheio e eu realmente detesto ficar sozinho.

Draco nem teve tempo de responder e ficou apenas observando Potter se virar para Brian e dizer, estendendo a mão:

- Muito prazer. Harry.

'_Harry? Como ele podia ser apenas 'Harry' para o Brian_?', Draco pensou.

-Muito prazer. Brian. Claro que pode ficar conosco.

Os dois trocaram um aperto de mão – '_muito demorado em sua opinião'_ - e Draco viu Potter dar um de seus sorrisos mais brilhantes e se sentar.

- Sozinho, Potter? O que aconteceu ao Weasley? Finalmente, resolveu dar uma trégua?

Se era possível, o sorriso dele havia aumentado ainda mais, o que já começou a irritar Draco.

- Ele está viajando. Até pensei em ir junto, mas tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Além disso, Bill precisava se concentrar. Não acho que seria uma boa idéia o distrair.

'_Posso muito bem imaginar o tipo de distração a que se refere_.' Por um momento, pensou em fazer Potter presenciar seus amassos com Brian do mesmo jeito que tinha sido obrigado a assistir aos dele com o Weasley. Mas, com crescente irritação, observou Brian e Potter iniciarem uma conversação animada. '_Animada e nada inocente'_.

Os dois pareciam velhos amigos. Se não conhecesse Potter, diria que ele estava dando em cima de outro rapaz. Conversavam cada vez mais próximos e foi com irritação que viu Brian começar a tocar o outro enquanto falava.

Com a clara intenção de atrair a atenção do próprio acompanhante, escorregou a mão pela coxa dele. Draco notou que o movimento tinha sido claramente percebido por Potter. Brian virou-se, exibindo nos olhos azuis aquele brilho atrevido que tanto o atraía. Sentiu um certo incomodo ao constar um pouco de decepção por não terem o mesmo ar desafiante de certos olhos verdes. Procurou afastar aquela sensação inquietante e aproximou-se para falar com Brian, roçando os lábios de leve na orelha dele. O jogo 'de verdade' tinha começado. '_Qual deles – com Potter ou com Brian_?' A vozinha irritante se manifestou.

Potter se levantou, atraindo seus olhares. Sorriu de um modo cúmplice para Brian e disse:

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos um pouco. Não quero atrapalhar.

Brian, para desgosto de Draco, foi todo sorrisos ao responder:

- Não atrapalha. Pode ficar.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. Mas acho que vou dançar um pouco. Adoro essa música. Com licença.

A sensação de alívio durou quase nada. Não perdeu o ex-namorado de vista e ficou observando o rapaz se mover sensualmente ao som da música. Para piorar, Potter era abordado a todo instante por homens e mulheres. E apenas sorria, dançando ora com um ora com outro. A irritação de Draco estava atingindo o limite e somente registrou Brian pedir licença. Achou que fosse estuporar alguém quando os viu dançando juntos.

Não ia permitir ser passado para trás assim. Ele era seu. _'Poderia ser mais claro? Qual deles? Brian ou Harry?'_ A vozinha tornou a falar. Era só o que faltava mesmo. '_Ele não é Harry. É Potter. Potter._'

Draco não pretendia e não iria terminar aquela noite sozinho_. 'Então, é melhor você escolher com qual deles vai querer ficar_.' Revirou os olhos com a intromissão da Voz-Pansy, mas até que ela tinha uma certa razão. Brian era uma conquista praticamente certa. A hora que quisesse, bastava chamá-lo e sairiam dali. '_Mas Harry está sozinho, sem o ruivo. Vai deixar passar a oportunidade?_' – a voz voltou a se manifestar.

'_Não tem nada melhor para fazer que ficar me atormentando, não?_' Draco percebeu, incrédulo, que estava discutindo com ele mesmo. '_Preciso fazer algo. Logo_.'

Quando voltou a olhar para a pista de dança, não localizou nenhum dos dois. Vasculhou ao redor e nada. Já ia se levantar quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e uma voz sussurrante bem próximo a seu ouvido, com leve cheiro de bebida:

- Procurando alguma coisa, _Malfoy_?

Draco virou-se na direção da voz e os rostos deles ficaram muito próximos, narizes quase se tocando. Os dois se encararam, e a sensação da mão de Potter em seu ombro pareceu queimá-lo.

- Parece que já achei. – Draco respondeu no mesmo tom baixo usado pelo outro.

Potter se afastou, exibindo um meio sorriso e disse, insinuante:

- É mesmo? E o que pretende fazer, então? Ficar o resto da noite sentado ou tem uma idéia melhor?

Draco se surpreendeu. '_Potter estava flertando comigo?_' Não queria nem saber. A oportunidade era boa demais para deixar passar. Só precisava verificar se essa era realmente a intenção do outro.

- É, tenho algumas idéias melhores. E você?

Potter voltou a se aproximar quase encostando o rosto no seu.

- Muitas. Cada uma mais interessante que a outra. Resta saber se você tem disposição e coragem para realizá-las.

Potter continuou encarando-o por um tempo, antes de voltar a se recostar contra sua cadeira, ostentando um sorriso e um olhar totalmente malicioso e desafiante. Draco, com uma sensação de _dejà vu_, sentiu uma mão repousar em seu ombro e voltou-se para encontrar os olhos azuis atrevidos.

Ao contrário de Potter, Brian venceu a pouca distância entre eles e o beijou. Draco correspondeu ao beijo e quando se afastaram, voltou a encarar Potter. A expressão dele mantinha o mudo desafio. Brian o segurou de leve pelo queixo, fazendo com que voltasse a olhá-lo. Ele depositou um beijo leve em seus lábios e o puxou pela mão.

- Venha. Chega de ficar sentado. Vamos nos divertir um pouco.

Draco ficou dançando com Brian e pensando no que estava acontecendo. Tinha duas excelentes oportunidades em mãos e talvez, se soubesse como agir, não perdesse nenhuma delas. Só precisava escolher com qual ficaria aquela noite.

'_Como se você ainda tivesse alguma dúvida_', soou a Voz-Pansy novamente. Draco realmente não tinha dúvida sobre quem queria. Apenas precisava traçar um plano de ação para não ofender Brian. Afinal, ele era um cliente importante da empresa.

Virou-se de modo a ficar de frente para a mesa deles e viu uma mulher conversando animada com Potter. Estreitou os olhos com irritação ao ver os sorrisos que trocavam. A desconhecida entregou um papel para Potter, que rabiscou qualquer coisa em outro e entregou para ela.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Draco voltou para a mesa, resmungando para Brian que estava cansado. Antes que a alcançasse, os dois se despediram com abraços e beijos.

Conteve a muito custo a vontade de interrogar sobre a garota ao ver o modo como Potter a acompanhava com o olhar. Notou que Brian parecia contrariado. Decidiu ir até o banheiro para esfriar a cabeça e colocar as idéias em ordem. Pediu licença e saiu.

--------------X--------------

Harry ficou observando Draco se afastar. Então, virou-se para Brian com um sorriso encantador. Tinha de admitir para si mesmo que o cara era muito atraente.

- É, parece que essa parada, eu perdi. Não está fazendo nenhum bem ao meu ego, ver meu acompanhante praticamente te comer com os olhos. – Brian falou, bem humorado.

Harry riu com gosto. Estava se sentindo mais solto e definitivamente, estava um pouco bêbado, mas não se preocupava com isso. Chegou mais perto do outro rapaz para falar.

- Ora, perder às vezes não faz mal a ninguém. Provavelmente, se fosse numa situação normal, eu quem levaria a pior. Mas eu e Malfoy temos uma história mal resolvida.

Brian sorriu divertido.

- É. Percebe-se. Espero que a 'resolvam' hoje. Detesto desistir de uma boa transa à toa.

Harry procurou evitar o sentimento incomodo muito parecido com ciúme que sentiu ao pensar naqueles dois juntos. '_Claro que não é ciúme. É só raiva_.'

- Pode deixar comigo. É muito difícil nos encontrarmos a sós e não pretendo perder essa oportunidade.

Harry não se incomodou em mentir desde que conseguisse afastar aquela 'ameaça' o mais rápido possível. Tomou mais um gole de sua bebida, encarando os belos olhos azuis.

- É uma pena que tenham assuntos pendentes. Acho que nós três poderíamos nos divertir bastante juntos.

Harry sorriu. Já tinha ouvido aquela conversa antes, enquanto dançavam, e preferiu evitar aquele terreno perigoso.

- Quem sabe em outra oportunidade, não é?

Brian se ergueu, terminando seu drinque de um gole só.

- Claro. Eu já vou. Diz ao Draco o que quiser. Prefiro ir antes que ele volte para evitar constrangimentos. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – Brian disse, abaixando e dando um selinho em Harry.

- O prazer foi meu. Até mais.

Viu o outro rapaz se afastando, com um sentimento imenso de alívio e satisfação.

--------------X--------------

Quando Draco voltou, encontrou Potter sozinho. Ele disse que Brian havia dado uma saída, mas logo voltava. Os dois não ficaram conversando. Apenas se olhavam de vez em quando e trocavam palavras carregadas de insinuações. Enquanto esteve no banheiro, resolveu dispensar Brian e ficar com Potter.

Ainda não tinha resolvido como ia fazer isso, mas não estava muito preocupado. Afinal, os dois só tinham saído juntos. Não era como se fossem namorados nem nada disso. Precisava apenas ser cuidadoso e poderia até se encontrar com o rapaz em outra oportunidade. Assim, permaneceu esperando o retorno dele e flertando com Potter que correspondia a cada uma de suas provocações.

Draco estava começando a se impacientar com a demora de Brian e pensando em mandar apenas uma coruja no dia seguinte, desculpando-se por ter ido embora, quando Potter se levantou e disse:

- Bem, Malfoy. Obrigado pela companhia. Preciso ir. Amanhã, o dia será cheio.

Draco se ergueu também, ficando de frente para ele. Resolveu arriscar e perguntou:

- Também já vou. Não quer vir comigo para meu apartamento?

Observou os olhos de Potter se estreitarem e exibirem irritação.

- Talvez, se tivesse me proposto isso há algum tempo atrás, eu aceitasse. Mas depois de ficar esse tempão todo esperando por _seu_ acompanhante, acha que eu vou aceitar ser um mero substituto, só porque levou um fora? Não me ofenda.

Sem saber sequer como reagir a isso, Draco viu Potter se afastar rapidamente. Foi atrás dele, mas o garçom o deteve para pagar a conta. '_Inferno, lá se vai um mês de salário_.' Quando, por fim, se livrou dele e chegou ao lado de fora da boate, não havia qualquer sinal de Potter.

Irritado e sem disposição, aparatou para seu apartamento.

--------------X--------------

Draco levantou da cama, já que não conseguia dormir e resolveu correr um pouco para ver se colocava os pensamentos em ordem. No entanto, foi completamente inútil. Estava furioso. Aquela situação o irritava profundamente. Chegou em casa e, durante o banho, decidiu tirar aquela história a limpo e só havia um modo de fazer isso. Trocou – se rapidamente e saiu.

Aparatou a alguns metros da casa de Potter e caminhou decidido até lá. Quando ia tocar a campainha, parou. '_E se o Weasley estivesse com ele_?' A hesitação durou apenas alguns segundos, não pretendia nada além de esclarecer de uma vez por todas aquilo tudo.

Bateu e aguardou que a porta fosse aberta. Potter apareceu, usando apenas um calção, cabelos despenteados, segurando um copo com _firewhisky_ e aparentando não ter dormido nada.

– Ora, ora. Malfoy. Que surpresa.

– Potter, podemos conversar?

– Claro. Entre, por favor.

Franziu o cenho quando Potter disse isso, fazendo uma pequena mesura.

Foram em direção a sala, onde Potter se jogou no sofá. Notou a garrafa de _firewhisky_ pela metade. ' _Será que ele está bêbado_?' Deu uma olhada ao redor, ignorou as fotos e se concentrou em Potter, apreciando a bela visão oferecida por este.

– E então? Vai me dizer por que veio ou vai ficar só me secando?

A raiva momentaneamente esquecida retornou com tudo. Potter sempre teve esse poder de tirá-lo do sério.

– Você pode me dizer o que está querendo fazer comigo?

– Como assim? Não entendo o que quer dizer. Seja claro.

– Não entende? Está bem, eu serei _transparente_. Você passa a noite inteira flertando comigo. Faz de tudo para me provocar e depois tira o corpo fora. E ainda por cima, sabe-se lá o que diz para mandar meu acompanhante embora.

Harry caminhou até ele, perigosamente sedutor e parou muito próximo, com o rosto a poucos centímetros do seu.

– E você está aqui para reclamar de que? De ter ficado sem a companhia? Da minha provocação? Por eu ter tirado o corpo fora?

Os olhos de Draco, sem a sua anuência, desceram dos de Harry, que não demonstravam qualquer sinal de embriaguez e se fixaram na boca do outro. Não confiava em sua voz ou instinto para responder aquela pergunta.

– O que você quer de mim, Malfoy?- a voz de Potter era sarcástica ao dizer isso.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar, furiosos. Então, Harry o beijou. Levou poucos segundos para entender o que acontecia, mas quando se deu conta, correspondeu ao beijo com igual fúria. Seus lábios se abriram e as língua se enroscaram e se tocaram. Draco saboreou o gosto de _firewhisky_ do outro, somado ao sabor único de Potter. _'Céus, como sentira falta daquela boca.'_ Contornou os lábios dele com a língua, mordiscando-os.

Quando se separam, encarou os olhos verdes, desafiante. Por um momento, pensou que Potter se afastaria, mas logo percebeu que, finalmente, o desafio tinha sido aceito.

Draco foi empurrado contra a parede e voltou a ser beijado com intensidade, os corpos se esfregando um no outro. Reprimiu um gemido de prazer ao sentir a rigidez do outro, que o short não disfarçava.

Ouviu os botões da camisa voarem longe quando Potter a arrancou. Acariciou o peito e costas dele em retribuição, deliciando-se com a textura da pele. Capturou o mamilo com _piercing_ entre os dentes, sentindo a frieza do metal, brincando com ele com sua língua. Com avidez explorou a pele sempre beijando e acariciando. Queria deixar sua marca naquele corpo.

Enterrou os dedos na cabeleira negra quando a língua de Potter tocou um de seus mamilos. Sentiu as mãos dele percorrendo suas costas, firmes e decididas. Com a mesma voracidade, retribuiu aos toques do outro. Sua calça, cueca, sapatos rapidamente foram retirados, juntamente com a roupa do outro.

Potter se encaixou entre suas pernas e começou a se movimentar esfregando pele contra pele de uma forma alucinante. Viu-se encarando as esmeraldas e ouviu, numa voz rouca e arfante:

– O que você quer, Malfoy?

Draco não respondeu. Apenas deslizou a mão pelo abdômen de Potter, envolvendo a ereção dele com as mãos. Decidido, beijou e mordeu o queixo, o pescoço, os ombros e o peito. Deteve-se em seu umbigo, que ficou contornando e penetrando levemente com a língua.

Com a ponta dos dedos, Draco traçava a veia saliente do pênis de Potter, provocando. Desejava saboreá-lo. E, com essas intenções, Draco passou a língua na ponta do membro do moreno, sorrindo de satisfação quando o viu contrair a barriga e prender a respiração. Passou a chupá-lo enquanto acariciava os testículos.

Draco queria que o outro perdesse o controle, mas não que acabasse rápido. Continha-se, chupando ora rápido ora lentamente, satisfeito com os gemidos que arrancava do outro. Umedeceu o dedo, brincando na entradinha de Potter. Quando ia prepará-lo, foi puxado pelo cabelo e, sem nenhuma gentileza, recebeu mordidas, chupões e beijos pelo pescoço, peito, ombros, nuca.

Afastaram-se. Seus olhos fixaram-se nos do outro. Esmeraldas nubladas de desejo, os lábios sedutoramente entreabertos, ofegantes. Entendeu a pergunta do outro, apenas sussurrada '_o que você quer, afinal?'_ Draco cansou de mentir para Potter, para ele mesmo. Só havia algo que queria e bastou uma palavra para responder, sendo perfeitamente entendido: '_você'_.

Voltaram a se beijar, não sem antes notar o sorriso de satisfação de Potter. Fechou os olhos quando ele o fez deitar de bruços sobre o tapete e algumas almofadas. Arqueou as costas ao sentir a língua dele descendo, sedutora por sua coluna. Draco ofegou com a mordida que recebeu na nádega. Potter, com um movimento de varinha, lubrificou- o. Travou os dentes quando um dedo foi usado para prepará-lo.

Potter o tocava pelo corpo com a mão livre, ajudando - o relaxar. Quando havia três dedos o penetrando, entre arquejos e gemidos, Draco chamou pelo outro:

– Harry.

O moreno o penetrou e esperou uns momentos até que se acostumasse à sensação, para depois aumentar o ritmo. Draco remexeu o quadril para acompanhar os movimentos do outro e, satisfeito, ouviu um gemido em resposta. Mais que nunca ele desejava enlouquecê-lo.

Harry apoiou a mão em seu quadril, ditando como queria que Draco se movesse. Achou que fosse enlouquecer de frustração e ansiedade, quando sentia o membro quase saindo de seu corpo para depois enterrar-se cada vez mais fundo.

Colando o corpo ao seu, Harry, com uma das mãos envolveu seu pênis e passou a masturbá-lo. As estocadas se tornaram mais rápidas, mais fortes e mais profundas. Os sons que faziam enchiam a sala. Draco ergueu os olhos e viu uma foto do outro casal. Sentiu uma raiva súbita. Queria que Harry fosse seu. Queria ouvi-lo gritar seu nome. Queria apagar da memória do outro qualquer lembrança que pudesse ter do ruivo.

Mas esqueceu tudo quando ouviu os gemidos que Harry não continha, a respiração quente em sua nuca, os dentes cravarem em seu corpo, as estocadas cada vez mais intensas. O toque em sua próstata foi suficiente para fazer Draco gozar. Com mais algumas estocadas, sentiu quando o outro o acompanhou. Ficaram parados, unidos, recuperando-se.

Depois, caíram lado a lado, ofegantes. Draco havia esperado e ansiado por aquilo tempo demais. E, no final, foi muito diferente do que ele imaginava. _'Foi muito mais perfeito.'_

Sorriu e se voltou para Harry. Notou que ele estava de olhos fechados, procurando regularizar a respiração. Estendeu a mão para acariciar a tatuagem de leve. Quando seus dedos tocaram a pele de Harry, este se sobressaltou e abriu os olhos, encarando–o.

Quando ia fazer um comentário, Harry se levantou, brusco. Confuso, perguntou:

- Pot...Harry, onde vai?

– Eu vou tomar um banho e me trocar.

Draco sorriu de maneira insinuante e disse:

– E aceita companhia?

– Infelizmente, não. - Harry que acabara de recolher as próprias roupas e estava se dirigindo para a porta, apenas o olhou de relance, antes de dizer. – Tenho um compromisso agora e não posso mais _perder_ tempo. Não vou deixar Bill esperando. Por favor, feche a porta ao sair, _Malfoy_.

Draco sentiu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Não foram apenas as palavras, saber que _Bill_ estava esperando. Foram os olhos, frios, que não demonstravam absolutamente nada. Como se _ele_ fosse um nada. Observou Harry sair em direção ao quarto e resolveu ir atrás dele. Quando tentou passar pela porta, foi impedido por um feitiço. Praguejou e chamou por ele uma vez.

Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, parou. Começou a vestir suas roupas, sem se preocupar em consertar as que estragaram. Ele era um Malfoy e não ia ficar implorando. Apesar da vontade de quebrar tudo, saiu fechando a porta, sem bater.

* * *

_Conversas com os personagens:_

Ivi: – Quem odeia o Harry diga '_eu_'. – EU! - Pausa. - Loiro, o que foi?

Draco: – Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?

Ivi: – Euuu? Mas foi você quem começou tudo, pulando a cerca, ne?

Draco: – Por sua culpa! Por que o Harry é tão acessível ao Weasley e tão amarrado comigo?

Ivi: – Ele não foi amarrado com você nesse capítulo... - Recebe olhar mortal do Draco.

Draco: – Ele me chutou. Conserta isso!

Ivi: – Ficar se empaturrando de chocolate não vai resolver seu problema. Vai te deixar gordo, cheio de espinhas, deprimido... Aí, o _tudo- de- bom -Weasley_ vai ganhar facinho o páreo.

Draco pára de comer imediatamente: – Por falar nisso, cadê ele?

Ivi: –Não sei. Acho que saiu com o Harry.

Draco se aproxima, ameaçador: – Você vai me explicar AGORA o que esses dois ficam fazendo quando somem durante horas.

Ivi: – Meu bem, você não vai querer saber isso. Uma coisa é SUPOR, outra bem diferente é me obrigar a pôr em palavras, todas as maneiras que minha mente NC-150 imaginaria do Moleque passar o tempo com o Gostosão.

Draco, com olhar raivoso, pegando a varinha: – Pára de ficar escrevendo essas besteiras e resolve isso. Não quero saber como. Anda. E aí de você se não acabar bem.

Ivi: – Tá, tá. Já vou. Não precisa apelar.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews: Samantha, watashinomori, Marck Evans, Bela-chan, milanesa, Hanna Snape, Hermione Seixas, Kirina Malfoy, Amy Lupin, Maaya M.

E no LJ: Nicolle Snape, Srta Mizuki, Magalud e Paula Lírio.

Os comentários de vocês sempre me deixam muito feliz. Atualizei rápido e foi um capítulo bem grandão. O.o"

Feliz Páscoa e uma excelente semana a todos!


	15. Verdades

**Disclaimer: **Nada mudou. Eles continuam pertencendo a ela - J.K. Rowling. Eu bem que tentei negociar a compra do Bill e do Draco, mas não consegui. T-T

_Obrigada, Nicolle Snape. Pela betagem rápida e por sempre estar disposta ajudar - mesmo quando está super atarefada._

_Boa leitura!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XV - Verdades**

Draco tomou todo o conteúdo do seu copo e pegou outro, antes de circular um pouco pela festa. Estava sem disposição nenhuma para conversas e comemorações. Procurou evitar as caretas de desagrado ao notar o 'excesso' de Weasley no ambiente. Afinal, nada mais justo e esperado levando-se em conta que era o noivado da Granger com o Weasel.

Draco ficou bastante surpreendido quando recebeu o convite. Mais ainda quando, logo em seguida, Granger o contatou pela rede Flu. Não esperava ser lembrado quanto mais convidado. Dos amigos de Potter, ela é quem tinha sido a primeira a aceitá-lo. Ela mantinha uma atitude de desconfiança no início, mas depois de um certo tempo, começou a olhá-lo com uma expressão irritante de 'eu sei e você não sabe'. Durante o contato daquele dia, viu-se conversando e rindo com ela. Quando deu por si, já tinha aceitado comparecer.

Depois do que tinha acontecido aquela manhã na casa de Potter, Draco pensou em não ir. Mas a perspectiva de rever e conseguir conversar com ele, acabou sendo decisiva.

Draco tinha passado todo o sábado tentando entender o que tinha dado errado. Estava se sentindo muito confuso e irritado. Sabia que uma festa não era o local mais adequado para discutirem esses assuntos, mas não suportaria esperar muito mais tempo. Não queria pensar sobre os próprios sentimentos, mas ele sabia o que tinha visto nos olhos de Potter: um desejo tão grande quanto o seu. Não seria com apenas uma transa que conseguiriam apaziguá-lo.

Recusava-se a acreditar que ele era o único a desejar mais, a querer mais. A sentir o corpo incendiar ao lembrar dos eventos daquela manhã. E era baseado nessa certeza que ele pretendia convencer Potter a sair dali com ele. Precisava de apenas uns momentos a sós.

Como a Toca não tinha espaço suficiente e a casa dos pais da Granger estava fora de cogitação, tinha sido alugado o salão do Caldeirão Furado para a festa. Havia muitos funcionários do Ministério, muitas pessoas conhecidas, mas nem sinal de Potter. Finnigan e Zabini também estavam presentes. Trocou algumas palavras com eles, antes de localizar o padrinho em um canto e se dirigir para lá. Conversaram um pouco até que Black apareceu. Era visível que o namorado de Severus não gostava dele. Draco fez questão de irritá-lo, mas logo se cansou da brincadeira. Preferiu voltar a circular.

Quando passava próximo a uma das saletas, viu Potter e o ruivo conversando. Não conseguia ouvir o que diziam, mas sentiu o corpo inteiro retesar de raiva quando os dois começaram a se beijar. Por um momento, imaginou que Potter não o tivesse visto. Logo descartou essa idéia ao ver o olhar que ele lhe lançou quando se separou do ruivo. Encararam-se, furiosos.

Naquele momento, a Sra Weasley o localizou e resolveu que ele estava muito sozinho. Passou as próximas duas horas, sendo carregado de um lado para o outro por ela. Draco não perdeu Potter de vista nem um minuto. Os dois pareciam estar disputando para ver quem bebia mais: a cada copo que o loiro tomava, o ex-Gryffindor tomava outro.

Quando o ruivo grudento finalmente se afastou um pouco de Potter, Draco se aproximou.

- Potter.

- Malfoy. – Harry inclinou a cabeça de leve, em um cumprimento irônico.

Draco procurou se acalmar. Queria levar Potter dali para se entenderem. Com a voz baixa, perguntou:

- Por que está fazendo isso?

Potter tomou o restante de sua bebida e ignorou a pergunta.

Draco parou de frente para ele, encarando os olhos verdes com raiva. Todas as boas intenções que tinha de convencê-lo a ir para outro lugar, foram para o espaço ao notar o olhar desafiante do outro. Aquilo teve o poder de irritar mais ainda ao loiro, que falou:

– Pelo visto não perdeu muito tempo em se enfiar na cama com seu namoradinho, depois que fui embora.

- Como você ressaltou tão bem, Malfoy, ele é meu namorado. A cama dele é onde se espera que eu esteja, não? – A voz de Potter soou carregada de sarcasmo.

- É mesmo? Não foi o que me pareceu hoje de manhã. – Draco notou o lampejo de fúria nos olhos verdes.

Dando de ombros, Harry falou:

– Ora, e o que você esperava? Não queria que eu recusasse o que me foi oferecido tão facilmente, não é? Além disso, Bill tinha viajado e eu estava me sentindo – Potter fingiu pensar uns momentos antes de completar. – necessitado.

Saber que não tinha passado de um substituto para o ruivo foi demais para Draco.

- Não me pareceu lembrar do ruivinho quando gemia meu nome.

- Será mesmo? – A voz de Potter era carregada de deboche.

Aproximou-se mais de Potter, os olhos grises fixos nos verdes, sentindo a fúria tomar conta dele. Mas antes que Draco dissesse alguma coisa, o outro continuou.

- Não estou dizendo que não foi prazeroso. Não me entenda mal. Acho até que poderíamos ter nos divertido um pouco enquanto namoramos. Foi uma transa legal.

- Então, foi isso? Uma transa _legal_? – Draco estava furioso, mas procurava manter a máscara de indiferença.

- Claro. O que você pensou, Malfoy? Que agora, nós iríamos descobrir que estamos profundamente apaixonados um pelo outro e que voltaríamos a ficar juntos? – Potter falou num tom zombeteiro.

O orgulho Malfoy falou mais alto, quando Draco respondeu.

– Óbvio que não, Potter. Não é por causa de uma trepada que as coisas iriam mudar entre nós, não é? Amor não faz parte do pacote.

Potter apenas assentiu em silêncio e Draco continuou:

– Eu só fico me perguntando o que levaria o 'Santo Potter', a procurar outro cara estando tão feliz e satisfeito em seu namoro.

Com tremenda satisfação, o loiro notou que havia conseguido apagar o sorrisinho de zombaria do outro rapaz.

- Qual é a sua, Malfoy? Você não fez outra coisa nos últimos tempos além de dar em cima de mim. Não venha me dizer que sempre foi fiel e nunca cedeu a alguém que se oferecia de maneira tão óbvia. Se eu soubesse que teria tantos aborrecimentos, sinceramente... Não foi tão bom assim que valesse essa encheção de saco. – Cada palavra de Potter era carregada de veneno.

De repente, Draco esqueceu-se de onde estava, ele só queria ferir tanto quanto estava se sentindo ferido agora. Sem pensar duas vezes, deu um murro no ex-namorado que o atingiu em cheio no rosto. Potter o olhou com os olhos verdes brilhantes de raiva, sangue escorrendo do nariz, antes de voar para cima de Draco, acertando-o com um soco certeiro no estômago.

Logo, os dois rapazes estavam embolados no chão, aos chutes e socos, trocando todo tipo de ofensas. Potter, com um movimento, conseguiu se sentar sobre a barriga de Draco, imobilizando os braços dele com as mãos.

Harry estava com um dos olhos muito inchado, o sangue escorria do nariz machucado, por todo rosto e pele via-se hematomas.

- Então, Malfoy, satisfeito em ficar por baixo novamente? – O sorriso irônico de Potter se transformou em uma careta de dor quando repuxou o lábio ferido.

A raiva de Draco tinha chegado ao limite. Fazendo uso involuntário de sua magia, ele fez Potter voar longe e cair sobre uma mesa. Quase simultaneamente, os dois se puseram de pé muito ofegantes, com as varinhas apontadas um para o outro.

Antes que pudessem dizer qualquer feitiço, Severus lançou um _expelliarmus_, desarmando-os. Finalmente, Draco deu-se conta do que estava acontecendo. Todos na festa olhavam para eles. Sentiu a raiva se esvaindo e ser substituída pela vergonha ao pensar em tudo o que aquelas pessoas tinham ouvido.

Severus aproximou-se, com uma expressão zangada e falou:

– O que pensam que estão fazendo? Não estão mais no quinto ano para agirem como dois trouxas idiotas.

Draco encarou o padrinho.

- Severus, agora não. Minha varinha, por favor. – Pediu, tentando manter um mínimo de dignidade. Tudo o que não precisava era de um sermão naquele momento.

Severus pareceu que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas conteve-se. Estendeu as varinhas para eles pegarem. Draco virou-se para sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas foi detido quando Potter o chamou.

- Malfoy.

Draco virou-se para ver o que o outro queria. Quando se encararam, não teve tempo de se desviar do feitiço que foi lançado. Viu Severus se voltar para Potter e o ruivo segurando o braço dele.

Manteve os olhos fixos nos verdes enquanto um calor não de todo desagradável tomava conta de seu corpo. Não prestava atenção ao que as outras pessoas falavam, não conseguia e nem queria ouvi-las. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Até que algo nos os olhos esmeraldas mudou e ele soube. Ele entendeu e lembrou. Da mágoa, da tristeza e da decepção que tinha visto refletidas neles quando Potter o encontrou com Seamus.

- Acho que isso responde o porquê de te tratar assim. - A voz de Potter havia voltado a ser fria, contrastando horrivelmente com os olhos escurecidos de fúria e o rosto machucado.

Draco sentiu a cabeça doer e o corpo pesar. Estava muito confuso e, antes que cometesse alguma indignidade, virou-se e foi embora.

--------------X--------------

Depois da saída de Draco, a festa virou o maior tumulto. Sirius e Severus levaram Harry para outra saleta. Hermione chegou e tentou curar alguns dos machucados do amigo, mas ele a empurrou.

Harry só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Pediu desculpas e se retirou, acompanhado por Bill. Os dois aparataram e não trocaram uma palavra até chegarem a sua casa. Entraram, foram direto para a sala. Harry ainda estava furioso com Malfoy e ficou remoendo as palavras duras que trocaram, enquanto servia dois copos com uma bebida forte.

Ao se virar para entregar um dos copos para o namorado, viu que ele estava parado de costas, olhando pela janela. Parou no meio do caminho, quando Bill disse de repente:

- Está feliz, Harry? Afinal, sua vingança finalmente está completa. Uma humilhação pública fecha seus planos com chave de ouro, não é?

Deixou os copos sobre a mesinha, aproximou-se e tentou abraçá-lo por trás, mas foi repelido com brusquidão.

- Bill?

Quando Bill se virou para encará-lo, Harry se surpreendeu. Já o tinha visto de várias maneiras: alegre, brincalhão, sério, triste, mas nunca tinha visto aquela fúria em seus olhos. Sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento.

– Bill, desculpe. Eu sinto muito. Eu...

– Chega, Harry, Cala a boca! Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma desculpa sua. – As palavras foram ditas lentamente, bem destacadas. - Eu estou farto. Eu ia direto para casa, mas eu quero te fazer umas perguntas antes. Você ainda se lembra o motivo de ter iniciado sua vingança contra Malfoy?

– Eu... claro que lembro.

– Lembra mesmo, Harry? Ou durante o processo, simplesmente esqueceu como foi ser traído por eles?

Harry se afastou, furioso.

- Eu jamais vou esquecer dos dois juntos. De como me senti traído e humilhado.

- _Você_ se sentiu humilhado e traído? Então, você pode me dizer como _eu_ deveria me sentir quando o meu namorado grita, na frente de todos os meus amigos e familiares, que transou com seu _ex_?

- Bill, desculpe. Eu...

- EU NÃO QUERO SUAS DESCULPAS! – Bill gritou, mas controlou-se em seguida, continuando com suas palavras carregadas de ironia. - Você pensou o que? Que eu não iria me importar? Que o _brinquedinho Weasley_ não ligaria? Então, deixa eu te contar uma novidade: eu também sou um ser humano. Mas você sequer pensou em mim, não é? Em nenhum momento. Eu sempre fui muito útil para te animar, para te ajudar, te apoiar, até para uns amassos. Mas nunca passei disso: uma mentira feita para atingir Malfoy.

Bill respirou fundo e continuou:

- Eu deveria saber que você não agiria de outra forma. O seu namoro com o Draco sempre foi uma farsa. Você nunca investiu de verdade nele. Você sempre esperou o pior. Tanto que, quando aconteceu, você estava preparado. Eu nunca entendi seu sangue frio naquela hora, mas agora eu sei. Você condenou Malfoy por traí-lo, mas você o traiu bem antes disso, quando nunca deu uma chance para vocês. - Bill fez uma pausa e voltou a falar, desolado. – E se era assim com ele, por que não seria com a gente? Apesar do nosso namoro ter muito mais confiança que o de vocês, você também nunca investiu em nós. E se, no começo, nosso namoro era uma mentira, há muito tempo deixou de ser. E você sabe disso. - As palavras seguintes eram carregadas de mágoa. - Ele te traiu e quem ficou sabendo? Apenas as pessoas para as quais você contou. Você me traiu e quem ficou sabendo? Todo mundo! O que eu devo fazer agora? Começar uma vingança contra você?

Harry viu a infelicidade e uma expressão derrotada tomar conta dos belos olhos azuis.

– E sabe de uma coisa? Você agiu mil vezes pior que o Draco. Você não apenas traiu seu namorado, transando com outro, você traiu um amigo e o sentimento que sabia eu sentia por você. E disso, o Malfoy não pode ser acusado.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Tentou se aproximar novamente, mas foi empurrado. Deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo e apenas ficou olhando enquanto Bill ia embora, provavelmente, para sempre de sua vida.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews:

FF net: milanesa, Dany Ceres, Amy Lupin, watashinomori, Kirina Malfoy, K-CHAN-Kaoru, Mel Deep Dark, Maaya M. Marck Evans, Mel Arwen. Caso eu tenha esquecido de responder a alguém, me perdoe! Sou meio lesada..rsss

E No LJ: Tachel Black, Nicolle Snape, Dany Ceres (review dupla o), Chris Annete Waters, Paula Lírio, Kirina Malfoy ( review dupla), Srta Mizuki, Magalud e Youkai Alada.

Bem, não vou falar muita coisa. Tenho muitas pessoas para consolar - olha para o Bill, Harry e Draco arrasados - T-T

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Não sei quando atualizarei, vou tentar ser rápida. Mas, em compensação, já está acabando. Deve Ter mais uns dois capítulos apenas.


	16. Conseqüências

**Disclaimer:**Todos eles pertencem a dona J.K. Rowling, mesmo com todas minhas tentativas em ganhar o Bill para mim. 

_Marck Evans. Obrigada, pela betagem. Adoro seus comentários!_

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo XVI – Conseqüências**

Severus ainda não conseguia acreditar em como tudo havia acontecido. Durante a festa, Bill os havia procurado. Estava preocupado com o comportamento de Harry que não parava de beber. Queria saber se algo tinha acontecido em sua ausência. Como nenhum deles sabia de nada, permaneceram em uma das saletas afastadas, conversando tranqüilamente até ouvirem o tumulto. Correram para lá e se depararam com Harry e Draco brigando. Severus foi o primeiro a reagir, mas àquela altura, o estrago já estava feito.

Pelo burburinho e pelas palavras de Harry, não foi difícil imaginar o que havia acontecido entre eles. Severus preocupou-se com Bill, mas o rapaz o ajudou a conter o namorado quando este lançou um feitiço em Draco. O ex-professor de poções viu quando o afilhado recuperou a lembrança apagada e quis ficar com ele, mas bastou um olhar em volta para saber que seria mais necessário ali.

Depois da saída de Harry, os convidados não falavam de outro assunto. Ron e Hermione logo fizeram o anúncio de noivado e, graças aos gêmeos, as pessoas voltaram ao clima da festa. Depois disso, Sirius e Severus permaneceram apenas mais um tempo e foram para casa em completo silêncio.

Assim que entraram, Sirius jogou-se no sofá e falou, estupefato:

- Nossa. Não posso acreditar que o Harry transou com o Malfoy depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- E por que não?

Sirius o olhou como se tivesse nascido outra cabeça.

- Por que não? Depois de todo o trabalho com essa vingança, Harry vai para a cama com a ratazana albina. Pensei que ele o odiasse!

Severus se sentou no sofá também e falou calmamente:

- Você também me odiava quando transamos pela primeira vez, não é?

- Claro que não. Eu só achava que te odiava. – Sirius interrompeu o que falava, o queixo caindo. Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, continuando. – Você não está querendo dizer que o Harry está apaixonado pelo... Não, é claro que ele não está! Ele gosta do Bill!

Severus se sentiu cansado e isso transpareceu em seu tom de voz.

- De quem ele gosta, só ele poderá dizer. Mas acho que, para quem não sente nada pelo Draco, ele foi vingativo demais, não?

- Ele foi traído, Sevie. O que você esperava?

- Sirius, eu sei as razões dele. Mas ele extrapolou. Você tem noção do que aconteceu hoje? Ele não só humilhou Draco na frente daquele monte de gente como ao Bill também.

Severus viu o outro empalidecer.

- Bill. Coitado. Você acha que eles ainda podem se entender, Sevie?

- Sinceramente, não sei. Mas se o Harry realmente gosta dele, ele vai ter de torcer para que Bill seja mais tolerante que ele. Afinal, descobrir que foi traído daquele modo é tão ruim quanto pegar o namorado na cama com outro.

Sirius voltou a se sentar e Severus o abraçou.

- Droga, eu não entendo o que deu no Harry.

Severus preferiu ficar calado, apenas acariciando o cabelo de Sirius e tentando imaginar todas as possíveis conseqüências daquela noite.

-------------------------- x --------------------------

Draco saiu do Caldeirão Furado em direção a Londres trouxa. Não queria ir direto para casa, então, passou um longo tempo caminhando. Ignorava a dor causada pela briga, tentando colocar o tumulto de seus pensamentos em ordem. Desistiu, pois não tinha a menor condição. Resolveu pensar sobre isso mais tarde.

Aparatou e, ao chegar em seu apartamento, dirigiu-se ao bar para pegar uma garrafa de firewhisky, desistindo no meio do caminho. '_Não vai adiantar nada eu me embebedar_.' Foi para o quarto e tomou uma poção dupla para dormir sem sonhos.

Draco acordou com a porta do quarto sendo escancarada. Com um pulo, sentou-se e localizou o rosto furioso de Lucius. '_Não, Merlin. Por favor, que ele não tenha ficado sabendo.'_

Com toda a elegância que poderia reunir numa situação daquelas, afinal estava somente de cueca e bastante ciente dos hematomas que ainda tinha pelo rosto e corpo, levantou-se e pegou um roupão.

- Bom dia, Lucius. – disse calmamente. – O que o traz a minha casa tão cedo?

Draco viu os olhos do pai se estreitarem perigosamente.

- Isso. – Lucius falou, atirando um jornal em direção ao filho.

Draco sentiu o corpo inteiro gelar. Desdobrou o Profeta Diário para ver estampado, na primeira página, uma foto de Harry sentado sobre ele na noite anterior. Começou a ler.

"Ex- Comensal da Morte enciumado estraga festa de noivado.

Por Rita Skeeter

_Harry Potter, Salvador do Mundo Mágico, brigou ontem com Draco Malfoy, ex- Comensal da Morte, durante a festa de noivado de seus amigos Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, que reuniu os membros mais importantes de nossa sociedade (saiba mais na página 5). O motivo da briga, segundo testemunhas, foi o fato de Draco Malfoy não aceitar o término do relacionamento deles. Poucas pessoas sabem, mas eles tiveram um rápido caso que terminou quando o Sr. Potter começou a namorar Bill Weasley, desfazedor de feitiços renomado de Gringotts (mais informações na página 3)._

_Aparentemente, o Homem-Que-Matou-Vocês-Sabem-Quem teve uma recaída pelo ex-namorado. Segundo uma convidada, que preferiu não se identificar, Draco Malfoy deve ter recorrido a artes das trevas ou a alguma poção do amor para conseguir que Harry Potter traísse Bill Weasley. Outras sugestões foram levantadas, mas a maioria é unânime em um ponto: o Sr. Malfoy iniciou a briga dando um murro no rosto do ex-namorado quando este não aceitou ficar mais com ele._

_Draco Malfoy é o único herdeiro de uma das famílias bruxas mais tradicionais do mundo mágico. No entanto, ainda pesam sobre eles acusações de traição da época de Você-Sabe-Quem. (leia mais na página 2)..."_

Os dedos de Draco apertavam o jornal com tanta força que estavam brancos. Sua leitura foi interrompida pelo som da bengala de Lucius batendo impaciente no piso do quarto. Encarou o pai e viu que ele continuava furioso, mas falou com a voz muito fria.

- Poderia me explicar o que significa isso?

Draco tentou soar despreocupado, ao responder:

- Ora, Lucius. Não foi nada demais.

O pai caminhou lentamente em direção ao filho. Draco procurou se manter firme e não dar nenhum passo para trás.

- Nada demais? Você foi à festa de noivado dessa ralé e ainda arruma uma briga com o maldito Potter. Ou isso não era uma briga? Sinceramente, qualquer outra possibilidade para ele estar sobre você eu prefiro ignorar.

Draco permaneceu num silêncio desconfortável, sem saber o que dizer. Lucius continuou:

- Sabe há quanto tempo o nosso nome não vai parar no jornal por algum motivo negativo? Há anos! E você conseguiu destruir isso em apenas algumas horas. – A voz de Lucius era cheia de desprezo, ao falar: - Não aprendeu nada que eu ensinei? Você pode fazer e ter quem quiser. Desde que seja discreto. Você é o herdeiro Malfoy. Publicamente, espera-se que tenha um comportamento exemplar.

Estava cada vez mais difícil, para Draco, manter a pose despreocupada.

- Eu deveria ter te obrigado a agir de modo mais responsável desde o início. Mas sua mãe não permitiu. Achava que você merecia se divertir um pouco depois de tudo que passou. Agora, veja o que virou.

- E o que sugere que eu faça? –Draco disse.

Lucius pareceu se acalmar e continuou em um tom que não deixava lugar para réplicas.

- Eu já cuidei desse jornaleco. Eles vão se arrepender por todas às vezes que o nome Malfoy foi citado. Mas você precisa acabar com essa imagem negativa. Aconselho a anunciar logo um noivado.

Draco ficou em estado de choque.

- Noivado com quem?

- E isso importa? Basta uma moça puro sangue de boa família. Pode deixar que eu me encarrego de escolher alguém conveniente.

- E por que eu faria isso?

- Ora, Draco. Você é meu herdeiro. Sabe de suas obrigações em continuar o nome da família. E conhece o tipo de pessoa com a qual trabalhamos. Publicamente, são muito conservadores. Jamais aceitariam fazer negócios com você. Como espera que nossos investidores continuem confiando em gente como você?

- Gente como eu? Que hipocrisia, Lucius. Você mesmo manteve um caso com Snape por vários anos. Por que eu tenho de me casar apenas para contentar um bando de velhos?

- Você usou a palavra certa: caso. Você pode dormir com quem quiser, desde que seja discreto. Mas tem de manter uma postura respeitável frente aos nossos negócios.

- E por ser gay, eu não teria uma imagem respeitável?

Draco observou a pai contrair o maxilar ante suas palavras.

- Não para o tipo de pessoa com a qual lidamos. E eu não vou permitir que você coloque nosso nome na lama.

Draco estava furioso e suas palavras seguintes não escondiam isso.

- Se o nosso nome esteve na lama alguma vez, foi por suas ações. Se eles o aceitaram entre eles, por que seria diferente comigo?

O som do tapa de Lucius soou por todo quarto. Draco o encarou surpreso. Nunca o pai tinha levantado a mão para ele. Tocou de leve o lábio, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca.

- Eu não admito que fale assim comigo. Você me deve respeito e sabe o eu tenho feito por nossa família. E eu não vou permitir que um pirralho mimado como você, venha a colocar por terra, tudo que fiz durante esses anos.

Draco encarou o pai diretamente nos olhos. Ele sabia o que Lucius passara desde Azkaban e em como se esforçava para manter o nome e tradição Malfoy. Graças a Snape, o pai havia se tornado espião para a Ordem. Dumbledore havia oferecido proteção a eles em troca de ajuda e, quando a guerra terminou, conseguiram ser absolvidos. Levou muito tempo para reconstruir a fortuna e prestígio, período esse que Draco passou fora do país, divertindo-se.

Apesar de valorizar tudo que o pai havia feito por eles, Draco sabia que se aceitasse casar-se com quem fosse escolhida, estaria entregando completamente o controle de sua vida a Lucius. Mal sabia o que estava dizendo, ao concluir seu pensamento em voz alta:

- Eu não vou me casar.

- Como é? – A voz de Lucius era perigosamente calma.

Draco sabia não ter mais volta. Criando coragem, voltou a dizer:

- Eu não vou me casar com uma pessoa escolhida por vocês. Eu não quero e não vou.

Lucius pareceu notar a determinação do filho. Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes. Quando falou, foi com um sorriso e voz debochados:

- Não me diga que essa decisão tem a ver com Potter. Você não acha que ele vai realmente ficar com você, não é?

Draco tentou se manter impassível enquanto ouvia o pai, em silêncio.

- Não se engane. Você sempre será o ex-comensal da morte e ele o salvador do mundo mágico. – Lucius apontou para o jornal. – Na opinião das pessoas, você nunca será bom o suficiente para ele. E, pelos tapas que ele te deu, provavelmente, ele pensa do mesmo modo.

Draco manteve o queixo erguido, encarando o pai. Não iria permitir que ele soubesse o quanto àquelas palavras o afetavam.

- Não, pai. Isso nada tem a ver com Potter. Eu só não vou me casar contra minha vontade.

- Você não tem escolha. Você terá de cumprir suas obrigações mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por que não agora?

- Porque eu não estou interessado em nenhuma das 'moças de boa família' que certamente escolherá para mim. E não vou permitir que aquele bando de velhos determine isso.

- Se você não se casar, não poderá ficar a frente da empresa e terei de nomear outro herdeiro.

- Seja razoável, Lucius. Eu sou competente e posso melhorar. Quando a empresa vier para minhas mãos, eles já estarão acostumados.

- Não é por eles. É por mim. Não posso aceitar que minha linhagem termine em você. Pode se casar, ter um herdeiro e, aí, ter quantos casos com quem quiser.

Draco sabia que ele não poderia ceder agora.

- Não. Quando e se casar, será com quem eu quiser.

Lucius voltou a ficar furioso, pegando-o pelo ombro.

- Eu não te eduquei para ser esse sentimentalóide. Sabe suas obrigações e deveres.

A luta entre eles não era pelo casamento ou pela linhagem. Era pelo poder. Pelo controle. Draco sempre havia sido dependente do pai e cumprira as ordens que lhe eram dadas. Aquele era o primeiro sinal de rebelião e Lucius não iria permitir. Mas Draco tinha levado tempo demais para esquecer as conseqüências da última vez que tinha agido conforme os desejos de sua família.

- Sim, pai. Me ensinou. Mas eu não cumprirei esse dever.

Lucius se afastou, mal contendo a irritação.

- Se é assim, você não é mais meu herdeiro.

Draco empalideceu e Lucius continuou:

- Não trabalha mais para mim e não verá um nuque meu. Pode arrumar suas coisas e um lugar para morar.

- Você não pode me expulsar daqui. Esse apartamento é meu. Comprado com o dinheiro que ganhei da vovó.

Lucius deu um olhar de desprezo em volta, considerando as palavras de Draco.

- Pois então, fique. Veremos quanto tempo irá durar sua ousadia sem dinheiro e trabalho.

Draco observou o pai sair do quarto esperando, sinceramente, não se arrepender da decisão que estava tomando.

-------------------------- x --------------------------

Harry acordou, sentindo todo o efeito da ressaca. Observou as garrafas caídas ao lado do sofá. Tentou levantar-se, mas a pontada na testa fez com que caísse novamente. Procurou se ajeitar e voltar a dormir, mas a claridade irritante da sala impediu. Pegou os óculos caídos no chão, colocou e verificou as horas. Já passava das quatro da tarde.

Tentou se lembrar porque estava dormindo no sofá, mas tudo que conseguiu foi aumentar a dor de cabeça. _'Será que Bill traz a poção para mim?'_ Pensar em Bill foi como um balde de água fria. As lembranças da noite anterior vieram de uma vez só, acompanhadas de uma onda de náusea. Correu para o banheiro e vomitou. Abriu o armário sobre a pia, pegou a poção contra ressaca e tomou. Quase podia ouvir a voz de Severus dizendo: '_Harry, você está bebendo demais_'. Ligou o chuveiro e tomou um banho frio para despertar.

Saiu do banheiro, enxugando os cabelos. Jogou-se sobre a cama, completamente nu, pensando nos últimos acontecimentos. Não queria encarar tudo o que aconteceu, mas era necessário. Não sentia o prazer que imaginou com sua vingança. Não quando se lembrava dos olhos e das coisas que Bill falou. Aquilo causava um remorso tão grande que o estava sufocando.

Comparando o relacionamento que teve com Draco com o que tinha com Bill, Harry sabia que o primeiro tinha sido um fiasco total. Podia enumerar vários motivos para não ter dado certo, mas os principais, com certeza, eram sua insegurança e falta de confiança no loiro.

Por mais que detestasse admitir isso, Harry não se sentia a altura de Draco. Sabia que ele estava acostumado a ter tudo do bom e do melhor. A ficar com as pessoas mais bonitas ou interessantes. E a descartá-las sem nenhum remorso por isso.

Claro que Harry tinha tido namorados e namoradas ao longo daqueles anos. Depois da guerra, voltou a se preparar para ser auror, viajou um pouco, conheceu gente nova. Mas, com exceção dos pouquíssimos trouxas com o qual teve algum tipo de relacionamento, as pessoas pareciam impressionadas demais com sua fama. Muito interessadas no Salvador-do-Mundo-Mágico e nem um pouco em Harry Potter. Na maioria das vezes, depois de um tempo com ele, quando percebiam que era tão normal quanto elas, um pouco tímido, que só desejava uma vida mais tranqüila e que matar basiliscos não fazia parte de sua rotina, as pessoas se cansavam dele (ou ele delas) e tudo acabava.

E aquilo foi fazendo Harry acreditar que ninguém poderia se interessar somente por ele. Menos ainda que essa pessoa de rara sensibilidade fosse Malfoy. Sabia que Draco jamais se impressionou com sua fama ou com seus feitos heróicos. Ao contrário: o ex-Slytherin demonstrava seu desprezo e deboche por causa disso. Quando Harry encarava os olhos cinzas, não via aquele olhar bobo e admirado que só o cansava e desgastava. Ele encontrava desafio e frieza. Foi por isso que Draco sempre tinha sido uma obsessão para ele, desde a escola. Havia outras razões, claro, mas no início era somente isso: a capacidade do loiro em desafiar ao homem (naquela época garoto) e não ao herói.

Harry não acreditou quando Draco demonstrou interesse por ele. Não conseguia entender como alguém igual a Malfoy veria qualquer atrativo nele. Se Draco ainda fosse um iludido como os demais, Harry até entenderia. Mas ele não era. Ele não se deixava enganar pela fama do Salvador-do-MundoMágico e Harry tinha certeza que Draco via exatamente o que era: um homem que, apesar das boas vestes que agora usava, tinha crescido vestindo as sobras do primo, o garotinho que cresceu dentro do armário sem saber nada sobre sua origem. Alguém que trocaria todo prestígio de ser o herói apenas para poder ser simplesmente o filho de James e Lily, se isso os mantivessem vivos. E não porque Draco fosse mais perceptivo que os demais. Ele apenas conseguia enxergar a fraqueza das pessoas e usá-las contra elas.

Então, Harry resolveu não se expor ou aos seus sentimentos. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Draco cansaria dele. Além disso, não confiava nem um pouco no ex-Slytherin. Sabia que ele não ia demorar a encontrar alguém melhor. Não era segredo para ninguém que Malfoy se casaria com alguma herdeira puro sangue.

Mas quando estavam juntos era tão bom. Mesmo com Hermione e Ron na cola, o loiro não desistia. Para deixá-lo mais confuso, Draco não fazia nada para levá-lo direto para cama. Harry sabia perfeitamente que se o outro quisesse, não teria como resistir a ele. Mas ele sempre ia com calma e parava tudo. E, então, o moreno achou que talvez, só talvez, estivesse errado em não confiar no outro rapaz.

Quando Harry encontrou Draco com Seamus, suas defesas estavam baixas. Os dois juntos, os gemidos, a pele alva marcada pelos chupões do irlandês, tantos pequenos detalhes que o feriram profundamente. E ele se odiou por isso. E ao ex-namorado por fazê-lo acreditar que podia ser e ter algo especial com alguém e o trair daquele jeito.

Bill estava errado em uma coisa: Harry não teve sangue frio algum. Ele queria matar. Ele queria fazê-los sofrer tanto a ponto de implorarem pela morte. Desejava fazê-los pagar por se sentir assim: um nada, um merda. Quis tomar o corpo que Draco oferecia a todos e negava a ele. Ele odiou tanto o loiro que se assustou. E foi somente isso que segurou sua varinha e o fez lançar um simples obliviate. Ele ia se vingar, mas não podia ser naquele momento.

A vingança começou a dar certo. Bill apareceu e tudo mudou, sentiu um pouco da fúria diminuir. Harry tinha se cansado de ser o rapaz bonzinho e certinho que todos pensavam. E o ruivo era absurdamente sexy e tinha plena consciência disso. Mas ao invés de deixar Harry sem graça ou inibido, ele fazia de tudo para deixá-lo confortável.

Os dois se divertiam juntos e Bill o estimulava a sempre agir como quisesse. O fato de terem começado o namoro apenas para irritar Malfoy, não atrapalhava em nada. Muito pelo contrário, dava aos dois liberdade para falar e se comportar sem jogos ou truques. Além disso, Bill não parecia impressionado por estar saindo com o herói do mundo mágico, fazendo Harry se perguntar se não estivera errado durante todo aquele tempo.

Custava a acreditar que tivesse tratado Bill como um brinquedo. _'Eu não fiz isso. Não posso ter feito.'_ Não queria tê-lo magoado. Nunca. Se dependesse de Harry, ele teria esquecido a vingança e continuado com o ruivo. Mas não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia. Cada vez que encarava os olhos cinzas de Draco ou ouvia sua voz, ele se lembrava da maldita manhã, do olhar que recebeu e dos gemidos dele.

Harry não demorou a perceber que tinha algum poder sobre Draco. Não acreditava que ele o amasse. Nada disso. Mas sabia que tinha conseguido acertar seu orgulho e notava os olhares cada vez mais cobiçosos do outro. Harry atribuía isso ao que sentiu quando viu Draco com Seamus: o loiro não aceitava que alguém tivesse o que não teve. E o moreno se aproveitou disso. Provocando, atiçando. Era bom fazer o outro perder um pouco do seu controle e da sua pose.

Quando Harry viu Draco na porta da sua casa, depois de ter passado a noite inteira se contendo para não agarrá-lo e levá-lo embora daquela boate, soube que estava perdido. Os poucos momentos que tinha conseguido dormir, tinha sonhado com ele. Acordado, era assaltado por imagens de como a noite poderia ter terminado. E vê-lo ali parado, a sua frente, com os olhos furiosos, desafiadores e uma fome tão grande quanto a sua, foi demais para a resistência de Harry. Ele só queria um beijo. Mas ao provar aquela boca novamente – _'Céus, como tinha sentido falta.'_ – ele quis mais. Ele quis tudo.

Depois de transar com Malfoy, é que percebeu o tamanho do erro que tinha cometido. Pensou em Bill, claro. Mas Harry também soube que não tinha sido suficiente. O desejo por Draco estava longe de ser saciado e ele teve medo. De se entregar novamente. De se magoar. Então, fez a única coisa que sabia quando estava com o loiro, atacou-o. Feriu, antes que fosse ferido. Quis esquecer e apagar o acontecido, mas nem seu corpo nem sua mente permitiam.

A briga na festa tinha sido a maior merda que poderia ter feito. Bebeu demais e não conseguiu se controlar. Não estava nem um pouco satisfeito pelo modo como as coisas aconteceram. Não queria magoar Bill e muito menos que todas aquelas pessoas soubessem do ocorrido. Para Harry, transar com Draco não era motivo para se vangloriar, mas sim para se envergonhar.

Harry deu um suspiro cansado e se levantou. Tinha tantas coisas para resolver. Procurou uma roupa para vestir e parou em frente ao espelho, assustando-se com a imagem refletida. Estava pálido, parecendo doente e com olheiras profundas. Mas os olhos foram o que mais o assustou: totalmente sem vida. Vestiu-se apressado e saiu de casa, esperando que conseguisse resolver toda bagunça que fez. Aparatou e foi caminhando até seu destino. Parou em frente ao prédio, tomou coragem e entrou.

Harry bateu campainha e aguardou. Quando a porta foi aberta, perguntou simplesmente:

- Posso entrar?

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Dany Ceres, Amy Lupin, Bela-chan, watashinomori, DW03, Samantha, Athena Sagara, Barbara G., Maaya M., Mel Deep Dark, Paula Lírio.

No LJ: Nicolle Snape, Paula Lírio (dupla!) , Srta Mizuki, Bela-chan (dupla!), Chris Ann Waters, Mel Arwen, Youkai Alada, Marck Evans (beta lindão!), Lilly W. Malfoy, Magalud.

Nem atrasei tanto quanto eu imaginava. E, acreditem ou não, está acabando mesmo...espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos, uma excelente semana e até!


	17. Amigos

_Agradecimentos especiais ao Marck Evans. Obrigada, beta lindão!_

**Disclaimer**:Todos eles pertencem a dona J.K. Rowling, mesmo com todas minhas tentativas em ganhar o Bill para mim. 

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo XVII – Amigos**

Assim que Lucius saiu de sua casa, Draco sentou-se na cama. As mãos e as pernas tremiam um pouco. Deixou-se cair para trás na cama, olhando o teto. '_Merlin, o que foi que eu fiz?_'

Acabava de romper com sua família. Por um minuto, pensou em ir atrás do pai. Esquecer tudo. '_Valeria a pena desistir da sua família, da sua fortuna, por nada?_' Sabia que Lucius não o aceitaria de volta, não sem uma grande humilhação de sua parte. Teria de mostrar sua total submissão a ele. O pai, provavelmente, tentaria ensinar uma lição de 'humildade' a ele. Ensiná-lo a não tentar desafiá-lo novamente. Se antes Lucius queria um noivado, agora, com certeza, desejaria um casamento.

Fez uma careta de desagrado. Não deveria ser tão ruim. Afinal, Lucius certamente escolheria a melhor e mais perfeita puro-sangue para ingressar na família. Alguma garota loira, bem educada, bonita, muito rica e de família tradicional. Resumindo: alguém a altura de ostentar o nome Malfoy e ser exibida. '_E qual seria o problema em aceitar isso?_'

Draco virou-se na cama, deitando de lado, encolhendo-se. De repente, lembranças de um tempo que ele preferia esquecer voltaram. Da época em que o pai esteve preso e foi obrigado a se posicionar na guerra. De tudo o que teve fazer em seu sexto ano. Involuntariamente, passou a mão pelo braço esquerdo, onde antes havia a marca negra.

Do tempo em que, ao invés de estar cursando seu sétimo ano, esteve sob o julgo dos Comensais, fugindo de todos, sofrendo as piores privações e torturas. Quando, finalmente, o Lorde foi derrotado e os Malfoy, depois de provar estarem agindo como espiões, inocentados, Draco foi para outro país. Estava debilitado e muito traumatizado, mas preferiu fingir, apagar aquilo tudo e apenas curtir a vida. Voltou ao comportamento de sua época despreocupada em Hogwarts, saindo com todas as pessoas que quisesse, indo a festas e foi se acostumando tanto a isso, que chegou a acreditar que seu sexto e sétimo anos não passaram de um pesadelo particularmente ruim.

Sentia-se no direito de aproveitar e viver cada dia intensamente, não queria se privar de mais nada. Por isso, agora, era tão difícil aceitar a decisão de Lucius. Vivia às custas da família, não se incomodava quando era obrigado a fazer o que eles queriam, mas entregar o rumo daquele jeito, não faria nunca mais.

Depois, Lucius o obrigou a trabalhar o que, querendo ou não, acabou mudando sua atitude irresponsável. Não ia dizer que era ótimo passar tanto tempo preso a um escritório, negociando com gente chata, mas ele gostava do desafio. Além disso, estava aprendendo coisas novas. Tinha se esquecido como era bom se sentir útil.

Draco mexeu-se e seus olhos pousaram sobre o jornal, caído no chão. Ficou um longo tempo encarando a foto, observando Potter sentado sobre ele. Deu um gemido, inconformado. Sentiu a mesma sensação de quando foi atingido pelo feitiço. Lembrava-se da expressão de Potter ao flagrá-lo com Finnigan.

Naquele dia, o olhar dele continha tanta mágoa e dor que Draco nem soube como reagir. Vira o ódio tomar conta, então. Quando ia dizer algo, foi atingido pelo obliviate. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, sabia que, naquela manhã, sentira um leve remorso, que foi espantado pela irritação por ter seus planos atrapalhados. Não estava nem aí para os sentimentos de Potter. Achava até mesmo patética aquela demonstração de fraqueza.

Mas naqueles últimos meses, lembrou-se de todas as vezes que vira Potter e Weasley juntos. Como Draco sentiu-se ultrajado e incomodado, no início. E raiva. Porque não achava que o ruivo tivesse o direito de ter o que ele não tivera.

Riu amargurado. Quem não tinha direito algum, era Draco. Havia desperdiçado sua chance com Potter, tudo por causa de uma trepada. Não conseguia entender porque Potter havia usado apenas o obliviate. Lembrou-se da sensação horrível quando vira Potter beijando o ruivo na festa, depois de terem transado. Como se sentiu traído e desejara fazer os dois sofrerem. 'Talvez_, ele apenas não se importasse tanto comigo_.'

Afinal, o namoro deles tinha sido um fracasso total. Draco não fazia nada além de fingir, apenas com a intenção de conquistar Potter. Nunca se preocupou em saber nada a respeito do outro. Havia suposto que o moreno continuava com a mesma vida sexual de Hogwarts e o fato de vê-lo sempre sozinho, só parecia confirmar isso.

Potter continuava exibindo aquele olhar de quem esperava o 'alguém especial'. Patético, ridículo e tão a cara dele, que Draco nem se questionou se era verdade. A insegurança de Potter era encantadora. Parecia inocente. Draco sabia que não teria dificuldades de forçasse só um pouquinho, mas ele não queria isso.

Sua intenção era clara: conquistar Potter, fazê-lo se dobrar, implorar para ficar com ele. Draco jogou conforme as regras de Potter, mas se sentia frustrado porque o outro não se dobrava. Era irritante e estimulante. E tremendamente frustrante. Mas Draco não aceitava menos que a rendição total. Mesmo que fosse para descartá-lo em seguida. O que sempre acabava acontecendo.

Deu um sorriso amargo e raivoso. '_Idiota._' Lembrou-se da manhã anterior, na casa de Potter, no comportamento dele. '_Ou aquele grudento fez um ótimo trabalho ou eu sou muito cego_.' As duas alternativas eram péssimas. Não gostava de imaginar Potter com o Weasley. Nem da forma como seu corpo reagiu a lembrança das mãos de Potter em seu corpo.

Fechou os olhos e a imagem dos olhos frios e do rosto machucado de Potter o encarando, formou-se em sua mente. '_Acho que isso responde o porquê de te tratar assim_.' Quase pôde ouvir a voz dele, dizendo isso.

Sabia que precisava se desculpar pelo que fez. Mas não tinha coragem. Ainda sentia o gosto da humilhação da noite anterior e as palavras de Lucius ainda soavam em sua mente. Ele nunca seria bem visto ao lado de Potter. E já havia perdido sua chance. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Não queria pensar nisso agora. Não queria saber porque doía tanto pensar em não ser perdoado pelo outro. Tinha problemas mais urgentes no momento. '_Como, por exemplo, pretende se manter sem trabalho, Malfoy? E Como pretende arrumar um emprego depois desse escândalo de ontem?_'

Se o comportamento de Lucius era uma amostra dos demais, se seria julgado por ter um caso com o Homem-que-sobreviveu, era melhor Draco ir logo atrás do pai. Porque ia acabar morrendo de fome.

Então, por que a única coisa que conseguia pensar, era em como poderia recuperar a confiança de Potter? Por que só conseguia se lembrar dos olhos acusadores e na vontade que tinha de fazê-lo esquecer todo aquele sofrimento?

Foi retirado de seus pensamentos, ao ouvir o som da campainha. Franziu o cenho, tentando imaginar quem poderia ser. Tinha perdido totalmente a noção do tempo. Levantou-se, pegou a varinha e com um feitiço, trocou de roupa, indo atender a porta.

-------------------------- x --------------------------

Apesar de ter a chave do apartamento, Harry achou melhor bater campainha e esperar.

- Posso entrar?

Bill apenas se afastou, dando passagem. O apartamento dele era em um bairro tipicamente trouxa. Havia apenas um único ambiente para a sala e o quarto, somente a cozinha e banheiro eram fechados. Harry observou a cama ligeiramente desarrumada e vários livros espalhados pela mesinha e sofá.

- Você não devia estar trabalhando no domingo. – falou, antes que pudesse se conter.

Bill deu um sorriso leve e fez um movimento com a varinha, recolhendo todos os objetos a seus lugares.

- Estava precisando estudar alguns feitiços. Nada demais. Aproveitei que cheguei mais cedo da Toca para fazer isso.

O tom dele era tranqüilo e relaxado, o que contrastava com todo nervosismo que Harry estava sentindo. Não sabia como começar.

- Quer beber alguma coisa?

Harry lutou contra a vontade de aceitar uma bebida bem forte e recusou. Precisava estar bem sóbrio dali para frente. Bill se sentou no sofá e o encarou. Harry não conseguia avaliar a expressão do outro, mas ele não parecia zangado. Respirou fundo e foi direto ao assunto, falando num fôlego só:

- Bill, me desculpe. Você não pode avaliar como me arrependo do meu comportamento. Não devia ter transado com Malfoy e menos ainda, ter falado isso na frente daquelas pessoas.

Harry criou coragem e encarou os olhos azuis. Foi a vez de Bill suspirar e se recostar no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no encosto e olhando para o teto.

- Tudo bem. Eu sei que você não faria aquilo por mal.

Harry sentiu a boca escancarar com o choque. Viu um ar divertido aparecer nos olhos de Bill.

- Acho que eu falei tudo que precisava ontem. Sinceramente, aquele desabafo me fez muito bem. - Fez uma pausa e depois continuou. - Não vou fingir que não fiquei chateado. Mas todo mundo trai ou é traído um dia. Eu sabia onde estava me metendo e as chances de algo assim acontecer eram enormes. Eu sabia dos riscos e os aceitei.

- Sinto muito mesmo. Eu jamais te magoaria de propósito. Se eu pudesse...

Bill cortou, impaciente, o que dizia.

- Você não pode, Harry. Só podemos tentar aceitar as conseqüências dos seus atos.

Ficaram em silêncio algum tempo até que Harry voltou a falar, numa voz hesitante:

- Eu... você me desculpa, então? – continuou ante o assentimento do outro. – Alguma chance de continuarmos juntos?

Dessa vez, Bill o encarou seriamente, sentando-se ereto no sofá.

- Não. Isso, não. - Antes que Harry pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele continuou. - Para que? Eu sei que era muito bom quando estávamos juntos, mas para mim, o que tínhamos não serve mais. Você ainda tem essa história mal resolvida com Malfoy. Eu te desculpei, mas eu ainda não 'aceitei' ser trocado desse jeito. Me responde: é capaz de aceitar Malfoy de volta, agora que sabe como é trair alguém?

Harry não teve resposta para isso. Não se sentia capaz de perdoar Malfoy e, se dissesse isso, as chances de Bill aceitá-lo de volta eram menores ainda.

- Eu...

- Não precisa responder, Harry. Eu sei bem sua resposta, mas como você já esteve na posição que estou agora, também é fácil de saber a minha, não é?

- Não queria que acabasse assim...

- Nem eu.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Harry sentia-se desolado e aquilo transpareceu na sua voz quando falou:

- Pelo menos, ainda podemos ser amigos?

Bill deu uma daqueles sorrisos que Harry tanto gostava e respondeu:

- Você é um cara legal. Não gostaria de perder sua amizade. Só preciso de um tempo e fazer algumas coisas diferentes para superar.

Sorriu em retribuição, mais aliviado.

- É? Tem alguma coisa em mente?

- Vou aceitar aquela proposta do Gringotts e me transferir para a sede da Romênia. Vai ser legal passar um tempo com Charles.

- Charles e os amigos domadores pervertidos. – A voz de Harry demonstrou toda sua contrariedade. Nem tentou evitar a careta, ao dizer isso.

Daquela vez, Bill riu com gosto.

- Você não pode negar que é uma boa maneira de esquecer um namoro que não deu certo. – Ao ser atingido por uma almofada, ele reclamou. – Ei!

Quando pararam de rir, Harry encarou Bill. Estava feliz que tivesse terminado bem.

- Vou sentir sua falta, ruivo.

- E eu, a sua. – Bill o encarou e sorriu de novo, falando brincalhão. – Se continuar me olhando desse jeito, vou começar a achar que essa história de Harry bonzinho é só lenda mesmo.

Harry voltou a rir.

- Pensei que já soubesse disso. – Deu uma boa olhada no rapaz a sua frente que usava somente uma calça de moletom cinza. – Bem que você podia colocar uma camisa, né?

- Ainda tem um fraco por _piercing_?

Harry olhou para o mamilo direito de Bil, onde o _piercing_ prateado estava, depois para os olhos, bem a tempo de flagrar o olhar malicioso do outro.

- Sim. _Piercing _e chocolate com menta. Por favor, se não colocar uma blusa, você vai se perguntar de onde essa lenda infundada surgiu.

Bill sorriu, mas fez um movimento com varinha e convocou uma camiseta. Disse:

- Você já pensou em como vai se desculpar com a Mione pelo barraco de ontem?

Harry gemeu e se jogou contra o encosto do sofá.

- Nem faço idéia. Ela está muito furiosa? E sua mãe?

- Bem, digamos que se eu fosse você, teria bastante cuidado com os presentes que recebesse dos Weasley daqui para frente. – Bill falou, rindo. – Eu até tentei limpar sua barra, mas sabe como é. Fazer papel de filho coitadinho pode ser bom de vez em quando.

Os dois riram e ficaram conversando por mais um tempo.

- Bill... Obrigado. Você é muito melhor que eu já pensei em ser um dia. Acho que nunca poderia agir como você.

- Você ainda vai aprender. Mas não sou tão bom assim não. Praticamente, coloquei o apê abaixo, num ataque de fúria.

- Desculpe.

- Pára de se desculpar, cara. – Bill deu um murro de leve em seu ombro, para repreendê-lo.

Harry aproveitou a proximidade e o abraçou.

- Vou sentir muito a sua falta.

- Ei, moleque. Eu só vou para a Romênia. E será só por uns tempos.

- Me escreve, tá?

- Tá. Mas espero que tenha aprendido a verificar os feitiços em correspondência que te ensinei. Acho bom também aprender como evitar mais alguns. Sabe como é. Posso não estar tão bonzinho assim, sempre...

Voltaram a rir e Harry se afastou, relutante.

- Acha que algum dia poderá me perdoar? Eu gostaria que ficássemos juntos novamente. Eu...

Bill colocou um dedo de leve sobre os lábios de Harry para impedi-lo de continuar.

- Shhhhh. Não força a barra. Não vamos pensar nisso agora, ok? Você ainda tem muita coisa para entender e resolver. Se, quando eu voltar, eu já tiver superado isso, quem sabe? Mas até lá, é melhor cada um seguir seu rumo.

Harry não o contradisse. Apenas voltou a abraçá-lo, procurando desfrutar mais um pouco daquele contato.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews: Samantha, watashinomori, Dark Wolf 03, Tachel, Amy Lupin, Maaya M., Hanna Snape. No LJ: Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Arsinoe do Egito, Magalud, Tachel Black, Srta Mizuki, Mel Arwen, Marck Evans.

_Feliz dia das mães e boa semana a todos!_


	18. Orgulho

**Disclaimer: **Nada mudou. Eles continuam sendo dela – JK Rowling. –suspiro –

_Obrigada Marck Evans, beta querido, por suas sugestões valiosas e betagem espetacular.

* * *

_

**Capítulo XVIII - Orgulho**

Ao abrir a porta, Draco deparou-se com Severus. '_Já deveria imaginar.' _Afastou-se para dar passagem ao outro. Severus dirigiu-se à sala sem dizer uma palavra e Draco, fechando a porta, foi atrás dele.

- Bom dia, Severus. Veio me dar um sermão também? Se for essa sua intenção, deveria ter combinado com Lucius e vindo juntos. Economizava meu tempo. – disse impaciente.

Severus o encarou e havia preocupação genuína nos olhos dele.

- Lucius já esteve aqui?

- O que acha? Veio e ainda trouxe uma cópia do jornal.

- E o que ele fez?

Draco se sentou no sofá e apoiou a cabeça no encosto, olhando para o teto.

- O que acha que ele fez? Me ameaçou e quando eu não cedi, me deserdou.

Severus entregou um copo para ele. Sequer tinha visto o outro bruxo preparando a bebida. Surpreso, aceitou e tomou um gole pequeno de firewhisky, pois ainda estava em jejum. A bebida desceu queimando, mas serviu para acalmar o nervosismo que sentia.

- Por favor, conte tudo.

Draco resumiu a conversa com o pai. Severus era seu padrinho e, depois do sexto ano, os laços de confiança entre eles haviam se estreitado ainda mais. Muitas vezes, Severus tinha chamado sua atenção para o seu comportamento desenfreado, mas Draco simplesmente ignorara os conselhos. Arrependia-se um pouco disso agora. Quando terminou a narrativa, os dois ficaram em silêncio. Severus não tinha feito nenhum comentário enquanto ele falava.

- E como você pretende viver sem o dinheiro de seu pai?

- Do único modo possível: vou precisar arrumar um emprego. –tentou não soar grosseiro ou sarcástico e conseguiu. Sua voz só denotava cansaço.

- Não vai ser fácil conseguir um trabalho que sustente seu estilo de vida.

- Que estilo de vida, Severus? – Draco respondeu, irritado. – Lucius estava me pagando muito mal e sabe disso. Acha que estou preocupado com festas e farra? Minha preocupação maior é em sobreviver e não ter de voltar para casa me humilhando pelo perdão de Lucius.

Severus pareceu bastante satisfeito com sua resposta.

- Ótimo. Se sua preocupação é sobreviver, pode vir trabalhar comigo.

Draco o olhou espantado. Sequer tinha pensado nessa possibilidade.

- Vamos expandir os negócios e precisaremos de ajuda. Se estiver interessado até conseguir algo melhor...

Draco deu um sorriso aliviado.

- Claro que aceito. Vai ser ótimo trabalhar com você.

Severus deu um pequeno sorriso em retribuição.

- Comigo e com Sirius.

Draco tentou disfarçar a careta de desagrado. Aquele lá não ia nem um pouco com a sua cara. Mas pelo olhar divertido de Severus, ele deve ter percebido.

- Mas não se preocupe com ele. Só devo te avisar que o trabalho não é tão fácil quanto parece e o salário é modesto.

Draco assentiu. Estava feliz por ter uma saída, mesmo que fosse provisoriamente.

- Quando quer que eu comece?

- O mais rápido possível.

- Ótimo. Segunda-feira então, estarei lá bem cedo.

- Certo. Draco, - ele fez uma pausa. – e Potter?

Draco se remexeu incomodado.

- Severus, se não se importa, prefiro não falar sobre isso.

Seu padrinho apenas assentiu e mudou de assunto.

- Já almoçou? – Ante a negativa de Draco, continuou. – Venha, hoje, você almoça comigo.

-------------------------- x --------------------------

Contrariando as expectativas de Sirius, Draco sempre o tratou bem, desde o início do seu trabalho na loja. Tinha ficado indignado com a sugestão de Severus em aceitá-lo com eles, mas depois que ele percebeu que Draco realmente sabia o que estava fazendo, os dois se entenderam. Não que fossem os melhores amigos, mas Sirius procurava tratá-lo com respeito, afinal, mesmo contra sua vontade era um funcionário seu. Sempre que pensava em tecer algum comentário sobre Harry procurava se conter e assim, nenhum deles tocava nunca no nome do outro rapaz.

Depois de várias tentativas, conseguiram estabelecer uma boa rotina de trabalho: Draco passava parte do dia ajudando Severus no laboratório e a outra cuidando dos fornecedores. Era evidente que os meses em que ele trabalhou para Lucius o tornaram muito capacitado para obter os contratos mais vantajosos para eles.

Durante todo aquele mês de trabalho, Draco não tinha dado sequer um passo em falso e Sirius tinha de admitir que Severus estava com razão quando o convidou para trabalhar com eles. Além disso, pouco a pouco, o rapaz foi sendo infiltrado em sua rotina familiar. Apesar de seus protestos iniciais, acabou se acostumando em tê-lo sempre para o almoço e, algumas vezes, para o jantar. Ainda assim, Draco não ficava muito tempo depois do expediente e Sirius tinha certeza que ele aceitava mais pela insistência de Severus.

Por outro lado, Harry nunca mais havia dado notícias. A não ser que os bilhetes curtíssimos com duas ou três palavras pudessem ser considerados como tais. Depois do expediente de sexta, Sirius deixou Draco fechando a loja e foi fazer uma visita ao afilhado. Aparatou próximo à casa dele e seguiu apressado para lá. Notou luz em uma das janelas e não pensou duas vezes em usar a chave que tinha. Abriu a porta e foi entrando.

Chamou pelo afilhado e ouviu a resposta vindo da sala. Dirigiu-se para lá e encontrou Harry muito vermelho, suado e ofegante, usando apenas um short. Sirius ficou em choque, principalmente ao notar somente a cabeleira ruiva aparecendo ao lado do sofá. Pelo visto, Harry havia feito as pazes com o Bill e não seria ele a atrapalhar Começou a se virar para sumir dali o mais rápido possível quando o afilhado o segurou pelo braço.

-Ei, Sirius. O que foi? Está tudo bem com você? Está pálido e com um ar assustado. – o rapaz disse, preocupado.

Harry estava parado de frente para a porta, impedindo-o de ter uma visão da sala e Sirius agradeceu mentalmente por isso.

-Er, nada. Desculpe, Harry. Volto outra hora. Não quero atrapalhar.

Harry franziu a testa.

- Atrapalhar? Do que está falando? Não poderia ter chegado em melhor hora.

E Harry começou a puxá-lo em direção a sala. _'Oh, Merlin. O que nós fizemos com ele?'_ Sirius tinha certeza que sua boca estava escancarada e os olhos arregalados ao perceber que, atrás do sofá não estava o Weasley que ele supunha, e sim Ron. O rapaz pareceu aliviado com sua chegada.

- Sirius, que bom que está aqui.

Começou a estranhar a atitude daqueles dois.

- O que está acontecendo?

Deu a volta no sofá e encontrou Ron com um braço preso a uma pasta.

- Bem, eu suponho que os gêmeos acharam que seria engraçado lançar uma azaração na minha pasta de trabalho. Ron passou aqui para irmos comprar um presente para Mione, encostou-se à pasta e ela caiu no chão. Quando ele foi pegar, ficou agarrado. Já fiz de tudo para soltá-la, mas nada surtiu efeito. Acabei de levar um choque violento.

- Como sabe que foram eles?

- Por que eles têm me pregando peças o mês inteiro. Tenho conseguido evitar algumas, mas às vezes acontece.

Sirius se aproximou e avaliou a situação. Pegou a varinha e fez algumas tentativas que não deram certo. Pensou mais um pouco e arriscou um feitiço. Sorriu vitorioso quando a pasta se soltou. Ron e Harry fizeram um som de alegria. Sirius fez mais um feitiço e como tinha suposto, havia outra azaração na pasta. Agora, sim. Pegou a pasta e colocou sobre o sofá. Harry estava ajudando Ron a se levantar.

- Valeu, cara. – Ron o cumprimentou. – Vou ao banheiro.

Os dois assentiram e o ruivo saiu. Sirius se virou para o afilhado.

- Então, é por isso que não tem dado notícias?

Harry se jogou no sofá e deu um suspiro.

- Entre outras coisas. Estou em liberdade condicional. – Antes que perguntasse algo, ele continuou. – Mione e a Sra Weasley estão me fazendo 'pagar' por ter atrapalhado a festa de noivado. Isso significa sair quase todos os dias para olhar casas com elas, comprar móveis, executar reparos – ao estilo trouxa, é claro – e todo tipo de atividade que elas pensarem.

Sirius começou a rir.

- E Bill?

- Ah, ele está bem. Conversamos antes dele viajar e está tudo resolvido.

- Sei. – Sirius fez uma pausa. – E Malfoy?

Harry deu de ombros e disse, indiferente.

- Nunca mais eu vi. E nem tenho tempo ou ânimo para freqüentar os mesmo lugares que ele.

Sirius foi interrompido no que ia dizer pela chegada de Ron.

- Ei, Harry. Está meio tarde. Vai comprar o presente comigo? Se eu chegar de mãos abanando hoje, a Mione é capaz de me azarar.

- Claro. Só vou me trocar. – Virou-se para o padrinho. – Sirius, quer vir ajudar a comprar o presente de aniversário de namoro deles?

Sirius fez uma careta.

- Eu passo essa. Mas estava querendo conversar com você. O que acha de ir almoçar lá em casa amanhã?

- Não sei, não. Fiquei de carregar os pacotes para elas e acho que não termino a tempo. –ele deu um suspiro sofrido. - Aquelas duas sempre arrumam mais alguma coisa para eu fazer.

Sirius riu imaginando o sofrimento do afilhado.

- Estou esperando uma coruja avisando sobre sua ida. Não enrola.

Despediu-se deles e foi embora. Ia conversar com Severus e combinar para que Draco não estivesse presente quando Harry fosse almoçar com eles. Tudo daria certo.

-------------------------- x --------------------------

Harry estava encostado num pilar ao lado da entrada do Gringotts. Consultou o relógio mais uma vez e soube que já tinha perdido o almoço com Sirius. Não entendia como duas mulheres podiam demorar tanto na simples tarefa de retirar dinheiro. Sufocou um gemido de desespero ao imaginar quantas lojas e horas gastariam até elas finalmente se darem por satisfeitas. Sua atitude relaxada mudou automaticamente ao ver quem caminhava em sua direção em sua melhor pose arrogante. Draco Malfoy andava como se fosse o dono do lugar ao lado de um duende, trocaram mais umas palavras e se separaram. Quando o loiro finalmente notou sua presença, não havia como se evitarem. Não houve qualquer alteração na expressão dele e Harry começou a se irritar com aquilo.

Com toda elegância costumeira, Draco se aproximou dele e o cumprimentou.

- Boa tarde, Potter.

'_Mas era o cúmulo mesmo'_. _Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele vem me cumprimentar. E ainda cheio de educação_.'

- Boa tarde, Malfoy. Veio pegar a mesada do papai? – Harry disse irônico.

- Potter, o que vim fazer aqui não é da sua conta. – Draco o fitou de cima a baixo. – E você? Tentando conseguir clientes ricos? Se for, devia dar uma melhorada no visual.

Harry rangeu os dentes de raiva.

- Você não pareceu se importar muito com isso. – Fingiu pensar. - Ou talvez sim levando em consideração o modo como arrancou minha camisa.

Draco fez questão de sair, mas Harry o deteve. Os dois se encararam, parando perto demais um do outro.

- Qual o seu problema, Potter? Os jornais não têm te procurado ultimamente? Está precisando de outro escândalo para virar notícia?

Harry olhou em volta e notou que algumas pessoas já paravam para olhá-los disfarçadamente. Viu a Sra. Weasley e Mione vindo apressadas em direção a eles. Soltou o braço do outro.

- Harry, querido, está tudo bem? – A Sra. Weasley disse cheia de preocupação e lançando um olhar mortal para Draco.

- Sim, está tudo bem. – respondeu, sorrindo. – Vamos?

Os três iam se retirando quando foram detidos por Draco. Harry virou-se irritado e o encarou.

- O que quer agora, Malfoy?

Draco o ignorou completamente e, para surpresa de Harry, virou-se todo sorrisos para a Sra Weasley e Hermione.

- Granger, eu gostaria de me desculpar pelo que aconteceu na sua festa de noivado. Eu acabei me excedendo. Sinto muito se isso causou algum constrangimento para vocês. Sra Weasley, jamais foi minha intenção ofender sua família em qualquer momento.

Harry ficou olhando chocado para Draco. A cara de pau dele era revoltante.

- Cínico.

- O que? – Hermione o encarou.

- Você é um cínico, Malfoy.

- Harry, que absurdo. – A Sra. Weasley disse, chocada. – O rapaz realmente está arrependido. Você não vê?

- O que?

Harry não conseguiu acreditar naquilo. Ele tinha praticamente implorado o perdão de toda a família e estava sendo explorado há mais de um mês. '_Draco pedia desculpas e era perdoado fácil assim_?' Bufou de raiva ao ver o sorriso cínico de Draco e o falso arrependimento dele quando Hermione e a Sra Weasley olharam para ele.

- Quer saber? Se é assim, peçam ao 'bondoso' Malfoy para ajudá-las nas compras.

E saiu, ignorando o chamado delas. Definitivamente, Malfoy era um bastardo. Se antes tinha alguma dúvida sobre se deveria ou não se desculpar com ele, essa tinha se esvaído rapidamente. No que dependesse dele, Malfoy não ouviria qualquer pedido de desculpas.

-------------------------- x --------------------------

Draco estava terminando de conversar com o duende a respeito de umas contas da loja e avistou Harry encostado próximo a entrada do banco. Não tinha o menor desejo de conversar com ele. Sentia-se culpado pelo seu comportamento, mas ainda não se sentia preparado para se desculpar. E Potter não ajudava agindo como um idiota. Certo, ele também fez questão de provocar, mas não tinha resistido. Os dois ainda não haviam se encontrado depois da festa e era realmente divertido irritar Potter.

Mas ficou ofendido ao ser chamado de cínico. Seu pedido de desculpas para a Sra Weasley e Granger tinha sido sincero. Realmente se sentia culpado por ter atrapalhado a festa deles. Assim que Potter saiu, irritado, ofereceu-se para ajudá-las nas compras e por incrível que pareça, foi até divertido. Recusou o convite para jantar com elas e foi direto para casa.

Ainda não estava tão tarde e era seu dia de folga, mas não tinha o menor desejo de sair. Tinha um convite de Severus para jantar, mas seria o fundo do poço ir para a casa do padrinho. Além disso, era capaz de ser recebido com uma azaração de Sirius que também precisava de uma noite sozinho com Severus. Riu ao lembrar da expressão contrariada dele quando ouviu o convite sendo feito.

Lembrou-se da conversa com Potter em Gringotts e fez uma careta. '_O idiota realmente achava que Lucius não faria nada depois daquele escândalo todo?_ _Será que Sirius não contou que estou trabalhando com eles?_' A julgar pelas palavras do moreno, não.

Mais de uma vez, pensou em procurá-lo para se desculpar, mas sempre voltava atrás. Não estava acostumado a dar satisfações de seu comportamento para ninguém e não queria começar agora. Se o encontro de hoje era uma amostra de como Potter reagiria se o procurasse, estava mais que satisfeito em não tê-lo feito. Se Potter quisesse, que o procurasse porque se dependesse somente de Draco, não ouviria qualquer pedido de desculpas.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews: Dany Ceres, Mel Deep Dark, Athena Sagara, Tachel, Barbara G., Bela Youkai, Hanna Snape, watashinomori, Amy Lupin, Merl Arwen, Maaya M.

LJ: Mel Arwen, Nicolle Snape, Paula Lírio, Magalud, Marck Evans, Tachel Black, Srta Mizuki.

Gostaria de me desculpar pela demora. Mas a semana foi meio puxada. Eu sei que eu disse que seria só mais um capítulo, mas acabei me enrolando. Esses dois são difíceis demais. T.T Em compensação, a atualização será bem rápida e agora é só um mesmo. o/

Beijos e até!


	19. Recomeço

_**Disclaimer**: Eu tentei e tentei, mas eles continuam sendo dela: J.K. Rowling._

_Obrigada Marck Evans por betar e pelos comentários únicos.

* * *

_

**Capítulo 19 - Recomeço**

Depois de uma semana, Harry finalmente conseguiu aceitar o convite do padrinho. Sem aviso, decidiu de última hora ir até lá e ao entrar na loja, a encontrou lotada. Já estava tão acostumado a ajudar que, sem pensar duas vezes, aproximou-se de uma senhora e com seu sorriso mais brilhante, começou a atendê-la. Sempre aconselhara o padrinho a contratar mais alguém para ajudá-los, pois o serviço às vezes era demais para apenas duas pessoas. Em pouco tempo, a loja tinha se esvaziado. Olhou em volta e não viu qualquer sinal de Sirius. Estava quase na hora do almoço e resolver fechar a loja. Seguiu até a parte dos fundos onde provavelmente Sirius estaria. Ficou paralisado na porta quando deu de cara com Draco. Um silêncio tenso se instalou entre eles até que Harry o interrompeu:

- Malfoy, o que está fazendo aqui?

A irritante máscara de indiferença de Draco estava lá novamente.

- Eu trabalho aqui, Potter.

O tom superior da resposta o irritou mais que surpreendeu.

- Desde quando?

- E isso te interessa?

- Na verdade, não. Onde está Sirius?

- Precisou sair.

- E te deixou sozinho?

Não conseguiu ocultar a surpresa. Sirius nunca deixaria a loja sozinha com Draco se não confiasse nele.

- Sim. – Draco disse simplesmente.

Harry não resistiu a provocá-lo. Apoiou-se no batente da porta, olhando-o remexer nos papéis sobre a mesa.

- E ele confiou em você para isso?

Viu, satisfeito, a primeira reação de Draco na linha tensa do maxilar.

-Sim, isso parece óbvio, não é? Não tem nada melhor para fazer?

- Para ser honesto, estou bem aqui. – Aquela pose de superioridade de Draco o estava irritando profundamente. – Gostou da reportagem sobre a festa?

Draco se levantou, guardando alguns papéis em um armário, ficando de costas para ele.

- Obra sua, Potter?

- Claro que não. Mas a foto ficou muito boa, não acha? – Disse debochado.

-------------------------- x --------------------------

Draco sentiu que ia perder o resto de sua paciência a qualquer momento. Estava no maior sufoco na loja quando começou notar o movimento diminuindo. Quase caiu para trás ao perceber que quem o ajudava era ninguém menos que Potter. Ao restar apenas uma cliente foi para o escritório, pensar no confronto que certamente teria.

Vivia constantemente dividido entre procurar Potter e se desculpar ou socá-lo pela humilhação da festa. Agora ele estava ali, agindo como um babaca e todas suas suspeitas sobre como o outro reagiria estavam confirmadas. Respondeu, irônico:

- Eu estava nela, não é?

Viu os olhos verdes ganharem um tom mais escuro. Ele estava ficando com raiva e aquilo não era um bom sinal. Draco resolveu sair antes que a situação piorasse.

- Pode ficar a vontade. Estou saindo daqui.

Draco dirigiu-se a porta, mas Potter o segurou pelo braço. Encarou a mão que o prendia e subiu o olhar lentamente, carregado de frieza.

- Nada te atinge, não é, Malfoy?

Draco quase riu daquilo. Sua vida tinha estado uma merda no último mês, tentando se adaptar ao novo estilo de vida. Sua mãe o procurara querendo que ele fosse até Lucius para se desculpar e acabou brigando com ela também.

- Pode me soltar agora? – Seu tom foi venenoso, mas não surtiu efeito. – Pode me explicar o que está querendo comigo?

Assim que acabou de falar, lembrou-se a outra situação que Potter dissera algo mais ou menos do gênero e pelo olhar e o sorriso cínico, ele também se lembrava. Os dois se afastaram, tensos. Reunindo sua coragem, Draco achou que estava na hora de dar um basta naquilo. Não adiantava mais fugir, se Potter começasse a aparecer ali na loja só para infernizá-lo, acabaria perdendo outro emprego.

- Potter, será que podemos conversar? – completou: - Como adultos.

- Pode falar.

Bem, era isso. Tinha conseguido a atenção de Potter, mas não sabia o que dizer. Draco respirou fundo e encarou os olhos verdes. Reconsiderou a possibilidade de não falar nada, mas desistiu.

- Eu gostaria de me desculpar. – Recebeu um olhar indagador. – Eu fui um babaca naquela história com Seamus. Não muda o que aconteceu, mas eu provavelmente agiria diferente hoje.

Normalmente, Draco não se incomodaria em se desculpar com ninguém por seu comportamento. Mas era importante para ele resolver aquele assunto com Potter de uma vez por todas.

- Eu usaria algo um pouco mais forte que babaca. – Harry falou, com um leve sorriso. Ficou sério novamente. – Mas eu também não tive o melhor dos comportamentos falando na frente daquelas pessoas que a gente dormiu juntos. É, acho que podemos dizer que os dois fomos babacas.

- Pois é. A foto causou muitos problemas para você?

- Alguns. Mas eu fiz aquela Skeeter pagar caro.

Draco deu uma risadinha maldosa.

- Ela deve ter passado maus bocados. Até onde eu sei, Lucius e Severus também andaram 'conversando' com ela.

Dessa vez, Harry riu com gosto.

- Mais que merecido.

Naquele momento, Sirius entrou na loja, chamando por Draco. Ao vê-los juntos, conversando, ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas não comentou nada a respeito. Ele e Potter se abraçaram e foram chamados para almoçar. Se Severus e Sirius estranharam Draco e Harry conversando civilizadamente, não comentaram nada. Depois do almoço, os dois rapazes voltaram à loja e trabalharam juntos. Ainda havia uma tensão entre eles, mas Draco estava muito satisfeito com o resultado da conversa.

Ao fecharem a loja, no final da tarde, os dois ficaram em silêncio. Draco tinha a impressão que, assim que se separassem, o frágil entendimento que conseguiram, iria se perder. Se Severus o convidasse para ficar, aceitaria sem pensar duas vezes apenas para prolongar um pouco mais aquele momento.

- Bem, Malfoy. Estou morrendo de fome. E você?

Draco apenas assentiu em silêncio.

- Ótimo. Vamos comer alguma coisa? Ou já tem programa para hoje?

Draco mal podia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Não. Não havia programado nada.

- Legal. Conheço um restaurante ótimo. – Harry franziu o cenho e falou duvidoso. – Só não sei se é exatamente o lugar que você iria.

Draco só esperava que não fosse uma espelunca e disse:

- Só indo lá para saber, não é?

Os dois se despediram de Sirius e Severus e foram para o restaurante. Draco teve uma grata surpresa quando chegaram. Era um restaurante trouxa, mas não estava muito cheio naquele horário e o ambiente era bem agradável. Fizeram os pedidos e comeram num silêncio constrangido. Estava começando a se arrepender de ter aceitado o convite.

Quando terminaram, Draco tinha certeza que Potter arrumaria uma desculpa para ir embora o mais rápido possível, mas o outro rapaz apenas sorriu de leve e recomendou um drinque que havia ali.

O drinque era realmente bom e aquele foi o primeiro de muitos. À medida que iam bebendo, começaram a perder aquela formalidade entre eles. Àquela altura, o restaurante já estava bem cheio e os dois tinham quase que gritar para se fazerem ouvir. Contaram casos engraçados de Sirius e Severus, voltaram a se provocar. Ocasionalmente, as pernas se tocaram por baixo da mesa até chegar a ponto de ficarem entrelaçadas. Potter não parecia incomodado com isso e não seria Draco a reclamar.

Draco percebeu que o movimento no restaurante tinha diminuído e tentou verificar as horas.

- Acho que já bebi demais. Nem consigo ver as horas.

Harry riu e pegou o braço dele, levando o relógio a poucos centímetros do rosto.

- Ahn, dois minutos para o garçom trazer outro drinque. – E riu novamente.

Draco tentou se conter, mas acabou rindo também. Respondeu, sarcástico.

- Brilhante, Potter. Pensou nisso sozinho?

- Uh, ele ainda tem garras. – Harry disse e se aproximou. – Prefiro você assim. Fica chato quando tenta ser bonzinho demais.

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e deu um sorriso de lado.

- Eu nunca fui bonzinho, Potter. E pelo que posso perceber, nem você.

Harry apenas deu de ombros e se afastou.

- Você viu o que queria ver.

Draco também ficou sério.

- Acho que esse foi um dos motivos para não darmos certos juntos, não é? A gente nunca procurou se conhecer realmente...

Harry assentiu e ficou em silêncio. De repente, assustou Draco quando bateu a mão na mesa e falou, rindo:

- Precisamos beber mais. O papo está ficando sério!

Pediram mais um drinque e Draco soube que era seu último. Ia passar mal se tentasse beber mais um pouco.

- Chega. Acho que perdi o costume. Amanhã, vou acordar com uma ressaca daquelas.

- Bebe uma poção.

- Não tenho nenhuma pronta. – Draco o olhou desconfiado. – Severus anda fazendo para você?

- Tá brincando, né? A última vez que pedi uma poção para ele, me arrependi amargamente. Como fala!

Os dois riram.

- Pensei que tinha perdido meu padrinho para você.

- Sem chance. Mas Sirius me ensinou uma receita boa. Não é tão eficiente, mas quebra o galho.

- E como é?

- Ah, não sei explicar. Eu já deixo tudo separado. Só tenho de me arrastar até a cozinha, jogar dentro do liquidificador e beber.

- Jogar onde?

Harry riu.

- Esquece.

Draco fez um muxoxo.

-Ah, então, não resolve para mim.

- Se quiser, preparo para você amanhã.

Ao dizer isso, Harry deu um sorriso tão genuinamente mal intencionado que Draco não teve qualquer dúvida a respeito das intenções do outro. O roçar da perna dele por baixo da mesa só confirmava isso.

- Proposta tentadora, Potter.

- Sabia que não ia recusar, Malfoy.

- Com quem aprendeu a ser tão convencido?

Harry riu e chamou o garçom.

- Tive bons exemplos.

Pagaram a conta e saíram do restaurante. O ar frio da noite dispersou um pouco os efeitos da bebida. Nenhum deles estava totalmente bêbado e seguiram em silêncio até o ponto de aparatação. Entraram em casa e Potter se virou para ele.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Diante de sua negativa, continuou. – Conversar?

Draco deu um sorrisinho de lado e se aproximou do outro rapaz.

- Não, não quero beber nem conversar.

Potter deu um suspiro aliviado e um sorriso debochado.

- Ótimo. Alguém me disse que temos um problema sério de tensão sexual mal resolvida. O que acha de darmos um jeito nisso?

- Excelente idéia, Potter.

Ao contrário do que imaginou que aconteceria após a pergunta de Potter, o beijo começou suave, lento. Ali, beijando-o, Draco percebeu a falta que sentiu daquele contato. Mordeu levemente os lábios dele e quando ele os entreabriu, as duas línguas se enroscaram, aprofundando o beijo. Intensificando a necessidade por mais.

Draco começou a desabotoar a camisa de Harry distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço. Quando a pele pálida estava exposta, passou a explorá-la, detendo-se nos mamilos. Com a ponta da língua, ficou brincando com o metal frio, arrancando gemidos do outro. Harry o puxou e voltaram se beijar enquanto ele retirava sua camisa.

Harry passou a brincar com o zíper da calça de Draco, deixando os dedos roçarem na ereção evidente. Ficaram nesse jogo mútuo de provocações e toques, sem deixarem de se beijar em momento algum. Terminaram de se despir, as roupas formando um amontoado a seus pés. Toda calma foi esquecida quando os corpos se tocaram, pele contra pele, ambos soltando gemidos de prazer com o contato. Draco queria mais, muito mais. E Harry não parecia estar em melhores condições.

Draco sentiu o corpo se incendiar e sua própria ereção se firmar ainda mais com o gemido rouco de Harry quando passou a acariciar o membro dele. Apoiou a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, dando pequenas mordidas enquanto sua mão explorava toda a extensão do pênis de Harry e a outra mão acariciava os testículos.

Harry o segurou pelo pulso e Draco deteve o movimento, apertando levemente o pênis entre seus dedos, arrancando mais um gemido do outro.

- Eu não vou agüentar muito tempo desse jeito. – Harry disse, ofegante, voltando a beijá-lo.

Quando se afastaram, Draco pegou a varinha e fez um feitiço lubrificante. Sussurrou, mordiscando a orelha do outro:

- Minha vez, Potter.

- Mas que seja rápido.

Dizendo isso, Harry conjurou um lubrificante, passou um pouco na própria mão e envolveu a ereção do outro. Draco usou os dedos para ir preparando o outro rapaz e a boca para ajudá-lo a relaxar. Quando os movimentos da mão de Harry se intensificaram, Draco o fez se virar, apoiar-se no sofá e entreabrir as pernas. Posicionou-se atrás dele apenas se encostando, sua mão tocando ora a coluna ora os mamilos do outro. Lentamente, tentando não machucá-lo, Draco começou a penetrá-lo, parando e redobrando os carinhos, enterrando-se mais quando sentia o outro preparado.

Ambos gemeram quando Draco passou a se movimentar num vaivém sensual. Segurou os quadris de Harry com firmeza, os dedos marcando a pele clara. Tentava se conter, mas os gemidos do outro estavam acabando rapidamente com seu autocontrole. Saiu quase completamente de Harry para voltar a se enterrar de uma vez, tocando a próstata dele. Ao ouvir seu nome sendo dito entre dentes, num sussurro rouco seguido de algumas palavras em parsel, Draco sorriu malicioso. Ele queria que aquilo se repetisse. Reclinou-se sobre Harry e intensificou as estocadas, deliciado com as reações que provocava. Envolveu a ereção do outro, movimentando a mão no ritmo das investidas. Estava cada vez mais difícil para Draco se conter, então, movimentou-se para atingir a próstata de Harry mais uma vez, e outra até sentir sua mão se lambuzando, o que foi suficiente para desencadear seu próprio gozo.

Ainda ofegantes, os dois escorregaram para o tapete, deitando lado a lado. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo, em silêncio até que Draco virou-se para encarar Harry. Deu um sorrisinho. O outro rapaz estava de olhos fechados, muito corado e suado, apesar da respiração regular. Estendeu a mão para tocá-lo e Harry se sobressaltou, erguendo-se. A sensação de _dejà vu_ foi tão intensa que Draco jurou mentalmente que se o outro dissesse qualquer idiotice agora, ia esmurrá-lo.

Harry o encarou, com um olhar estranho e bocejou, estendendo a mão para ele.

- Podemos ir para a cama? Estava quase dormindo.

Draco disfarçou um sorriso e aceitou a mão estendida. No quarto, fizeram um feitiço de limpeza, deitaram e adormeceram em seguida.

Uma claridade irritante atingia o rosto de Draco diretamente. Abriu os olhos e levou um tempo para entender onde, porque e com quem deveria estar. 'Deveria' já que não havia mais ninguém ali. Harry escolheu aquele momento para entrar no quarto, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom.

- Desculpe, não queria acordá-lo.

- Não me acordou.

Harry aproximou-se, com um copo na mão e se sentou sobre a cama.

- Como se sente?

- Bem. Nem tanta ressaca quanto eu imaginei. –Pegou o copo que Harry lhe oferecia. – O que é isso?

- A receita que Sirius me ensinou. – Harry falou, sorrindo.

Draco avaliou o estranho aspecto da bebida.

-Tem certeza que isso é para a ressaca? Não é nenhuma brincadeira do Sirius?

Harry começou a rir.

- Pode tomar. Eu tive mais ou menos a mesma reação que você. Se ele não tivesse bebido primeiro, nunca teria experimentado também.

Draco cheirou e franziu o nariz de leve.

- Obrigado, mas não. O drinque de ontem nem era tão forte assim. Só dá a impressão que eu fiz sexo a noite inteira. – Riu, malicioso. – Isso é um efeito normal dele?

Harry fingiu pensar por alguns minutos antes de responder:

- Não, normal não é. Mas pode acontecer. Principalmente, dependendo da companhia. Pode tomar. Não vou te envenenar.

Draco tomou um gole e realmente não era tão ruim. Harry apenas sorria, recostado contra o encosto da cama. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio até que Harry falou:

- Sabe, Malfoy, eu fiquei muito puto quando te peguei na cama com Seamus. Acho que mesmo que eu passasse o dia inteiro tentando, não conseguiria explicar tudo que senti naquela hora. Eu quis te matar, mas seria muito rápido. Então, eu quis te fazer sofrer bastante. E resolvi me vingar.

Draco ficou em silêncio, olhando para o copo em suas mãos, ouvindo atentamente cada uma das palavras de Harry com um aperto no peito,gelando com a última frase.

-------------------------- x --------------------------

Harry contou tudo que tinha feito nos últimos meses, preferindo omitir a participação de Sirius e Severus da história. Não queria realmente que Draco ficasse com raiva deles. Não sabia porque estava contando tudo aquilo agora, mas também não fazia idéia do porquê das suas últimas ações. Mas Draco havia se desculpado e ele não achava justo manter o outro na ignorância. Acompanhou a sucessão de emoções nos olhos cinzas.

- Então, é isso, Potter? Vingança? Agora, também é vingança? O que vai fazer? Me expulsar, publicar no jornal?

Draco se levantou, começou a se vestir e não escondia a raiva. Harry também se levantou, passando a mão pelo cabelo e suspirou derrotado.

- Não, não é. Eu nem sei o que é esse 'agora'. Eu não queria dormir com você daquela vez. Menos ainda trair Bill, mas aconteceu. Em não queria que tivesse se repetido. Droga, eu não queria sentir isso.

Draco parou e o encarou, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Isso o que?

Harry se aproximou e segurou Draco pelo ombro, impedindo-o de se afastar.

- Essa vontade de te beijar. E quando te beijo, sentir a vontade só aumentar. Essa fome, esse desejo. Não sei dizer o que é isso, mas só sei que eu sempre quero mais. Muito mais. Nunca é o suficiente.

Harry acabava de colocar todas as cartas na mesa e tentou afastar a velha insegurança para longe. Continuou, encarando os tumultuados olhos cinzas.

- Eu não menti para Bill. Eu queria ficar com ele e te esquecer. Eu teria sido mais feliz assim. Mas eu não consegui. Tudo se descontrolou e deu no que deu.

Harry esperou que Draco dissesse algo, mas ele apenas permanecia em silêncio. Deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo e se afastou. Sentia um gosto amargo de derrota, sem nem mesmo saber o que esperava daquela conversa. Sequer sabia se perdoara Draco pelo deslize com Seamus. Estava tão perdido nos seus pensamentos que quase não ouviu o murmúrio do outro:

- Eu também sinto isso. Essa fome. Esse desejo por mais.

Harry sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando seus olhos se encontraram. Perguntou:

- E agora?

- Não sei. – Draco esfregou a testa e se sentou na beirada da cama. – Acha que consegue me perdoar pelo que aconteceu?

Harry se sentou ao lado dele.

- Não sei. E você, consegue?

- Também não sei. – Suspirou. – Nós não demos certo uma vez. Eu mal te conhecia e confesso, não fazia questão de conhecer.

- É, nós levamos muitos preconceitos e medos para o nosso relacionamento. – Harry fez uma pausa e disse. – Gostaria de tentar?

- Acha que podemos começar do zero?

Harry pensou por um tempo e depois o encarou, sério. Estendeu a mão.

- Prazer. Harry Potter.

Viu um leve sorriso surgir no rosto de Draco que apertou sua mão.

- Prazer. Draco Malfoy. Acho que já ouvi falar de você, Potter. Não era o segundo melhor em Hogwarts na época da escola?

Harry começou a rir.

- Acho que não. Pelo menos sempre tinha um loirinho atrás de mim. Não era você?

Draco fez uma pose arrogante ao responder.

- Duvido muito. – Riram e ele ficou sério. – Potter, vamos ter de passar por todo aquele processo de novo? Sabe, almoço de domingo, namoro no sofá?

Harry fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Merlin, não!

- Ótimo.

Dizendo isso, Draco o beijou. Ficaram se beijando e acariciando por um longo tempo até que Harry se afastou, ofegante.

- Nós vamos continuar nos chamando pelo sobrenome?

Draco sorriu, descendo a mão para o elástico do moletom.

- Se você voltar a gemer em parsel, eu deixo me chamar de Draco.

- Ei, eu não fico gemendo em parsel. – Harry tentou soar indignado, mas o movimento da mão de Draco arrancou um gemido dele.

- Ah, não? Isso é o que veremos.

Harry sorriu. Não tinha qualquer certeza sobre o futuro deles, mas aquilo agora não importava. Viveriam um dia de cada vez, contornando os problemas quando viessem. E a julgar pelos sussurros de Draco e pelo toque dele em seu corpo, cada descoberta seria mais interessante que a outra.

* * *

Obrigada pelas reviews:

Barbara G, Tachel, Hanna Snape, watashinomori, Mathew Potter Malfoy, Athena Sagara, Amy Lupin.

No LJ: Paula Lírio, Nicolle Snape, Tachel Black, Magalud.

Pois é. Agora acabou! – Ivi emocionada por terminar sua primeira fic -

Espero que tenham gostado do final e não tenham ficado (muito) bravos comigo. Muito obrigada teve a paciência de acompanhar e um agradecimento especial para as pessoas que deixaram reviews. É muito bom saber o que pensam.

Então, até mais.

Beijos!


End file.
